On a pile of corpses, Senju Naruto
by The Poarter
Summary: War never changes, people do. One man learned that the hard way, yet Naruto hasn't. Fate deemed Tsunade would become Naruto's mother instead of Kushina. Born as both a Namikaze and a Senju, he finds himself questioning whether he should follow the footsteps of his ancestors? Or cast a darkness over the land fueling the raging fires of war with the ruthless Warmaster. Dark Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Senju Naruto: On a pile of corpes**

**Chapter One: The spark of the beginning**

This story was inspired by the story Senju Naruto by Aragon Potter.

This story will follow Aragon's potter's line somewhat but will eventually shift to a more bloodier and darker vision; One where Naruto kills for the sake of killing. You have been warned.

"_Thinking_"

Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Naruto!

Insert Gotham's reckoning

Before the founding of Konoha 300 years prior

**War never changes**

Fires crackled in the distant. An angry mob flickers it torches and kunai.

**Since the dawn of mankind**

Swords clash as Shinobi fights Shinobi. Civilian fights civilian. It's an all out melee. Women are being pulled out of their houses.

**From the day we learned of the capacity of the rock,**

Children are beaten to death by the very soldiers that swore to protect it. Kicks, punches, slaps are echoed through the air. One man in particular grabs a child

**The flame,**

And throws her into the bonfire. Her screams echo through the air as the flames lick her skin. Her skin turns black, her eyes and mouth open in horror. She tries to desperately get out of flames and on to the river only to be quickly pushed back by the sadistic Shinobi.

**The mind**

One Shinobi in particular looks over the village. The very destruction of the town fills him with glee. It fills him with joy. The very chaos makes him drunk with happiness. He laughs manically before jumping into the fray himself. He aids his forces as the Warmaster he is, cutting, biting and killing the little defence the militia put up. But they can not do anything against the tide of warriors.

The man looks up at the sky with a smile on his face; An asymmetrical smile with two eyes that just don't match, almost as if they were stitched together. He laughs gleefully before taking a bite out of his recent victim's flesh.

**We have killed**

It is dusk and all that remains of the little town are ashes, corpses and a river of blood from the pile of bodies. The very bodies that were mercilessly tortured just to milk them of all the blood that they were worth.

The very same man looks at four bodies crucified to a wall in front of him. He reads out loud from a piece of paper given to him. Only it is made out of flesh, human flesh.

**For the Sake of Justice**

"Your crimes, former Warmaster, is heresy," The man crackles slashing the young girl in front of him.

The flow of blood excites the warriors around him like hungry wolves to an injured moose.

The man turns to a similarly dressed man in front of him. There are several differences between the two. One is that the former man is a foot shorter than the latter even though he stands at nearly 2 meters.

The second difference is the state of their armour. The first man's armour if far more filthy, blood stained and new whilst the latter's is broken, creaky and rusty.

The third difference is the mark on the armour itself. It has been slashed of over giving showing that he has betrayed his cause and left his legion. It is this action itself that will be followed by the missing-nins in the future.

The fourth is the very armour itself. One is dark purple and slim fitting while the other is deep red and brown.

And the final difference is the look in the eyes. Whilst the first one's is filled with madness, sadism and ecstasy. It was certain that he was taking joy from harming the girl. The second man on the other hand is filled concern and rage. It seemed he would happily rip the former apart limb from limb …

for daring to harm his daughter.

**For the sake of faith**

"What do you have to say for yourself, Warmaster" smirked the man over the latter mocking his former title. Once they were brothers of a cause now they were on the opposite sides of the court. Blood was splattered on his face. He tore a chunk out of the human heart in his hand before spitting on the face of the shackled giant in front of him.

The giant made no effort to move as he knew that he had failed. Had these been normal chains he would have torn them apart like paper before killing the monster in front of him. But alas it was not the case.

He had failed to save his family from the demon the gods he used to worship sent. He hand only been able to watch as they were tortured for hours at an end. Their screams haunted him even now. Him! The very person who had the blood of tens of thousands on his hands.

**For simple Psychotic Rage**

The very thought filled him with despair. And in that despair rage fed on. He was not going to die here. Where was the inner strength he used to boast to his soldiers about? Where was the power that he could have used to kill the very demon in front of him? Had he not been merciful would his family not paid the price? Was he so stupid as to let it go?

**It doesn't matter who wins at the end of the day**

No he was a Shinobi, former warmaster of the legions of warriors that cleared cities, crippled countries. He was not going to die here like some dog chained to a fence awaiting salvation through starvation. He was not going to give in. He was going to fight. Now and forever.

**It doesn't matter how you did it, only that the victor won**

He was going to use that bloodlust to avenge their deaths. He stood up. The demons around him laughed at his effort. They believed that he was chained to the rune. That he could never escape their seals. Using his anger and bloodlust he flung himself at the nearest creature.

**That is all that goes down in history**

However he couldn't move as he was pulled back by the chains. The chains pulled him binding him to the floor once again. The demons howled in laughter as his misfortune. He chuckled with glee, spitting on him. A few of the bolder ones skipped up to him stabbing him in several different places. Not enough to kill him. Not enough poison that he would die. But enough that he would suffer.

He saw the faces of the men that he sent to their deaths, he saw the faces of the of civilians who he had killed as a casuality of war. But most of all he saw the faces of his family, his wife, daughter, son and unborn child begging him to save them. It was enough to make his heat clench.

Their leader walked up to him.

**Battle may be won but war lingers**

"Your punishment," spat out the leader as if he would rather carry out a much more sadistic action,

"Is exile … by confinement,"

The leader dragged the much larger Man by the chains before flinging him into the black cell devoid of light. The cell sucked him in and in that very cell he learned what hell really looked like. All the horrors and all.

**But War never changes**

But he promised himself this. When he gets out, not if, he will train his heir to fullest. So that he wouldn't make the same mistakes he made. No doubt all those he would care for would be gone by the time he escape, the very civilizations he knew completely collapsed. He would make sure of that.

Make sure that his student would never suffer as he did.

**Meanwhile in a more peaceful era**

It was late in the evening and the sun was setting in the west, two figures could be seen walking down the road that led to Tanzaku Gai; a small but lively town that was a fair distance from Konoha.

One of the figures was a tall male standing about six foot four and seemed to be in his forties or so, although he carried himself as someone half that age. He had extremely long, spiky white hair tied into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face, red lines that ran down from his eyes, and a unique head protector with the kanji of 'oil' printed across the metallic object upon his forehead.

This man was Jiraiya the famed Toad Sage of the Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja), a former student of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage (Third Hokage), Shinobi no Kami (God of Ninja) and the Professor. Jiraiya was also the author of the popular adult fiction book series called Icha Icha and was a self-proclaimed super-pervert.

The man walking next to him was roughly five foot eleven and looked to be in his early to mid-twenties. He wore a standard Konoha ninja uniform, a flak jacket, with a short-sleeve long white coat with red flame adorning the edges. He had bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair that reached down to chin-length strands that framed both sides of his face. He was considered quite handsome by the fact that many women where often infatuated by his looks alone.

This man was Namikaze Minato, the famed Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Konoha's Yellow Flash), Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Hokage), and former student of Jiraiya.

The two men were on their way back to Konoha after successfully negotiating and signing an alliance with Sunagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Sand) and its leader the Yondaime Kazekage (Fourth Kazekage).

The reason as to why it was just the two of them since in most cases whenever a Kage leaves his or her village he or she would have a couple squads of ANBU or Jōnin level shinobi to act as their bodyguards. But since Jiraiya was traveling with the Hokage it was decided that it would be unneeded; since only a fool would think to attack two Kage level shinobi when they were together. Especially since these two shinobi were the Yondaime Hokage, the era's strongest shinobi currently in existence and Jiraiya the Toad Sage who was said to be the strongest member of the Densetsu no Sannin.

"Well Minato, we made it and we won't have to sleep out in the forest on the ground tonight." Jiraiya spoke jokingly.

"Right sensei and once we book a room in a hotel we can go down to a local bar and celebrate the alliance," replied Minato.

"Now you're talking," he replied as he smacked Minato on the back eager to have a drink of sake.

Soon enough the two men booked a room in a local hotel. After which they went into a nearby bar and unexpectedly met up with an old friend.

The person that they saw was a blond haired woman whose hair was tied into a long ponytail that reached down to her lower hip with chin-length strands framing both sides of her face, a diamond shaped mark on her forehead, and brown eyes. She was about five foot four and wore a green robe with a kanji for "Gamble" on it. Underneath her robe she wore a white sleeved shirt along with black short pants with a matching waist sash. But her most prominent features were her extremely large breasts (which were about one hundred six centimeters). She was what most individuals would call extremely beautiful.

"Hime, it's been awhile! I didn't expect to see you here." cried Jiraiya

The woman that Jiraiya had called out to was none other than Senju Tsunade, The Slug Princess; the only female member of the Densetsu no Sannin; the last living member of the Senju Clan; granddaughter of Senju Hashirama, the Shodai Hokage (First Hokage); Grandniece of Senju Tobirama, the Nidaime Hokage (Second Hokage); former student of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage. She was also credited as being the most beautiful woman in the world. It was thanks to her efforts in healing and curing poisons that Konoha was even able to win the Second Great Shinobi World War, earning her the title of being the greatest Iryo-nin (Medical-nin) in the elemental nations.

When Tsunade turned to see who had called her, the woman had expected to see a debt collector. She was instead greeted to the site of her old teammate and his former student and current Hokage, Minato.

"Jiraiya, Minato! What are you two doing here?" asked Tsunade.

"Minato and I just arrived in town after we finished negotiating an alliance between Suna and Konoha," replied Jiraiya.

"So I take it that negotiations went well since you must be down here to celebrate?" queried the Slug Princess.

"Yeah, things went ok, although the negotiations were tough thanks to the Yondaime Kazekage. He kept trying to make the alliance favour Suna more rather than making it equal to both villages. It didn't really help when he made several snide remarks about Konoha being too soft and weak," said Minato with a frown. He didn't like the Yondaime Kazekage much as he often found him to be a rather cold and uncaring individual. Especially with the way he ignored or passed off his pregnant wife, three year old daughter and two year old son as if they were nothing to him.

It was at this point that Minato finally notice a young teenage girl who was sitting next to Tsunade. The girl in question looked to be about fifteen and was holding a small little piglet in her arms. She was Shizune; Tsunade's apprentice and niece of the woman's late lover, KatōDan a renowned Shinobi of Konoha.

When Minato saw her, he greeted the adolescent kindly which caused her to blush slightly and then bow, greeting him by referring to him as, "Hokage-sama," to which Minato just brushed her off and told her to call him Minato since they were not currently in Konoha. This of course caused Shizune to blush deeper at calling probably the strongest Shinobi alive in such a familiar way.

The two men sat down on the bar stools with Minato on Tsunade's right and Jiraiya sitting next to Minato, prompting Tsunade to continue the conversation.

"So who's looking after the village while you're away? Surely you didn't leave the village in the care of those old fossils Koharu, Homura, Danzō, or anyone else on the council?" asked Tsunade since she never did like the three of them. This was because most of the time they acted like they knew better than everyone else and would often try to usurp other people's authority, especially the Hokage's if they didn't agree with his decision. While they couldn't officially do anything, they could definitely bring on the guilt and play on people's emotion to get the rest of the council to change their minds. Danzō was exceptional at doing so.

"Nah, we left sensei in charge until we get back," said Jiraiya to which Tsunade just nodded.

"So Minato how is life being Hokage?" she asked while taking a sip of her sake.

"Hard, especially with all the paperwork I have to do and all the meetings I have to attend with the council. It doesn't leave much time for a social life either," replied Minato as he took a sip of sake.

"What about that cute little red head ANBU girl from Uzushiogakure(Hidden by Whirling Tides) you were seeing? Kushina, wasn't that her name?" asked Jiraiya.

"Didn't work out, she wanted to focus more on her career rather than having a relationship," Minato answered with a slight sigh.

"Sorry to hear that, brat," he said regretfully at the failed relationship between the girl and his student.

Minato just brushed Jiraiya off saying that it was ok and that he was over her.

"So," drawled a slightly drunk Tsunade, "I guess that means that you're back on the market for all those eligible ladies out there who want to be the next Mrs. Namikaze," she finished with a smirk.

"I guess you could say that, and would you be among those ladies Tsunade-hime?" asked Minato with a slight smirk as he took another sip of sake.

"Hah! You wish, brat," laughed Tsunade as she took another large sip of sake from her saucer before refilling it.

Over the next four hours the three talked about different things and people in and out of Konoha. Shizune had left two and a half hours ago while Jiraiya had passed out drunk on the bar stand with drool leaking from his month. Tsunade and Minato continued to talk with one another, ignoring the snoring and drooling Jiraiya. As they talked they continued to drink more sake, becoming so intoxicated that the two Kage level Shinobi began to flirt with one another.

"You know Tsunade, I had the…biggest crush on you when…I was a Genin," slurred Minato.

"Hiccup! Well I'm honoured Minato-kun," Tsunade slurred her reply.

The two continued to flirt back and forth like this until Tsunade suddenly spoke. "Maybe we can have our own little party… back at my room…to celebrate Konoha's new alliance with Suna," giggled a fully inebriated Tsunade.

"Lead the way hime," said the equally intoxicated Hokage.

Soon enough the two drunken Shinobi staggered away from the bar, leaving the passed out Jiraiya on the bar stand. He would be promptly thrown out on the street soon after they left when the barman decided to close up. The two soon reached Tsunade's room and entered the room where upon they quickly and drunkenly began removing each other clothing and proceeded to "examine" one another.

For most of the night moans, grunts, and giggling could be heard coming from Tsunade's room and did not stop until very late in the night.

-Next morning in Tsunade's room-

Late the next morning, Tsunade awoke up with a groan due to the massive hangover that she was currently feeling.

"Ooooohhhh! My head…that's the last time I am going to celebrate with Jiraiya and Minato like that," thought Tsunade.

It was as she was at this moment that she noticed that she was naked and then heard another groan coming from next to her.

When she opened her eyes she was greeted with the sight of a nude male back facing her with bright blond spiky hair.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Tsunade as she jumped out of the bed and pulled the bed covers with her to cover her modesty. As soon as she pulled the bed cover, the man next to her fell off the bed and onto the floor causing him to groan again but this time in pain.

After a minute or so the mystery man stood up from the other side of the bed, holding his head from the painful hangover that he had from drinking so much the previous night, and from the large bump that was forming on his head after hitting the floor.

It was as the man stood up that Tsunade realized who the man was.

"MINATO?" shouted Tsunade.

Minato cringed at Tsunade's loud voice, due to a throbbing pain in his head. It was when he gained his bearings and looked at Tsunade that a confused look came across his face.

"Tsunade, what are you doing here in my room?" asked the confused Hokage.

"Your room? This is my room you baka! And I should be the one asking that not you! Not to mention why you're in 'MY' bed naked!" said Tsunade and she pointed at him angrily.

"Huh?" said Minato as looked down at himself and saw that he was indeed naked as a jaybird. Upon seeing this, the young man turned bright red and quickly grabbed a nearby pillow to cover "_him_".

"What happened? The last thing I can remember was the two of us talking and sensei was passed out drunk," groaned out Minato as he held his head due to the hangover.

"The last thing I remember was…" said Tsunade where she tried to remember what had happen last night when suddenly it all came back in a series of fast flashbacks. After which the female Sannin suddenly turned bright red in embarrassment as she continued to recall the previous night's activities.

Ironically enough, as Minato watched Tsunade's face turning various shades of red, he too began to remember what they did last night; causing him to also blush bright red from embarrassment.

Quickly enough an angry Tsunade looked back up at Minato and pointed accusingly at him.

"You bastard! You took advantage of me when I was drunk!"

"Me! I wasn't the one who was flirting at the bar! You were the one who started it all!"

"Don't you dare try and blame me! You admitted it yourself that you had a thing for me since your Genin days last night! And you decided to take advantage of me when I was drunk!"

"Hey now, I wasn't the one who invited me into your room. It was all your idea to come to your room. So if there was anyone who was taken advantage of, it was me as you had your way with me," said Minato who was pointing accusingly at her.

For the next ten minutes the two continued to try and place the blame the events of last night on one another, but eventually they agreed that it was both their faults. They then quickly got redressed and decided that they would keep what happened last night a secret between the two of them. Especially from a certain super pervert they both knew because if he ever found out he would never let either of them live it down and they would most likely end up in his next book.

After a few minutes, Minato left Tsunade's room and decided to head back to his room, hoping that Jiraiya had not gotten up yet.

Just as he was about to open the door a voice cried out to him.

"Hey Minato!"

When Minato turned around he saw Jiraiya coming towards him from the stairs leading to the ground floor of the hotel.

"Hey Minato! Glad to see that you're up; I thought you'd still be asleep from all the drinking last night. I guess you were about to come looking for me," spoke Jiraiya as he came up to his former student.

"Uh…yeah, that's right sensei," Minato said slightly nervously and secretly glad that his sensei was not in their shared room to find that he wasn't there at all last night.

"It seems that I was left in the bar by myself and thrown out on the street where I woke only a little while ago," continued Jiraiya, at which he began to narrow his eyes at the young Hokage.

"So why didn't you bring me back to our room last night?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well…uh…you see…the thing was…uh," stuttered out a nervous Minato while trying to come up with a good excuse and failing quite miserably in the process.

It was as Minato was trying to think up of an excuse that Jiraiya detected a certain scent coming from the young man's person.

"Minato, what is that smell coming from you?" asked Jiraiya as he came uncomfortably close and began to sniff Minato clothes.

"Is that perfume I smell?" Jiraiya asked.

Minato then began to get even more nervous as he silently cursed himself for not showering since he must have gotten some of her perfume on his clothing when he was with the blond haired woman. He knew that if his sensei recognized the smell he would quickly realize what happened in which case Minato would never hear the end of it.

To affirm Minato's fears, a knowing smirk appeared on the Toad Sage's face.

"Listen sensei, I can explain," began Minato as he tried to come up with a believable excuse as to why he had Tsunade's perfume on his clothes.

"What's there to explain? You got lucky with some young lady from the bar last night, didn't you brat?" asked Jiraiya with a perverted grin forming on his face.

"Huh?" was Minato's intelligent response as he had clearly expected his former teacher to say something entirely different.

"Come on Minato, I can smell the perfume coming off your clothes. You got lucky with some young girl from here. If you had just told me that from the start I would have understood. So who was she? Was it that young bar maid that winked at you last night when she served us sake or was it one of those young ladies at the nearby table who were eyeing you? Come on you can tell me," asked Jiraiya while grinning perversely, wanting to hear all the details.

"Uh yeah, you're right sensei. I guess I can't hide anything from you," said Minato as he let out a silent sigh of relief. Jiraiya had not recognized the perfume even though he still came very close to the truth.

"So are you going to tell me how it was or who you were with last night?" asked Jiraiya as he gently elbowed Minato in the side, all the while grinning like the super pervert he was.

Deciding to change the subject quickly, Minato said, "Maybe later sensei, but how about we get going? If we leave now and run a bit we can reach Konoha before nightfall."

As Minato walked down the stairs Jiraiya followed closely behind, trying to get the juicy details of what happened last night from his former disciple.

"Come on, brat! At least tell me who she was. Is she a blond, a brunette, or a red head? Is she a moaner or a screamer? At least tell me if I know her. Come on, brat, tell me that at least," pleaded Jiraiya.

Minato just ignored his sensei's pleas, all the while thinking "_If only you knew sensei. If only you knew._"

-Two months later-

Currently Tsunade was lying down on her bed, Shizune running a medical scan on her with chakra. She was doing this because she was the only one that Tsunade trusted one hundred percent and without question.

After she had finished her scan, she confirmed what Tsunade believed when she realized that she missed her period…she was pregnant.

Tsunade got up and quickly put on her green robe.

"_When I find that bastard, I'm going to kill him,_" thought an angry Tsunade.

"Shizune, get ready. We are leaving for Konoha," Tsunade ordered angrily.

This of course shocked her apprentice - not because her master had spoken angrily at her but because she had said that they were going to Konoha, the very place she swore she would never step foot in again.

"B-B-B-B-But w-w-w-why sensei?" stammered a shocked Shizune.

"Because I'm going to kill the father of my child for knocking me up," replied Tsunade as she stormed out of the room to get ready for her homecoming.

N/A. Well that the first Chapter of my new story the Hope of the Senju Clan. Please tell me what you think of the story and if you have any suggestions to make please go ahead since I welcome them all and I always read and reply to my reviewers.

Also for those who are reading my other stories. I quit. I've given up. I have given it my all but people still refuse to review them. I mean come on! Some guy writes 900 words tops and gets 20 review while it takes me nearly 10K just to receive the same treatment. That said, if I don't get at least 5 reviews per chapter I refuse to update my story any further. This story to be exact. I quit for everything else.

Please read and review

I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

By the way I'm have an opening for the name of the mysterious character at the beginning. If you wish to name him and add something to his background go ahead and private message me. Remember though the name and background must have the of the following things:

Name: Male

Background: Some sort of brutal general.

He must of also deserted his post.

His rise to the ranks of general.

His childhood which has to be traumatic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Senju Naruto: On a pile of corpses**

**Chapter Two: Ashes to embers**

**This story was inspired by the story Hope of the Senju Clan by Aragon Potter**

"_Thinking_"

"**Jutsu**"

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Naruto!**

300 Hundred Years. Have I truly stayed here in this prison this long? If so then it has been a magnificent 300. Three hundred years I have suffered alone with no one to talk to. To hold, love or cherish.

Three hundred years I have spent watching the fall of civilizations as they have been built and destroyed all over again. Despite the best efforts of my assailants they have underestimated my power. It will only take me a few more centuries to be free over this wretched place.

However I have not been idle for this long. Slowly ever so slowly I have corrupted my prison destroying it from within. I have turned the demons onto each other, the very ones that were designed to torture me with glee for all eternity. Granted it took a 100 years but I was eventually successful. Now all that remains is the prison itself.

Perhaps I should describe my prison to myself one last time. It is mostly a small metal box carved of runes. Hundreds of layers of seals intertwined with each other so that should one be destroyed another would take its place or worse renew the box with enough energy for sentience which will then cause it allow any of its fellow demons to emerge and torture me once again.

I chuckle at the situation. I have to beware of a box that can kill me. In all my years I have only found one that is so similar and that is the house of pain. A genjutsu if you may call it, that makes you think you are in a house only thing is you're in a box. One that only appears every few years. This box is of similar sentience. It is crafty, malicious and shrewd just like its creators. I have to be wary. On misstep will doom my entire existence.

One where my organs were ripped from slowly one my one before I was beaten by each one of them. In another torture sequence I felt like I was being eaten by hordes of people when it was the truth, however in another sequence I remember they filled me with flesh eating beetles that at away at me slowly. There was only two beetles but it was enough. Each beetle ate my very flesh rapidly before leaving me to die of supposed blood loss.

Granted I can't die in this box but it doesn't make it any better, only worse for I will never receive the sweet salvation of death. Besides that would defy the very point of my punishment.

At least now the box can no longer harm me with its sadistic inner demons.

But the box itself is just as dangerous. On each layer of seal there is thousands of individual seals. All on the surface. I could use all my power to destroy the box now but that would cause me lose everything. But haven't I lost everything already? I have nothing to live for, except myself.

If that is the case then I will escape this god for shaken box. And soon.

My assailents were idiots. They thought they could truly punish me by locking me up for all of eternity. They were wrong. I have seen the world around me and how it has been destroyed by itself. Civilization has fallen. And so will this one. Not now but soon. And all that will be left of it is buildings of the old world.

But I know that humanity with rise once again. When this world is nothing but dust and ashes, humanity will rise to rebuild the civilization it has lost. I know because I have been there. Gods fall, mountains collapse but humanity will rise. I must never underestimate the resilience of the human mind. It only take one to lead millions.

I know because I have been there. It only takes one. One man, one leader, one god. But I know that there is no true god.

Because the only god that exists is the one you choose to believe in.

Around the box:

Layers of layers of seals started to flash underground. The tomb was being destroyed quicker than anyone expected. Energy rippled out of the ground effecting the life around it. Not immediately but in years to come. A dark taint appeared above ground releasing ripples of bloodlust and chaos just like the one who was entombed centuries prior. The warmaster would awaken and soon. And when he does this world shall truly learn about war.

War is not something we want but it is necessary and when the warmaster awakens this world shall burn with fire, chaos and unholy vengence.

Konoha

It was a typical peaceful day in Konoha. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there was a nice, cool, gentle breeze coming in from the west.

At the main gate entrance were two Konoha Chunin. Both were relaxing and enjoying the warm and peaceful day by leaning back on the two rear legs of their chairs and resting their legs on the desk of the entrance toll.

"Ah! This is the life, isn't it?" said one of the Chunin.

"Yeah, nothing to do but relax, enjoy the sun, and let life pass you by slowly," said the other.

"True... But I would still give a lot for something interesting to happen," replied the first Chunin.

"You know the old saying, 'Be careful for what you wish for because you just might ge-'" started the second Chunin but stopped when he felt the ground shake beneath him.

When he opened his eyes, he saw something that made him pale and freeze with fear; Senju Tsunade stomping towards them like some wrathful giant. For every step she took, the ground would crack in small spider web like patterns and as she headed towards them they swore they could see a black aura around her that spoke of slow, agonizing pain and death. But the thing that freaked the two Chunin out the most was the disturbing red fire in her eyes that would have sent even the bravest and mightiest Kage level shinobi running for the hills at the very sight.

Scurrying behind Tsunade was a young teenage girl with short black hair who was carrying a small piglet in her arms and seemed to be trying and failing to calm down a vengeful Tsunade. As she and Tsunade passed by the Chunin, they saw that they were heading towards the Hokage tower and also heard Tsunade saying something about killing some bastard and mentioning all the different ways she was going to do it. As her form disappeared into the distance, the two Chunin quickly broke out of their stupors.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful what you wish for?" said the second Chunin.

The first Chunin just nodded dumbly and said, "Who do you think pissed her off that much to come back here?"

"I don't know but may Kami have mercy on his soul for Tsunade-sama will not," said the second Chunin.

At which point both men shivered at the thought of what Tsunade would do to that poor soul and began to silently pray for the man who was about to painfully enter the next life at the hands of a vengeful Slug Princess.

(In the Hokage Office)

Minato was currently sitting at his desk, discussing some matter about the village with Sarutobi and Jiraiya who were sitting across from him when he suddenly felt a chill run down his spine, causing him to shudder slightly.

"Hey Minato, are you ok? Is there something wrong?" asked Jiraiya seeing the slight shudder in Minato's shoulders.

"I don't know. I just felt as if someone had just walked over my grave," answered Minato.

Before either Sarutobi or Jiraiya could reply to Minato's comment they heard loud noises coming from the other side of the double doors to his office.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE WAS IN A MEETING WITH KAMI HIMSELF I'M GOING IN THERE AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" shouted an angry female voice that was familiar to the three men.

After which the three could hear various noises coming from behind the doors. There were the sounds of scuffling, things breaking, bones breaking, a man screaming in pain, and a woman screaming in abject horror. After which the double doors were knocked off of their hinges as one of the ANBU guards from outside was thrown into it and flew out the window that was behind Minato, the double doors chasing after him, causing the three men in the office to duck both man and doors as they sailed over their heads.

As they raised their heads, they were greeted with a sight that would have put the Shinigami to shame; a vengeful looking Tsunade with fires of unholy rage burning around her form and licking away at the ceiling. The sight was made all the worse for Minato since Tsunade had her eyes set on him. Minato could swear that if looks could kill, he'd be nothing more than a smoking crater right now.

Behind Tsunade the three men peered out into the waiting hall outside the Hokage office. The place looked as if a bomb had gone off with cracks, dents, and holes on the floor, ceiling, and walls. They saw the secretary running around the corner, trying to get as far away from the walking hurricane as fast as humanly possible while the other ANBU guard was currently groaning in pain on the floor. None of the men could blame him since he now looked like a human-sized pretzel with his arms and legs clearly being broken and bent in a position that were simply not natural for any person to be in. Directly behind Tsunade was Shizune who had grabbed onto the back end of Tsunade's green robe trying to hold her back and calm her sensei down and failing at doing either.

At which point Tsunade locked eyes on Minato, raise her hand and pointed accusingly at him.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU BASTARD. WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR BALLS THROUGH YOUR ASS!" roared the furious Senju, causing the three men to subconsciously take a step back in fear and cover their manhood's at the image their minds had conjured up due to such a threat.

Suddenly, two more ANBU members who were stationed in the office and had hidden themselves in the rafters of the office appeared in front of Minato as to protect their Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama, please stop your advance towards the Hokage or else we will have no choice but to use forc-" spoke one of the ANBU but froze mid word when Tsunade locked eyes with him and saw nothing but promises of pain, suffering, and a dash of living hell on earth in those honey coloured orbs.

Tsunade turned her glare to the second ANBU; the man could swear that Tsunade's eyes were drilling holes into his head. After which she spoke in a tone of voice that all but guaranteed pain and death if he did not listen and obey.

"If you and your friend here know what is good for you, the both of you will move and stay out of my way because if you don't, I will do a far worse to you two than what I did with your friend back there when he '_tried_' to get in my way." Without removing her gaze from them, she pointed back at the ANBU behind her that was now a human pretzel and was still groaning in pain. "In which case by the time I'm done with you, the medic-nins won't be able to tell the differences from your asses to your heads and you will both be choking on your own balls."

When the two ANBU looked at what had become of their comrade, they quietly gulped, looked at one another, and pondered their choices. The first was trying to defend their Hokage with their lives like any true ANBU member in which case they would most likely be killed or suffer a worse fate than the one that their comrade behind Tsunade had endured. While the second choice was that they could move aside and let Tsunade through where she would proceed to dismember and most likely kill their Hokage but they would live.

The choice was clear. The two ANBU silently nodded in agreement and as if they could read each other mind they then turned to Minato who was behind them and spoke together

"Forgive us Hokage-sama but we enjoy living too much and having our body parts the way they are now," spoke the two ANBU together at which point they both used **Shunshin** to get the pretzel shaped ANBU and then used **Shunshin** to make their escape.

(Author Note: Do You Blame Them?)

"_Cowards! Whatever happened to protecting and serving the Hokage with your lives?_" Minato thought angrily. Although at the way that Tsunade was looking at him he was starting to think that the two ANBU members might have had the right idea since he was wishing that he was anywhere but here right now.

As Tsunade took two steps towards Minato and was about to reach over his desk to grab him by the collar and begin wringing his neck, Jiraiya bravely or foolishly (Author Note: depending on who's point of view it was) interposed himself between Minato and the wrathful Tsunade.

"Hey now Hime, calm down and tell us what's going on? I don't know what you think Minato did to you, but I really think he's gotta be innocent. He's been here the whole time and he would never do anything bad that would get you mad at him. I know him." said the Toad Sage, trying to calm his angry teammate down. Although as he tried, he recalled only one other time seeing Tsunade this mad; the only time he ever peeked in on her when she was in the Konoha Hot Springs.

"HERE THE WHOLE TIME? HERE THE WHOLE TIME EXCEPT FOR THAT NIGHT AT TANZAKU GAI WERE HE GOT ME DRUNK AND WE SPENT THE NIGHT AT THAT SHITTY MOTEL WHERE HE KNOCKED ME UP!" shouted the furious Tsunade

"Huh…?"said the stunned Jiraiya who did not quite believe what he just heard and was soon joined by Sarutobi and Minato who were equally stunned.

"ARE YOU ALL DEAF OR ARE YOU ALL TOO THICK HEADED TO UNDERSTAND! WELL HERE IT IS PLAIN AND SIMPLE SO THAT EVEN YOU CAN UNDERSTAND; THAT BASTARD STUDENT OF YOURS GOT ME PREGNANT!" roared Tsunade.

This of course got an immediate reaction from the three men. Sarutobi's jaw hit the floor and his eyes were the size of saucers. Jiraiya was doing a perfect imitation of a gaping fish since his brain was on shutdown mode due to it not being able to compute what he had just heard. While Minato… he just fainted.

Shizune who was watching the whole affair could not blame the three men's reaction since her own was very much similar theirs.

To say that Shizune was shocked when her sensei first told her that she had slept with the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow) and was now carrying his child; something that many women all over Konoha would have loved to have done, would be like saying that Jiraiya was only a little perverted.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama, please calm down. All this stress can't be good for the baby," Shizune pleaded.

Surprisingly, this comment seemed to have gotten through to Tsunade. She started to calm down a bit and take a deep breath.

Quickly Sarutobi got over his shock and went over to Minato to awaken the young Kage.

When Sarutobi woke Minato up and helped him up onto his feet, Minato then looked at Tsunade

"Y-Y-You're p-p-preg-pregnant?" said Minato who was still in shock.

"Isn't that what I just said you baka!" said Tsunade angrily, wanting to gauge his eyes out with a blunt senbon.

"B-B-B-But y-you can't be- I mean," Minato stuttered. "The_"incident_?" I-we-there's no way…..that you got-"

"TELL THAT TO MY FUCKING UTERUS YOU BASTARD!" bellowed Tsunade as she took a step around Jiraiya, who was still doing his fish imitation, towards Minato as she was ready to kill the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama, PLEASE!" begged Shizune. The brunette was fearful as to what the stress would do to not only the baby but to her sensei as well. Even the little piglet Ton Ton was trying to get its master to calm down by pulling at Tsunade's high heeled shoes.

At which Tsunade started to calm herself down once more by taking deep breaths and counting to ten.

It was at this point that Jiraiya's brain started to reboot where he quickly appeared in front on Minato on bended knees and started crying tears of joy.

"Minato, my boy! I never thought I could be more proud of you than when you created the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (Flying Thunder God Technique) or when you became Hokage, but I am! You have surpassed me yet again and did what I could never do: YOU SLEPT WITH TSUNADE!" said the crying Toad Sage as he continued to weep tears of pure joy. "PLEASE! Tell me what it was like to partake in the fruits of those heavenly bosoms of hers, and was she a moaner or a screamer? Please! I need to know!" begged Jiraiya who grabbed onto Minato's coat while still on bended knees, inspiring both Sarutobi and Minato to have large sweat drops at the back of their heads.

At which point Jiraiya suddenly stood up and went into a thinking pose. "Although now that I think about it I should have known that Tsunade liked younger men since there had to be a reason as to why she never seemed to fall for my manly charms. But, still, I never took Tsunade as a cougar (1)," said Jiraiya out loud.

This, of course, had not helped Tsunade to keep her calm. She was barely containing her temper after Jiraiya began to beg for information on their night together. The fact that she was also in the beginning of her first trimester where her emotions were beginning to go out of whack, and she had already suffered some mood swings earlier to prove that, was not helping matters either. With all of that combined when Jiraiya had made the remark of saying she was a cougar it was the final straw that broke the camel's back.

Sarutobi smacked his palm to his face and covered his eyes. Partly out of embarrassment since Jiraiya was never one of his brightest pupils and partially because he wouldn't have to see the dismemberment and murder of someone he considered a son at the hands of someone he considered a daughter, because of what the pervert had said. Tsunade pounced on Jiraiya like a real live cougar while screaming out, "Pervert!" and proceeding to beat him within an inch of his life.

Minato, who was still in shock at what Tsunade had told him, spared a small part of his mind to feel sorry for his sensei since, technically, it was his fault that his sensei was being beaten up. The self-proclaimed super pervert was screaming out in pain and begging for mercy, receiving none as Tsunade continued to beat the sage to within an inch of his life.

After about ten minutes or so, in which Tsunade had mauled Jiraiya to a point that he didn't even look human anymore and shouldn't even be alive by all rights, Shizune had finally been able to calm her down again.

It was after this that Minato spoke again, "A-are you sure? I mean-well, of course you're sure, you're a med-nin, but how-I mean, well, of course I know HOW technically but don't you have-er-do, or…well-By all that's holy, what are we going to do?" cried Minato as he held his aching head in frustration from the information overload at what was happening right now.

"You'd better not be thinking beyond, 'How are we going to explain this to the council or everyone else in the village?' because if you're thinking of me getting rid of it-!" said Tsunade as she felt her temper rising again and the growing need to neuter the blond haired man with a dull scalpel and no sedative.

"NO! I would never think of ever forcing you to get rid of it!" said Minato quickly since he had always wanted to start a family -although this wasn't the way he had imagined doing it.

Thankfully, Minato's quick response was able to soothe Tsunade's rising anger a little and sate her desire to castrate the younger man at the very least.

"Well then, you better not be thinking, 'Who's it going to live with?' because I'm not going stay in this cursed village! I have already lost nearly everyone I ever cared about to it and I'm not going to lose my child to it as well," spoke Tsunade with perseverance, after which both Minato and Tsunade began to "discuss" - more like argue - what they were going to do.

As Tsunade and Minato were "discussing" what they were going to do, Sarutobi watched them and could not help but grin. While this certainly threw a major wrench in the works of both Minato's and Tsunade's lives and plans for the future, it just might prove to be a really good thing for both of them.

Since, with a child, Tsunade might finally come out of her depression that she had been spiralling down since the loss of her lover, Dan, and her little brother, Nawaki. Sarutobi knew that when she was with Dan that they both had often talked about having children and that Tsunade had wanted nothing more than to start a family with him, although when he died so had that dream. Now it seemed that fate had decided to finally give his former student some measure of happiness by giving her the chance to be a mother. Even though he knew that Tsunade would be disappointed that it was not Dan's child she was carrying, it still did not change the fact that it was HER child; she would never get rid of it and would love it all the same. Sarutobi also knew that with a child there was a good chance that Tsunade might return to Konoha. He also knew it would not be right now, but given time she just might. Sarutobi knew from personal experience that the power of love between a parent and its child could heal almost any emotional wound.

Sarutobi thought that this child could also help Minato out as well since he had never gotten over the loss of his parents last year. They had been killed by Iwa assassins who had somehow managed to sneak into the village and kill his parents as retaliation for a major defeat that Iwa had suffered at Minato's hands. Although Minato had killed the one's responsible, it still had affected him greatly. What was not widely known was that he was secretly afraid to start a relationship with anyone since he took the blame for being unable to protect his parents and had the fear of the same thing happening to another person he loved. After the event it had taken awhile for Jiraiya to get Minato out of his depression, but the blonde had never been the same. But, like Tsunade, perhaps this child could also help heal some of Minato's wounds.

Sarutobi grinned a bit more when he thought of the child more and about how powerful the child would be considering their pedigree since it's great, great grandfather was the Shodaime Hokage (First Hokage), it's great, great uncle was the Nidaime Hokage (Second Hokage), its mother being the Slug Princess and strongest kunoichi alive, and its father being the legendary Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Konoha's Yellow Flash) - the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Hokage). With just both its parents being Kage level shinobi alone the child would be powerhouse, a monster (in a good way), a Hokage in the making that could very well surpass all the previous Hokages. The former Hokage then began to imagine holding an amazingly strong little warrior with god-like chakra control on his knees and it made him smile all the more. As he thought about this, however, he also thought of something else that made him frown.

Deciding to make himself known to the bickering duo, Sarutobi cleared his throat loudly so that they would take notice of him.

"Now that I have you attention, I believe that there is a matter that you are forgetting that is of great importance and that we should discuss," said Sarutobi.

"What is it then?" asked a still fuming Tsunade.

"Your child or, to be more precise, its life," said the former Hokage.

"Huh?" both Minato and Tsunade said in unison.

"Tell me, Tsunade, does anyone else know that you are pregnant with Minato's child or even that you are pregnant at all?" asked Sarutobi.

"Other that you, Shizune, the pervert here, and this bastard, then no," said Tsunade pointing at Jiraiya and then at Minato respectively.

"Good," replied Sarutobi.

"Good...? Why is that good?" asked a confused Tsunade.

"Your child's life would be in great danger otherwise is why. Since something like this will not remain a secret forever. From the moment it is born into this world, your child will have a target placed on it by other villages, organizations, and factions of shinobi inside and outside of Konoha who will target it as well. They will attempt to kidnap your child in the hopes of holding it hostage to force you to do what they want or to train it to fight for them. Other villages may just kidnap it and use it for breeding to rebuild the Senju Clan in their country because even today your clan's power and prestige is still well known and respected all over the Elemental Continent. Many villages would love nothing more than to have that at their disposal. Also those very same villages and organizations may even decide to send assassins and have your child killed so as to prevent the very same thing from occurring here in Konoha. And let's not forget that both you and your Clan still have many enemies out there that would like nothing more than to end the Senju bloodline once and for all or would just like to hurt you by killing the child," spoke a serious Sarutobi.

This of course made Tsunade go white in fear, not for herself but for her child. She had not really thought of the dangers her child would be in by her simply being its mother. She instinctually wrapped both her arms around her abdomen as if trying to protect the unborn child from the dangers of the world at large.

"And when word gets out that Minato is the father, the child will be placed in even greater danger. Since like with Tsunade, outside forces will do everything within their power to turn or eliminate him just like your parents Minato." This caused a pained look to cross the young kage's face. "And don't forget Iwa would be at the top of that list since they would love nothing more than to kill your child and end your line as revenge for what you did in the war," finished the former Hokage.

"So what do we do then? Because if you're saying that I have to abandon my child then you hav-" growled Tsunade as she was about to ready to lay out the old man if he was suggesting what she thought he was but before she could finish Sarutobi interrupted her.

"No! No, of course not! Tsunade, I would never think of asking you and Minato to do such a thing," Sarutobi quickly said, seeing where his former student line of thought was going. As a father he knew how painful it would be to ask a parent to give up its child, Sarutobi himself would sooner rip off his own arm than give up any of his own children and he would never ask someone else to do something that he himself could not.

Also, he knew that if he did force her to give up the child she would never forgive him and that the heartbreak of losing her child would most likely send her into an even deeper depression, one that she would never recover from and would inevitably cause her to drink herself to death, something that Sarutobi would never want for Tsunade.

Besides, he knew Tsunade would protect her child no matter what and from whoever tried to harm them. Sarutobi knew from past experience that there was nothing in this world more dangerous than a mother protecting its child - especially if that mother happened to be Tsunade - and may Kami have mercy on whatever foolish soul that tried to do the child harm since Tsunade most definitely would not.

"What I mean, Tsunade, is that we have to be careful and plan out what we should do. That's all. If we don't, we could be putting your child in danger. That is all I'm saying" said Sarutobi.

"He's right, Tsunade, we have to be careful, for our child's sake at least. Perhaps you could come back to the village an-" said Minato before being interrupted.

"NO! I told you before I will not stay in this accursed village. Short of Shizune (2) and this child I've lost every single member of my family and Clan to it. I will not lose another person to this village again." stubbornly said Tsunade and stomped her foot down on the floor, causing the room shake and making her point clear.

"But Tsunade, you can't go around traveling while you're pregnant. What if you were attacked? Or something happens and we weren't there to help? You're putting OUR child in danger, so please think what is best for our child," pleaded Minato.

"I said no and that's my final answer."

Sarutobi then decided to interrupt again and prevent another argument from happening.

"Perhaps there can be a compromise," spoke Sarutobi, at which point both Minato and Tsunade looked at the former Hokage.

"Like what?" asked Tsunade.

"For the past several years the small nearby farming village of Mihara has sent several requests to us asking us to send a medic or medic-nin to their village. Their village has no real doctor to treat the injured and sick and they usually have to travel here to get any help or they have to send someone to bring back medical aid. Now, if they had their own doctor to train someone there, then they could help themselves. My solution is that you two," he indicated Tsunade and Shizune, "go there where you can help the people and train someone to help with their minor illnesses and injuries that they suffer there. In doing that, there should be little to nothing for you to do. Also, since the village is near us and our patrol forces have routes near it, help can quickly arrive quickly and with little trouble if something happens to you while you are there. Not to mention that if Minato gives you one of his special kunai he can use his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** to immediately teleport there at any time or when you need help. Thus, you each get what you want. Tsunade does not need to stay in the village like she wants, but she is near enough so that help can arrive quickly if she needs it like Minato wants. Also, the village of Mihara even gets what they want, so it's a win-win for everyone," stated Sarutobi as he picked up his pipe from the floor from where he had dropped it when he first heard that Tsunade was pregnant with Minato's child. He then lit it and started to puff smoke out and let the calming scent of tobacco filter through his nostrils.

After Minato and Tsunade heard Sarutobi's solution, they thought about it for a few minutes and both nodded in agreement with finding it fair and acceptable.

"Fine then. I'll just get some things from the hospital before I head out to the village to set things up. If I need anything, I'll send one of my slug summons to tell you," answered Tsunade.

"Before you go Tsunade, take this," said Minato as he took out one of his Hiraishinkunai from his pouch and giving it to her. She took the kunai and nodded her thanks. After which she then left, and walked out of the office through the broken doorway with Shizune and her pet piglet Ton Ton following close behind.

Once Tsunade had left and was out of earshot, both Minato and Sarutobi let a sigh of exhaustion. Their talk with Tsunade and the bombshell she had dropped drained them both more than they had thought possible. Jiraiya, on the other hand, was lying forgotten in a heap till he started groaning in pain. He was covered in black and blue bruises and bumps and his arms, legs, and back were in a myriad of shapes and angles that were clearly not natural and looked extremely painful.

Both Minato and Sarutobi wondered how the super pervert was even alive after what happened to him and if he had some kind of bloodline limit that was the was the source of his ability to survive after that kind of beating he had just received as well as the past beatings that he had suffered from Tsunade and other women when he peeped on them.

"Minato, I think you should take him to the hospital where they can at least 'TRY' to fix him, though we may have to ask Tsunade to do so if they cannot," said Sarutobi.

"Yeah, although it is his own fault that he usually ends up like this. These kind of things would never happen to him if he could just control those perverted urges and thoughts of his," said an exasperated Minato.

"True but if he didn't then we wouldn't have those books of his that we both like to read. Besides, I'm told that an artist must suffer for his art and Jiraiya often refers himself as an artist and his novels as art," said a smirking Sarutobi where Minato just smirked back and used the **Shunshin** to quickly take Jiraiya to the hospital.

"_We certainly live in interesting times, huh?_" thought Sarutobi with a slight chuckle as he looked out the window.

"_That we do elder,"_ thought the Warmaster as he found himself attracted to the killing intent that the woman displayed to the men. For curiosity's sake only he listened in to the conversation through his mental link. Yes. The woman child will be an appropriate substitute for the situation.

I sense great things coming this way and perhaps this woman's child is in the center of it. The eye of the storm if you may say so. I chuckle with mirth. Perhaps the child is worthy. Yes, if the powers of child are like its ancestors these people talk about it will be an acceptable replacement. However I must test the child through trials of blood and rage.

Afterall it will only be fitting for my future heir.

N/A

(1). Not the big cat, Cougar is also a nickname given to the type of woman at about 40 years of age or older who exclusively pursues very young men.

(2). Shizune would have been Tsunade's sister in-law or something close to that, had her and Dan married

Well that's another chapter done. Hoped you all liked it and the next chapter will be about the attack on Konoha and Minato sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto.

Also for Naruto's Mokuton or any ancestrial abilities, yes they will remain however this Naruto's abilities will be far more corrupted and chaotic.

I am also still holding on to any suggestions for naming the "Warmaster" and his background. In fact I have no idea what I should name him because I can't find anything to fit it in any situation.

Read and Review please. I hope I hit my quota of five to ten reviews every chapter otherwise I'll abandon this story like all my previous ones. Hey you can't blame me for not continuing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Senju Naruto: On a pile of Corpses**

**Chapter Three: Trials**

**This story was inspired by the story Hope of the Senju Clan by Aragon Potter**

"_Thinking"_

"**Jutsu"**

"_**Summon speech**_"

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Naruto!**

**Warning: Torture, blood and violence coming up. In this story Naruto is completely ruthless. He doesn't kill for the sake of killing but he comes close to it a few times.**

**Read and Review. No seriously Read and review or I'm abandoning this story.**

For the next nine month Tsunade helped the people of Mihara with their illness and the injuries that happened from farming. During that time, Tsunade helped train a local girl, Kara, on how to deal with a variety of illnesses and injuries and how to mix herbs correctly.

Kara who had surprisingly good knowledge on herbs; she could easily tell which ones were good for certain ailments. The girl was a quick study and after a few months she was good enough to easily handle the cases that happened around the village but even so Tsunade and Shizune helped out whenever they could.

During her stay Tsunade found her temporary life in the village quite peaceful and relaxing. There was however the occasional extreme bar fight between the local drunks that ended with a few ribs snapped. As the time went on she began to show signs of her pregnancy and used her Genjutsu skills to hide her growing baby bump. She would only release it when she was in the privacy of her own home.

During the same nine months, Minato had made up an excuse as to why Tsunade had raged into the village and then left again. The excuse was that she had somehow found out that Jiraiya created a character in his next Icha Icha novel that was based on Tsunade. The character would then fall in love with a white haired Toad Magician and then would have wild frenzy nights together. The story was quickly accepted since everyone knew about how Tsunade would often beat Jiraiya for his perverted habits (not to mention the Jiraiya perverted ideas), it was even made more believable when Minato arrived in the hospital with at severely injured Jiraiya who had to spend a while in intensive care.

Whilst Jiraiya was recovering, Sarutobi and Minato visited Tsunade either individually or together by having Minato transport them through his **Hiraishin no Jutsu**since they did not want to attract attention. After all, one would come to wonder why the Hokage would make trips to a no name village.

When they would visit they noticed that Tsunade had a sort of glow around her; one that women get when they're pregnant and happy. They also took notice that she smiled more in the past few months than she had the past few years. To their surprise, Tsunade had given up drinking. Also during their visits the three men and anyone that dared to flirt with her were also victims of Tsunade's mood swings during her first trimester. Tsunade could be happy one moment, angry the next, in which case Jiraiya and Minato seemed to be at the receiving end of or crying her eyes out which Sarutobi and Shizune usually dealt and comforted her. Tsunade's angry mood swings often ended in hospital visits for broken noses, jaws, black eye, concussions, cracked ribs or, if they really annoyed her, internal bleeding. The three men also noticed during the first trimester and throughout the rest of the pregnancy that Tsunade breasts seemed to have gotten bigger. When they asked Shizune had informed them that during pregnancy women breasts grow due to hormonal changes in which the breasts swell so that they can fill with milk and be able to feed the baby with. This of course caused Jiraiya to go all perverted and make comment about how if Tsunade breast's got ant bigger then she wouldn't be able to stand up straight let alone move. Unfortunately Tsunade had heard him which resulted in Jiraiya spending two months in intensive care again.

During the second trimester of the pregnancy Tsunade asked Shizune to do a scan and find out what gender the child was going to be. When they found out that Tsunade was going to have a son, which had caused Minato to faint again when he heard. Soon after Minato somehow convinced Tsunade to name their son "Naruto" after the main character of Jiraiya's only book that wasn't porn, "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi". They also agreed to make Jiraiya Naruto Godfather, Shizune his Godmother, and Sarutobi Naruto official Grandfather since he was the closest thing to a father that Tsunade had. Her own father died during The First Great Shinobi World War. Both Jiraiya and Shizune were more than happy to be Naruto Godparents and Sarutobi was honored to be little Naruto official Grandfather since he had always wanted to be one.

A few months later Tsunade water broke and she went into labor where she was secretly transported to a private room in the Hospital that had been sealed off from everyone but those who knew. When Minato found out he thought it would be the happiest day of his life. Unfortunately it would be also his last.

* * *

The Warmaster:

As for the Warmaster these nine months had been pleasant to say the least. The thought of a new heir to rise gave him hope. He no longer despaired for he knew that the child who shall be born will be an excellent candidate in the future. However there were several reasons why he chose this child over any other more powerful alternatives which were present such as Hanzō's Granddaughter, the Granddaughter of the Tsuchikage and etc. He chose the Senju child for two reasons.

These two reasons were fact that the child was still developing in the womb of his mother and his Mokuton abilities.

Due the fact that the child was already developing in her womb there was some tampering which he could do. Granted he couldn't install all the modifications he wished to make without killing the mother, turning the child insane or both but he could change his behaviour. From what he learned of the Senju clan they were an honourable peace loving family. In his opinion they were fools.

War is inevitable. Granted it is horrible and barbaric but that was human nature. Without war there is not chance to develop beyond one's stage. Without war there is no driving force pushing a country to be better than its opponent. Without war there is nothing that will separate the strong from the weak.

Conflict is predetermined in the DNA of human beings. We have the natural urge to prove ourselves and make our place in this world. Whether by pushing aside the competition or simply thriving in a society. Aggression is encouraged in any society and war is inevitable. The only way a society can raise from the ashes is through competing with other societies until it comes out on top.

The Warmaster didn't consider peace as a possibility. It is improbable, impossible. Peace is just like a dying man and if peace truly does set in then the Human race will be extinguished like a match. Just like its ancestors nearly war. It is only through picking up arms and fighting can any human face and overcome any trials which will be thrown at it.

War is natural selection at its finest within one's species. Just like the dolphins and sharks or ants and termites. War is inevitable.

He had learned from experience that peace is a lie. The only universal means of communication a human can understand is force. The ancestors of the Senju clan knew this, all other clans understood this but this Hokage, this man with Mokuton refused to accept reality and it cost him greatly.

For the child he looked at the growing fetus and delved himself in its DNA. A male how interesting.

The second reason why he chose this child as his heir is his Mokuton powers. He didn't wish for the child to become a berserker like him killing for the sake of satisfaction or from pleasure but he needed a killer for a heir. A gladiator of death, blood, violence and rage. The Warmaster needed the child to be strong, strong enough that it will stand the trials that it will face.

His mere involvement was pushing him back decades with the cursed box he was trapped in, but if the child truly survived it wouldn't matter. His art of war would never be lost. He chuckled with mirth to himself before pushing himself to his task.

Silent as a ghost and like a spirit he glided a piece of himself to the mother and the unborn child. She woke up ready to fight but sensed nothing. After an hour of continuous searching with her senses she decided it had been nothing. Excellent.

However awakening of the mother had put a wrench in his plans. His abilities for gene changing was best when the woman was in deep sleep but he would have to take what he could get. He slipped himself into the womb of the mother and into the child.

The spirit of the child sensed an unknown but not completely hostile presence entering the womb. It sensed the spirit was up to something but just chose to lay and watch what would occur. Fool.

Like a viper biting a mouse he launched himself at the DNA of the child tainting it with his values. Immediately the child's DNA shook trying to fight of its presence but with no such luck. Only exceptionally strong willed adults could stop the taint of his venom. A fetus stood no chance.

Its job done his spirit and chakra slipped away dissipating into the air. He knew the left over chakra with create new generation of demon possessed humans but that was what he had expected and wanted. Now he shall see how this child faces of against the demons of his future. And it seemed that he would face one very soon.

* * *

Now back to Minato

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Tsunade as she was wracked with a contraction.

"Come on Tsunade you're doing fine" said Minato as he stood next to Tsunade

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! DAMN YOU MINATO, YOU BASTARD! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" roared Tsunade at the Hokage as she crushed his hand that he had given her as a sign of support, making him fall on his knees.

"That's it Tsunade-sensei you're nearly there, I'm starting to see its head" Shizune who was in front of Tsunade helping with the birth.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HURRY THE HELL UP AND GET IT OUT OF ME!" shouted Tsunade.

"Come on Tsunade your nearly finished, just a little more and it be all over" encouraged Minato.

"I WOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THIS MESS IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, YOU BASTARD!" screamed Tsunade as she raised her free hand and went to hit Minato in the face but before she could hit him Minato quickly used **Kawarimi no Jutsu**(Substitution Jutsu) to replace himself with the nearest thing to him. This unfortunately was Jiraiya who was then sent through the wall and into the sweet and not so gentle embrace of unconsciousness.

"_Sorry sensei, better you than me_" thought Minato sympathetically. He looked at the Jiraiya shaped hole in the wall and saw legs sticking out of the room, which was luckily unoccupied, and groaning in pain.

Minato was then pulled out of his train of thought when Tsunade screamed again "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GET THIS FUCKING BRAT OUT OF ME BEFORE IT KILLS ME!"

"That it Tsunade-sensei, it almost out, just one more push and the baby will be out" said Shizune.

"Come on Tsunade you heard her just one more push, just one more you can do it" repeated Minato.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! BESIDES, YOU TRY AND PUSH THIS BRAT OUT SINCE HE JUST WON'T COME OUT, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Tsunade

After another minute or so of screaming and one big final push Minato and Tsunade then heard the small cry of a baby. Shizune then cut the umbilical cord and quickly wrapped the baby in a small blue blanket and then quickly deposited the squealing bundle into his mother's arms.

"Lady Tsunade, allow me to introduce you to your son, Senju Naruto."

The tired but happy Tsunade then took the still crying baby in her arms "Hello little one" cooed Tsunade as she brushed her hands over the baby bright blond-white hair, round face and smiled down on him.

Soon baby Naruto stopped crying as he looked at its mother and showed his bright sapphire eyes. After which he smiled back making him look all the more adorable to everyone in the room.

"Look, he has Minato eyes not to mention his hair and his face looks like Minato in a way" said Jiraiya who had just come out of the hole and came to see his newly born Godson.

"Yes but he has Tsunade nose, chin and ears, his skin color is a lighter shade like hers and his eyes are the same shape as hers" spoke Sarutobi as he came over to see his Grandson in all but blood.

"He's beautiful sensei" Shizune gushed as she looked down on her Godson and wiggled her finger over baby Naruto face who was following her finger around with his eyes.

"He is isn't he" answered Tsunade as she smiled down at her adorable son as if he was the most beautiful and precious thing in the world; he was as far as she was concerned

"Don't you agree Minato" asked Tsunade as she continued to look down at her son and smile

"Definitely and when he gets older he'll be a lady killer with hundreds of them chasing after him" chuckled Minato

"Huh! Like any of those little hussies or tramps are good enough for my sweet little Naru-chan and like I let any of them even try and sink their claws into him", huffed Tsunade as Naruto smiled back and even gurgled a bit as if laughing.

This caused a series of chuckles to come from the others at the image of an overprotective Tsunade chasing away all the teenage girls that would go after a teenage Naruto.

It then yawned before falling asleep but not before getting a few content sighs from everyone around it.

"Tsunade-sensei if I may, I'd like to take Naruto to the baby's ward where I can make sure that he is ok. Also, I'd like to give you a sedative that will make you sleep for a while so that your body can rest and recover from the strain of child birth" said Shizune.

"Fine Shizune but I don't want anyone but you touching my Naru-chan, is that clear" said a tired Tsunade.

"Of course, I wasn't going to let anyone go near him anyhow" replied Shizune as she administered the sedative before taking baby Naruto from his mother. No reason for it to wake up unexpectedly.

"Come on little man, come to your Shizune-hakubo (Aunty Shizune) and let your Kaa-san rest" said Shizune as she walked out with baby Naruto along with Minato, Jiraiya and Sarutobi trailing.

As they left the private room Minato quickly sealed it with a special blood seal that would keep everyone except Shizune, Jiraiya, Sarutobi and himself from entering the room.

As Shizune went down the hall to the baby ward to do a check up on baby Naruto, both Jiraiya and Sarutobi congratulated Minato again on having a son.

"Well now Minato my boy, congrats are in order, you have a son. So how does it feel to be a real father now?" Jiraiya asked.

"Good, it feels good" replied a smiling Minato

"I'm happy for you Minato. You'll make a fine father I'm sure. Although things may get ruff between you and Tsunade as to how you two are going to raise young Naruto but I'm sure that you can reach some sort of agreement" spoke Sarutobi as he puffed on his pipe.

"Thanks Sarutobi, hopefully everything will work out ok" answered Minato.

"Well now, I think it time to celebrate. How about we head back to your home Minato and break out that bottle of rare sake you got from Mitsu no Kuni (Honey country) that you said you would save for a special occasion. I'm sure you agree that this is a fitting occasion for it and it would be a shame to let that fine bottle of sake go to waste since Mitsu no Kuni always makes the sweetest and finest sake anywhere," spoke Jiraiya.

"I have to agree with you on that one sensei, would you care to join us Sarutobi?" asked Minato.

"I'd be delighted Minato" answered Sarutobi since he would be more than happy to celebrate the birth of little Naruto with Minato. Not to mention partake in that bottle of fine sake with them. The taste of alcohol from Mitsu no Kuni was heavenly.

He had heard rumours of the taste of this particular bottle. They say that you can taste the oats, honey and syrup that was used to create the wine along with hints of oak and grape that only heightened the flavour.

But alas all good things come to an end for before the three men could leave a young ANBU with a dog shaped mask and spiky silver hair appeared in front of them and spoke,

"Hokage-sama we have just received reports that the Kyūbi has appeared nearby and is on its way here to the village."

His voice was raspy and tired and his uniform looked terrible, splattered with blood and scratcheds.

"WHAT? The Kyūbi?" exclaimed Minato to which the ANBU just nodded, "I thought Kushina still had in under control in her seal."

The Dog masked ANBU simply replied, "Unfortunately she doesn't as a masked man clearly stormed into ANBU headquarters before releasing the Kyūbi from its seal. There are dozens of dead ANBU as it is sir."

"_Damn it, why now of all times_" thought Minato angrily.

"Dog! Sound the alarm for all Shinobi forces to prepare for an attack, Sarutobi head to the tower and help organize our forces from there."

Minato turned to Jiraiya,

"Jiraiya-sensei, I need you to help organize the evacuation of the civilians and get them to the shelters as soon as possible while I help set up the frontline defenses outside the village. We can't allow the Kyūbi to reach the village" thundered Minato showing everyone present why he was Hokage.

"Hai" all the men responded and quickly went to do as ordered.

"_It seems that Konoha is now facing it darkest hour, lets us hope that the Will of Fire will not be extinguish this night_" Minato thought worriedly as he **Shunshin**away to the frontline defense of Konoha.

-One hour later at the front defense line -

It did not take long before the Shinobi stationed at the front line to come face to face with the Kyūbi no Yōko (The Nine Tailed Fox), the greatest of all the bijū (Tailed Beasts) and the most feared, whose strength was so great that a single swipe from just one of its Nine Tails could raise _Tsunamis_ and flatten Mountains.

The warmaster chuckled at the battle that was underway. This would be interesting. All he had to do was give the masked man a slight push in his psyche and he decided to attack Konoha.

The Shinobi stationed there held their ground; if the demon broke through then their village would be destroyed, their families killed.

The Konoha Shinobi fought as best they could against the demon. Jutsu's and throwing weapons flew at dizzying speeds but the great demon either was not affected by their attacks or would just heal from any wounds inflicted. Unfortunately, all that the shinobi were doing was slowing down the creature and it was costing them lives of many of their comrades.

Screams littered the air as Shinobi died without end. Blood covered the forest like rain as the Kyūbi destroyed anything in its path. Genin dragged the bodies of their dead comrades away hoping to give them a proper burial. Chūnin threw weapons and any form of Justus in their arsenal at the monstrous demon from a distance but even they weren't immune to casualties. Aftershocks of any of Bijū attack caused injury; Even being close to direct attack meant instant death. But the worst off of everyone were the Jōnin and ANBU forces were facing the demon head on. Their losses will still be felt by the hidden village half a decade to come.

After an hour of fighting, the demon could be clearly be seen from the walls of Konoha.

It was there that Jiraiya and Sarutobi were standing and watching the battle with great concern. They knew that if something was not done soon then the Kyūbi would reach the village and be destroyed. They were soon joined by the Tiger masked ANBU captain from the frontline defenses and to report the situation.

"Tiger, report on the current situation" ordered Sarutobi.

"Hai, currently over half of our main forces are either dead or wounded. We are being pushed back further and further and at the current rate our defense line will be completely destroyed in about forty minutes, an hour at best" Tiger replied.

"Where's Minato? He was supposed to be out there leading the defense" asked Jiraiya. He had grown concerned when he did not see Gamabunta or any of the other great Battle Toads battling against the Kyūbi.

"The Hokage-sama was with us when we first clashed with the Kyūbi but after twenty minutes into the battle, he left me in charge of defense forces and ordered me to have our forces hold back the Kyūbi for as long as possible. When I asked where he was going he informed me that he was returning to the village to prepare a Jutsu that would stop the Kyūbi" answered Tiger.

This of course confused both Jiraiya and Sarutobi; they were unaware of any Jutsu that was powerful enough to stop the greatest of all the bijū's.

But despite their confusion Sarutobi quickly decided to take charge of the situation.

"Tiger, I want you to head back to the frontlines and continue to hold the Kyūbi back until the Yondaime arrives" ordered Sarutobi with a powerful aura emanating from him, the aura of the aptly named Shinobi no Kami (The God of Shinobi).

The ANBU captain quickly saluted the former Hokage and **Shunshin**back to the frontlines and Sarutobi then turned to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, I want you to head to the frontlines and summon Gamabunta. Try to hold back Kyūbi for as long as you can. I will try and find Minato and get him back to the frontlines to use that Jutsu to stop the Kyūbi".

Jiraiya nodded and was about to head to the battlefield when he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"That won't be necessary Sarutobi, I'm already here."

The two Shinobi turned to see Minato behind them holding his two hour old son in his arms.

"Minato, where the hell have you been? And why the hell have you brought Naruto here? Do you want him to get killed and where is Shizune?" cried Jiraiya.

"I sent Shizune to help out with the wounded in the Hospital. The staff needed the help with all the wounded coming in and I told her I take care of Naruto" Minato answered simply.

"But still that does not explain why you brought Naruto here?" said Sarutobi.

"The reason I brought him here is because he is going to save Konoha from the Kyūbi" replied Minato.

This cause a confused look to appear on the older duos faces in which Minato decided to explain further.

"Naruto is going save Konoha by becoming the host of the Kyūbi. I plan to turn Naruto into a Jinchūriki and therefore stopping it and saving Konoha".

This caused the Jiraiya and Sarutobi to gasp in shock.

"Minato you can't, this is your son for Kami sake" cried Jiraiya.

"I know but I have no other choice" Minato replied sadly.

"Minato, how do you even intend to seal the Kyūbi into Naruto? The Kyūbi is wild and too powerful for any normal Fūinjutsu to work. The only person who had the power to suppress a Bijū and seal it away into something when it was wild was the Shodaime (First Hokage) and even then he had his Mokuton ability" spoke Sarutobi.

"I plan on using the new Jutsu I created, the **Shiki Fūjin** (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) which should be powerful enough to seal the Kyūbi" spoke Minato.

"Minato you can't, you know what will happen to you if you use that Jutsu" said Jiraiya.

"Yes I know I'll die."

"But still how can you seal the Kyūbi into Naruto? From what you told me the Jutsu will seal your soul and the person or object being sealed into yourself where the Shinigami would consume the souls" said Sarutobi.

"I have made some alter alterations to the Jutsu and created a seal called the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki** (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) that will allow me to seal the Kyūbi into Naruto. It will keep it from controlling or harming Naruto. When I use the **Shiki Fūjin**I will split the Kyūbi charka in two where the Yang half will be sealed within Naruto with the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki**while the Yin half will be sealed with me with the **Shiki Fūjin**. This will make sure that the evil influence of the Kyūbi will not affect or corrupt Naruto as he grows" replied Minato.

"But still Minato this is your son, you know what kind of life Jinchūriki's have. They are either turned into weapons or they are persecuted due to fear of the demons inside of them. If you have to seal the Kyūbi in a child then at least let's seal the Kyūbi into another child" said Jiraiya.

"How can I ask another family to give me one of their own when I myself cannot with my own son? Besides you can't hope to imagine how hard this is for me to do sensei. I know full well what kind of life I may be condemning him to but I have no choice," Minato rounded angrily on Jiraiya cause him to cringe and step back.

"_Fool", _thought the Warmaster. He would gladly sacrifice thousands just to have his family back. Family is supposed to be cherished not forced to suffer.

"If that's the case, then show me how to do the Jutsu and I'll do it. You'll need to be there for Naruto as he grows to protect him and be a father for him" said Jiraiya.

"No let me do it since you are both still young while I'm an old man" said Sarutobi.

"Thank you both but I'll do it" said Minato.

"But-" Jiraiya tried to interject,

"Sensei, I'm the Hokage and it's my duty to protect the village. If anyone is going bear the responsibility of placing this burdened on Naruto it has to be me. Besides, the alteration that I've made to that allows me to seal the Kyūbi into Naruto is too complicated for Sarutobi and not to mention he's too old. It would probably take all my strength to do it and it would take too long to teach you sensei to do it. If you make one mistake, you could kill Naruto and release the Kyūbi again" said Minato.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi could only sigh in defeat knowing that he was right and that they could not talk Minato out of it.

They then spent the next ten minutes setting everything up so Minato could seal the Kyūbi. When everything was ready the two men stood next to the young Hokage to say their farewells.

"Goodbye Minato, you are indeed the finest Hokage that Konoha ever had" Sarutobi said mournfully as he shook hands with Minato.

"Thanks Sarutobi" replied Minato.

"See ya brat, I'm going go to miss you. No sensei could ever ask for a better student than you. I'm proud of you" said a tearful Jiraiya as he gave Minato a fatherly hug.

"Thanks sensei, you were the best sensei that anyone could ask for and that's why I want to ask you to do me one last favor".

"Anything, just name it".

"I've drawn a "key" to the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki** into abdomen of the scroll toad Gerotora. The "key" will allow you to either strengthen or weaken the seal. Over time the seal will weaken by itself so the "key" will let you strengthen it and will allow Naruto to complete a special Jutsu that only he will be able to use. I also want you to train Naruto when he gets older. He'll need to be strong to fight the threats that he will have to face one day" spoke Minato.

"You got it Minato" replied Jiraiya.

"Sarutobi, if you don't mind I've made you the executor of my estate and left everything to Naruto. When he's strong enough, I what you to give him what is rightfully his which includes the scroll on how to use and create the **Hiraishin no Jutsu.**It's sealed in my private safe in my scroll room at my family estate. There are also a few others things in my will that I would like you to do after my death if you can" said Minato.

"Of course Minato, I'll make sure that your wishes are followed" replied Sarutobi.

"Thank you" replied Minato as he looked down at his sleeping son one last time.

"Goodbye Naruto, know that I love you and that my only regret is that I will not see you grow up to become the fine man I know you will be." He kissed his sleeping son goodbye on his forehead, after which he then turned his back to Naruto, Jiraiya and Sarutobi so that they could not see the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"_And know how sorry I am for placing this heavy burden on you but it's the only way I know how to save Konoha from the Kyūbi and protect it from the threats that will come in the future. For Konoha will need the power of the Kyūbi on its side if it hopes to survive the dark forces that are to come and I can't trust anyone else with its power other than you Naruto. I know you will rise to the challenge and become the hero that you are born to be_" thought Minato.

"Sarutobi there is one last thing, please tell the people that my last wish is that Naruto is to be seen as the hero for containing the Kyūbi and protecting them from it. If they should not please make sure that both he and his mother are safe" asked Minato.

"I shall" said the mournful former Kage as he lowered his head along with Jiraiya since they we about to see a good friend die.

Minato then look back one last time and smiled.

"Don't look so down guys, it's probably for the best that this Jutsu is going to kill me. I'd probably die later on anyhow once Tsunade-hime finds out what I'm about to do. I'm certain I wouldn't survive her wrath and she'd probably kill me in a far slower and more painful way than I would ever care to imagine."

This of course caused both Jiraiya and Sarutobi to chuckle slightly knowing how true that was. After which Minato then headed off to the battlefield.

When Minato was near the frontlines he then did a few hand seals and cried **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**(Summoning Jutsu) in which giant clouds of smoke appeared. When it cleared people could see Minato standing one a hundred meters high upon a Giant Toad who wore yakuza gangster robe, a pipe in his mouth, a huge dosu (Yakuza sword) on his back and had a large scar that went down his left eye. This Toad was Gamabunta the Toad Boss, the strongest of all the Toad summons.

"_My, my, things have gotten interesting," _thought the Warmaster. One on one against impossible odds. Just like his first gladiator fight.

"_**Minato, what's going on, why have you summoned me?**_" asked the Gamabunta.

"I summon you here Gamabunta to help me fight the Kyūbi" said Minato.

"_**Minato you can't expect me to defeat the Kyūbi. As strong as I am, the Kyūbi is in another class all together**_" spoke Gamabunta.

"Yes, I know. That is why I plan to seal the Kyūbi into my son with a special Jutsu that I created although it will kill me" answered Minato which shocked and sadden the toad Boss.

"_**Are you sure that there is no other way to stop it?**_" asked the Toad Boss sadly already knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid not" Minato sadly replied.

"_**Very well then if this is going to be our last battle together then let's make it one for the History books. You know I'll miss you brat. Both the Toad Clan and I were proud to call you our summoner**_" spoke Gamabunta.

"And I was proud to summon you and your clan" replied Minato after which the two marched forward.

Minato ordered the Shinobi below to fall back to the village as they watched their Hokage and his summon do battle with Kyūbi.

For several minutes Gamabunta dodged the tails from the Kyūbi after and then cry out,

"**Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu** (Water Style: Liquid Bullet Jutsu)"

This hit dead on but succeeded in only making the Kyūbi wet. The Kyūbi roared sending shockwaves through the air deafening any nearby Shinobi before counter attacking.

Kyūbi then countered by launching its tails at the duo forcing Gamabunta to dodge them and draw his dosu to deflect them. Gamabunta then found an opening in the attack and launched a powerful slashing attack resulting in a large slash to appear on its side.

"_**Ha! Take that you Nine Tailed Freak**_" cried Gamabunta with a slight smile. Unfortunately the wound didn't last long thanks to the Kyūbi's healing powers.

The Kyūbi responded with opening it large mouth and gather raw chakra from its body and the air around it. It then focused it into a single compressed ball and then released it in one enormous blast of energy which caused a massive explosion.

"_**SHIT!**_" shouted Gamabunta at the incoming attack and tried to dodge.

Luckily Gamabunta did by jumping into the air. The resulting explosion was enough to devastate a large portion of the surrounding forest which caused a large amount of debris to fly through the air and causing much damage to the outskirts of the village.

"Gamabunta! Let's try a little teamwork" said Minato.

"_**Right, let's do it**_" replied Gamabunta and then cried

"**Gamayudan** (Toad Oil Bullet)!"

While simultaneously Minato cried "**Katon: Endan**(Fire Style: Flame Bullet)!"

The combination fire attack raced towards the rampaging beast and quickly covered the Kyūbi body and caused the demon to scream out in pain and anger.

When The Konoha Shinobi witnessing this cheered loudly, believing that the demon had been killed. The celebrations did not last long though as a massive blast of demonic chakra exploded and extinguished the fire covering the Kyūbi's body, causing a small creator around it and trees near and nearby Shinobi were thrown away as well.

Unfortunately it the attack only made the Kyūbi angry and being a creature of anger and hate, stronger.

After everyone recovered from the shockwave of power, they could see the massive black charred burns on the Kyūbi making it look like a black fox instead of its original red color. They then saw red charka covering its body as it began to heal the burns.

Before its wounds could fully heal Gamabunta jumped towards the Kyūbi and grabbed hold of the demon in a struggle for dominance.

This struggle was just a delaying tactic to keep the Kyūbi in one place and allow Minato to be close enough to use the **Shiki Fūjin**.

"_**Now, Minato! While I have it, use the Jutsu while you have the chance**_" cried Gamabunta as he struggled to hold the mighty behemoth.

"Right and thank you Gamabunta" said Minato as he did the seals and cried out

"**Shiki Fūjin!"**

The Shinigami then appeared behind Minato, its arm reaching out of Minato chest and then entered into the Kyūbi's body to pull out its soul.

After which Minato used the rest of his remaining strength to do a few more hand seals to activate his other Jutsu and cried "**Hakke no Fūin Shiki!**"

In which the Kyūbi's soul and the Yang part of it charka were sealed into baby Naruto's body and he then placed the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki** on him to imprison the Kyūbi and its power into his son.

"_It done!_" thought Minato with a sad smile as he felt the Shinigami pulling his soul away "_I leave the rest, as well as the future of Konoha to you, Naruto. I know you will not fail me."_

The Shinigami then consumed the soul of the Yondaime Hokage as well the Yin part of the Kyūbi chakra, sentencing them to an eternity of battle with each other in its stomach.

However there is a reason why the Shiki Fūjin Jutsus is so quick despite being so powerful. The Shinigami itself is not the god of this realm merely the god of death. As a result it fears the wrath of any other god should it interfere in their respective realms. This realm in particular was chaotic as it was possible for gods to be toppled by not just other gods but mortals as well.

Thus another reason for the Shiki Fūjin Jutsu. Any mortal capable of summoning it has the ability to topple the very god of death thus by giving a mortal this Jutsu the Shinigami remains safe on his throne of death and despair.

After which the great Yondaime Hokage died with a smile his lips leaving the future of the Konoha and the world in the hands of his son.

After the Yondaime Hokage died, the Kyūbi's massive body fell to the ground causing all of it remaining charka to erupt in one massive shockwave; Gamabunta was forced back and the remaining Konoha Shinobi were thrown backwards and onto the ground. Those unfortunate enough to be close to the demon died from the mere shockwave. All that were left of their bodies were their shadows.

After the shockwave ended, Gamabunta went up to the Kyūbi's body and fired another **Gamayudan** and a **Katon: Endan**to destroy it. After which he then laid Minato's body on the ground.

"_**You were truly the greatest summoner that we Toads have ever had brat, even greater that Jiraiya and hopefully your son will become just as great as you, if not greater**_" Gamabunta sadly said before returning home in a poof of smoke.

Soon after the remaining Konoha Shinobi gathered around the body of the fallen kage and took him back to the village to be buried as the hero that he was.

-Two days later -

After the Kyūbi attack, the village was buzzing with activity. Everyone was helping with repairs that had been damaged due to the debris and the massive shockwave of charka that had been caused by the Kyūbi had been defeated.

But even as the people were busy working, it was with a somber mood. It was only yesterday that the funeral of the Yondaime Hokage and the Shinobi that fought and died protecting their village had occurred. There wasn't a person in the village that didn't lose a family member, friend or loved one. Not to mention the loss of the village's greatest Hokage had greatly affected the people and the Shinobi of Konoha.

After the battle it was decided by the Fire Daimyo and the Grand Fire Council that Sarutobi would retake his position as the Sandaime Hokage (Third Hokage). Also at the end of the funeral, Sarutobi announced that Yondaime Hokage had defeated the Kyūbi by sealing it spirit into the body of a young child and that the Yondaime Hokage had asked that the child to be seen as a hero. But as the old Hokage had feared, the wounds that the Kyūbi had caused by killing so many had caused the people to focus their anger and sorrow at the child. Many people shouted for the child to be killed claiming that the Kyūbi would take over and kill them all while others were just looking for a chance to get their revenge on the Kyūbi.

The mob quickly escalated into a frenzy attacking any nearby Shinobi. The Shinobi themselves were exhausted and didn't put up as much of a fight. Fists, rocks and kicks were traded between the two forces before the Sandaime put a stop to it.

All this was quickly put to a stop when the Sandaime released a massive amount of kill intent on the people and Shinobi present. The Sandaime then spoke at how ashamed he was of how the people reacted and how they dishonoured the Yondaime's memory and sacrifice. Many lowered their heads in shame while most just ignored the words of the venerable Kage.

It was then that the Sandaime declared a new law stating that if anyone speaks about or mentions the Kyūbi and the child container as one and the same, especially to the younger generation, they would be charged with treason and would be executed immediately without trial. Thus the secret of the Kyūbi was made an S Class secret.

-In Tsunade Private Hospital room -

Currently still lying on her bed was Tsunade who was still resting from giving birth to baby Naruto. Shizune had been forced to give her more sedative since she found that Tsunade's body had been under more stress than they thought and needed to more rest.

This was why Sandaime was now sitting next to Tsunade now to wake her up. The Sandaime did not have to wait long for Tsunade to wake. When Tsunade awoke she was still drowsy but when she saw her former sensei her eyes quickly sprung open.

"Sensei what are you doing here? Where's Shizune? Where's Naru-chan? Where my baby?" said a panicky Tsunade as she looked around and did not see either of them.

"Tsunade please relax, you need to rest. Both Shizune and Naruto are fine," the Sandaime said as he tried to calm Tsunade, which he was thankfully able to do after a couple of minutes.

"Now Tsunade there is something that I need to tell you; it seems that the birth caused more stress on your body than we had originally thought. You have been asleep for two days and during that time we came under attack by the Kyūbi."

This of course shocked Tsunade but the Sandaime continued before she could word in edgewise,

"But thankfully we were able to survive the attack and defeated the Kyūbi."

This shocked Tsunade further. She could not believe the Kyūbi was defeated since its power was legendary. No one short of her Grandfather could possibly defeat the Kyūbi and even then he had his Mokuton abilities to do that. This made Tsunade wonders how they were able to accomplish such a feet but before she could ask the Sandaime spoke as if reading her mind,

"We were able to defeat the Kyūbi thanks to Minato. He was able use a special Jutsu he created that allowed him to rip the Kyūbi soul out of its body and seal it into a child that was just born at the time. That child, I am sad to tell you, was your son, Naruto."

At the moment the Sandaime finished speaking, the room became flooded with a massive amount of Killing Intent, causing the Sandaime to buckle a bit from it and was struggle to breath.

"THAT BASTARD, I'll KILL HIM! I'll MAKE HIM WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN! I WILL RIP HIM APART TILL THERE NOTING LEFT OF HIM! HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO OUR CHILD, MY CHILD!" roared Tsunade as she started to get out of the bed. An aura of absolute fury and rage surrounding her as if she were a vengeful Kami coming down to smote those who are unlucky enough to cross her path.

"Tsunade, please calm down. There are still things that you don't know yet and that you need to understand," pleaded the Sandaime as he blocked Tsunade's path out the door by grabbing a hold of her; stopping her from leaving the room and destroying everything in her path in her vengeful quest to try and find Minato and splatter him all over Konoha.

"I UNDERTAND EVERTHING PERECTLY, THAT BASTARD SEALED A DEMON INSIDE MY CHILD AND TURNED HIM INTO A JINCHURIKI! YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO HOW THEY'RE TREATED IN MOST PLACES AND WHEN I FIND THAT BASTARD MINATO I WIL-" roared Tsunade but before could finish what she was ranting the Sandaime spoke up

"Tsunade, Minato's dead."

"W-W-Wh-What?"

"Minato is dead. The Jutsu that he used to seal the Kyūbi into Naruto cost him his life," answered the Sandaime and then explained how the **Shiki Fūjin** worked.

Once he finished explaining what happened to the Kyūbi and how the **Shiki Fūjin** worked Tsunade just growled in frustration. She was angry that she did not get to at least kill Minato herself for turning her son into a Jinchūriki but then decided to that she could curse his soul into the to the lowest pits of hell later. Right now though, she just wanted to be with her son.

"Sensei...Where Naru-chan now?" she asked worried for her son's safety.

"Do not worry, I have Shizune and Jiraiya watching him at the Namikaze estate," replied the Sandaime.

"Can you take me to him?"

"Of course."

After they stopped talking Tsunade quickly got out of her hospital gown and got dressed into her normal attire. The two of them then left the room and snuck through the village making sure that no one saw that Tsunade was here. It did not take long for them to reach the large mansion that had belonged to the Namikaze family since the founding of the village.

The mansion was built behind the Hokage monument and was hidden from view by the tree line in front of it; the mansion had a large open garden in the front of it and behind it with an outdoor swimming pool. While the mansion itself was a large marble stone building with four floor levels, hundreds of windows and a large double door entrance which the walkway from the gate lead to. The mansion was also large enough that it could hold up to sixty people easily. The Namikaze's were not a Shinobi Clan or ninja family, they were simply a merchant family who had come when Konoha was built and did well for themselves. They were also the wealthiest merchant family in the village due to owning over fifty-one percent of the businesses in the village; meaning they controlled the majority of Konoha trading infrastructure. Minato was the first member of the family to become a Shinobi but despite that he was also skilled in running businesses since his parents trained him to be able to. When Minato parents were killed, all of the land and everything else that belong to the family went to Minato since he was the last Namikaze alive.

But despite owning all this Minato had not lived in the mansion for many years. He preferred to live in a medium sized apartment in the village. He had wanted to have his own space and independence after he became a Chūnin. Even after the death of his parent he still refused to live in it due to the fact that they had been murdered there. But despite this he still used the family library and built a room to store all the scrolls on different Jutsus he had gathered or created over the years.

When they entered the mansion Tsunade and Sarutobi went into the main living room where Jiraiya and Shizune were taking care of baby Naruto. When Tsunade saw Naruto with Shizune she quickly raced over to her child and took him from Shizune and held him close to her as if he would be taken away from her.

"My baby! Thank the stars that you're ok." cried Tsunade as she looked down at her sleeping baby she notice the three whisker markings on both sides of his cheeks.

"Is this result of the sealing?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya.

"Yea it is but don't worry about it. He won't be sprouting any fox ears or a tail. It's normal to see a trait like that in Jinchūriki since it sort of a way for people or other Jinchūriki to tell what Bijū they are holding. Also don't worry about the Kyūbi harming him in any way since the seal Minato created is by far the strongest and most complex one I've ever seen. Minato out did himself when he created it, it's a true masterpiece in Fūinjutsu."

Jiraiya would have continued in his praise of Minato's skill as a sealing master but stopped when Tsunade started to growl at him for praising Minato in what he did to her son.

Jiraiya wasn't surprise that Tsunade felt this way since he knew that even despite his good intentions; Minato had placed a very heavy burden on his son. He doubted Tsunade would ever forgive Minato for what he did to Naruto.

"So what happens now?" asked Shizune.

"It simple we're leaving. I'm not going to stay here and let my son become the village pariah simply because of what that bastard did to him. Since I have no doubt that the villagers and many of the Shinobi here will claim he is a demon and attack him," snarled Tsunade daring either Jiraiya or the Sandaime to say otherwise.

Jiraiya remained silent; he agreed with Tsunade in how the people would react. The Sandaime just sighed since he already knew the peoples reaction having just recently given them the news of the Kyūbi's fate.

The mob earlier today was proof of it. Already he had two civilians dead and eighteen others including Shinobi in need of care.

"You don't have to worry Tsunade; I will not stop you from leaving. In fact you have my full support to leave the village with Naruto," spoke the aged leader.

This of course surprised Tsunade and Jiraiya. They had fully expected their sensei to try and argue with the decision and try to convince her to stay, to give the people of Konoha a chance.

"What the deal sensei? I always picked you as an idealist" Jiraiya curiously asked.

"I am but the truth is, I know in my heart sadly enough, that if Naruto stayed he would be an outcast and I promised Minato that I would do everything in my power to see that both Tsunade and Naruto would be safe. The best way to do that is to have Tsunade leave the village with Naruto," answered the Sandaime looking far older than he previously had.

"But wouldn't they see him differently if you announce his heritage to the people? Surely people wouldn't think him a demon or hate him for what he contains if they knew. Other than Tsunade-sama he is the last Senju alive and the son of Konoha's hero" said Shizune

"Although that could happen, word would leak out eventually to other villages and Shinobi groups that Tsunade and Minato had a child and that child contains the most powerful of all the bijū's inside him. That would just place Naruto in even greater danger from those outside forces that we discussed originally due to his paternity alone and now that he possesses the Kyūbi… Konoha's military strength is too weak to fight off these forces and protect Naruto at the same time it is best that he not here," Sarutobi answered.

Already they had lost 60% of their Shinobi forces. Their Jōnin forces were particularly hard hit. Only 10% of them survived the encounter with the Kyūbi.

"But I heard that you forbid anyone from speaking about the child with the Kyūbi sealed in him. Besides you didn't say who the child was so no one knows that Naruto is the container, couldn't you just reveal Naruto's heritage to them without revealing the fact that they are one and the same?" asked Shizune.

"That wouldn't work either. People would notice the markings on his cheeks and the Shinobi that have knowledge in sealing would easily connect the dots due to his age and the markings themselves. Even if we were able to keep the secret about him containing the Kyūbi and just reveal his heritage to the village, the same forces may still attack us just to kidnap or kill Naruto just because of his parents and clan name. Not to mention we would have to worry about factions inside Konoha itself," answered the Professor.

This got a confused look from Shizune but looks of understanding across both Jiraiya's and Tsunade's faces. Sarutobi seeing this decides to clue Shizune into his meaning,

"It's simple, if the people of Konoha knew that Naruto was Minato and Tsunade son, they would treat him like royalty and spoil him rotten. In which Naruto would become a spoiled, arrogant child, and believe that just because he is the heir of a powerful Clan and is descendant from powerful Shinobi that he will just get power and strength handed to him on a silver platter without truly earning it. He will not learn the value of hard work, determination, training, and most importantly teamwork. There is also the strong possibility of him also looking down on others and believing he is better than everyone else just because of his name. That's not including several factions is Konoha who would seek to use Naruto due to the power an influence his heritage would give him; the most notable of those would be Danzō," causing Jiraiya to frown and Tsunade to growl at the mention of the old War Hawk. "He has already petition to me to give him custody of the child containing the Kyūbi so that he can train the child to become a Shinobi. Under Danzō care I am certain Naruto would become an emotionless boy who would answer only to Danzō himself. Not to mention if Danzō found out that Naruto not only contained the Kyūbi but was also yours and Minato's son, he would want to gain control of Naruto all the more. Naruto would have significant political and financial influence in Konoha as the last Namikaze and the heir of the Senju Clan. If you combined all that with Naruto having the power of the Kyūbi as well, then with Naruto Danzō would then have more than enough power to take complete control of Konoha and rule it his way which would be disastrous for us all. The same thing would happen as well if we just revealed Naruto as Tsunade son and keep the fact that Minato was his father secret." When the Sandaime finish his explanation, Shizune could not help but shudder at the very thought of Danzō being Hokage. She was very familiar with is reputation as a cold manipulative war monger who would turn innocent children into emotionless killing drones to serve him.

"Like I'd ever let that one-eyed bastard even touch a hair on my Naru-chan. If he even tried I rip out his remaining eye, tear off his arm and beat him to death with it until I felt better" Tsunade snarled quietly not wanting to shout and wake up the sleeping Naruto.

"That is why it is best that you both leave the village for now at least. I believe it would be best that you both keep a low profile. If people saw you with a child it would raise people's suspicion's and they would figure out that you had a child or assume you took custody of the Kyūbi container and it would cause trouble before we would be fully prepared to handle it," said the Sandaime.

Tsunade just nodded in agreement already planning on keeping a low profile.

"Is there anything else sensei because I like to get out of here as soon as I can," spoke an anxious Tsunade.

"Yes there is something, now as Jiraiya already knows before Minato died he left me as executor to the Namikaze estate in which he has named Naruto as heir to the Namikaze family fortune as well as everything that he owned".

"Won't the council try and seize it for themselves since Minato-sama is dead and they believe that Minato-sama has no heir?" asked Shizune.

"They have already tried but I overruled them since I'm the executor of Minato estate. They cannot touch it and they never will since it is stated in Minato will that Naruto will inherit the Namikaze family fortune, estate when he eighteen, and would take full control of all the businesses and everything else belonging to the Namikaze family when he twenty-one," replied the Sandaime.

"Speaking of which who will manage the businesses belonging to the Namikaze family since I doubt you will sensei," said Tsunade.

"They will be handled by Seiwa Genji who helped Minato's father manage them when he was alive and managed them when he died. So you need not worry since Genji was a good and loyal friend to Minato's father and to Minato as well. He will see to it that those businesses are run correctly. But he will still be kept in the dark about Naruto being Minato son just in case he accidentally lets it slip or someone tries to gain information from him," answered the Sandaime.

"Also I believe that you should know Minato has requested in his will that I have all your debts paid off through the Namikaze fortune" which shocked Tsunade and Shizune "and before you try and refuse, you need not worry about them affecting Naruto's inheritance. Even as high as your debts are, they won't make that big of a dent in the family fortune. Minato had also set up a trust fund for Naruto which will be paid monthly to you and should be enough to allow you, Shizune and Naruto to live simple but comfortable lives, even as you travel around, which I sure you will be doing," stated the Sandaime.

After a few minutes both Shizune and Tsunade got over their shock and as much as Tsunade hated to admit it, she was grateful for Minato getting rid of all her debts for her. Still, she would never forgive him for turning their son into a Jinchuriki regardless of how noble or selfless his reasons were.

"Well, if that's all sensei, I think that once Shizune gets everything we need to take care of Naruto, we'll leave tonight," said Tsunade.

"There is one last thing I would like to say Tsunade," replied Sarutobi causing Tsunade to raise her eyebrow. "I know that you have good reasons to keep Naruto away from Konoha but I would like you consider to allow Naruto to become a Shinobi of Konoha when he old enough or a least give him the option to," continued the Sandaime and before Tsunade could argue against it he proceeded "Before you speak against it Tsunade, you have to remember that the blood of some of the greatest Shinobi in the world, including yourself, runs through Naruto's veins. Being a Shinobi is literally in Naruto's blood and I highly doubt that you could stop him even if you tried to. Naruto has the potential to become as great a Shinobi as your Grandfather the Shodaime, your Great Uncle the Nidaime and his father Minato were…maybe even greater than them all. He would need to have the support of a strong village like Konoha since many will come after Naruto. Not to mention there are things here like the scroll to the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** that rightfully belongs to Naruto. If he does not claim them, then his fortune will fall into the hands of the greedy fools in the Civilian Council and the various Jutsu's that Minato had collected and created over the years would then fall into the hands of people like Danzō. I don't need to tell you how much harm Danzō could do with something like the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** in his hands," finished Sarutobi.

Tsunade just frowned after hearing what was said and as much as she hated it, he did have a point.

After a few minutes of careful thinking, Tsunade spoke "I won't make any promises about letting Naruto become a Shinobi sensei but I will think about it. At the very least we will return just to collect Naruto's inheritance and keep it out the hands of the Civilian Council and Danzō."

"That's all I ask Tsunade" replied a smiling Sandaime.

"I think I will head out as well sensei, I think it's best that I go out and travel, reconnect with my spy network. I'll keep an hear open for any organizations and other forces that may one day come after Naruto either because of the Kyūbi of who his parents are," spoke Jiraiya.

"Very well, I wish you both luck," replied the Sandaime.

"Don't worry sensei, we'll keep you posted on how we're doing," said Tsunade to which the Sandaime just nodded.

Three hours later when the night had fully settle in Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto, who was being carried by his mother, snuck out of the village without being seen.

As they left, the Sandaime Hokage was looking out the window of his office and at the star filled night sky. "_I look forward to when you return Naruto, for I have no doubt we will be seeing greats things coming from you just like your mother, your father and your ancestors,"_thought Sarutobi with a slight smile. He then turned at look at the pictures of his predecessors the Shodaime and the Nidaime and his successor the Yondaime all of them being blood related to Naruto.

After of few minutes of just looking at them Sarutobi decided to head home and go to bed and get some sleep. Kami he needed it.

The Warmaster on the other hand simply chuckled. He never expected that the outcome would be this amusing. Nevertheless he couldn't help but feel pity for the boy, growing up without a father. He had seen many orphans in his time and their eyes were all the same. Shifty, suspicious and desperate.

He just hoped that his heir wouldn't turn out like that.

N/A

Well now that's another chapter complete. The next few chapters it will be about Naruto growing up with Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya whenever he pops in. Oh yeah and I'll add a few chapters later where Naruto meets the Warmaster. By the way no one has submitted any name or background for him. As a result the claim is still open.

Also so far there have been only minor changes to the plot but from here on out the changes will slowly become more clear.

Please read and review since I like to know what you all think of the story so far and if you have any suggestions about the story that might improve it or make it more interesting please say them since I open to any and all suggestion and will reply to you on my opinion on them since I always reply to my reviewers.

Also please note that Flames are unwelcome and will be ignored since if you don't like my story then stop reading it since I force no-one to read any of my stories.

By the way I'm pretty sure very body has noticed a few hints that show that this timeline will be far more violent. In fact there are several examples already.

Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up.

By the way whatever the Warmaster did to Naruto will be exclusively stated in later chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Senju Naruto: On a pile of corpses**

**Chapter Four: Just the beginning**

**This story was inspired by the story Hope of the Senju clan by Aragon Potter**

"_Thinking"_

"**Jutsu"**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Naruto!**

The Warmaster remained in his slumber not caring for the world around him. His had gifted his heir with the three of his abilities, now it was just up to him to decide how to use. But he knew, he knew that Naruto would come looking for him one day. And then he shall rise once again to destroy, conquer and kill with his heir by his side and a sea of blood washing over him.

He chuckled once again before casting an illusion of despair over himself to trick this wretched box. His actions on Naruto had put him back a quite a few years but it had been worth it.

"Bah, bah, bah, bah, bah," babbled baby Naruto as he finished eating his mashed banana with his fingers and got about half of it around his face and on his bib. He then grabbed a tiny little spoon and started smacking it on his chair as he spoke.

"Good-boy Naru-chan, you ate all you bananas. Although you got at least half it on your face and clothes you little devil you," cooed Tsunade as she went to pick up Naruto out of his high chair and smiled at him.

"Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma," babbled Naruto as he saw his mother coming to pick him up to which he giggled as she lifted him out of his chair. He laughed a little more as she tickled him for a few seconds before looking at the state of his clothes once again.

"You're a messy little boy aren't you aren't Naru-chan," Tsunade continued to coo as she looked down at her messy son who just huffed once before crossing his arms. Surprisingly an angry Naruto was just even cuter.

Tsunade giggled a little at her son's display before shaking her head and a smiled slightly, "You're just like your father, a real charmer when you want to be."

That seemed to make Naruto laugh as he clapped his small hands together as if agreeing with her.

"Shizune! I'm going into the next room to change Naru-chan out of his messy clothes; will you please clean his high chair up and put it away while I'm doing that?" Tsunade called as she went to the next room.

"Certainly Tsunade-sensei," Shizune answered from the kitchen.

As Tsunade was changing Naruto out of his dirty clothes, she thought about when she left Konoha and when Naruto was born.

During that time not much had happened since Tsunade made sure to keep a low a profile. This past year she had traveled mainly around Fire Country and the other smaller nations with baby Naruto and Shizune. They would stay in small villages, towns, or cities for a few months before they would move off again not wanting to attract unwanted attention from ninjas or the local thugs.

When they traveled or was not in the privacy of her current home, she would put a special henge over herself and Shizune to change their appearance to everyone but Naruto so that he would not get scared or confused when he did not recognize them. This was to make sure that if someone was looking for them, they would be unable to know where to start looking.

As they traveled to different places she would offer her services as a healer to people with different illness or injuries. Though she did not need the money since the money Minato had set up for Sarutobi to send them through her Slug summons was enough to allow them to live simple but comfortable lives. Tsunade did it because it made her happy and gave her something to do when not caring or playing with Naruto.

Unfortunately it seemed that violence had increased over the years in the world. A few times she was forced to kill people that threatened her because she seemed to be bad for "business". At first it they would usually send on of their thugs to give her a beating but when she retaliate Tsunade and Shizune usually had to kill at least 6 or 7 people just make it stop. They never seemed to learn their lesson the first time.

Afterwards they just left the village not wanting to attract the attention of any nearby ninja who the villagers might report them to. Coupled with the a new outbreak of harmful diseases and it made it somewhat challenging for Tsunade and Shizune to stay in more than one place for longer than a few weeks.

Despite this somewhat fluctuating life, there was still joy in it; Especially when Shizune and Tsunade were around Naruto.

Naruto was growing up to be a very active child. He loved to play around in his play pen with his different toys and when he started crawling about three months ago he could hardly stay in the same place for too long. He would also grab anything he could get his hands on and that he could put in his mouth. On more than one occasion, Tsunade and Shizune had just barely stop Naruto from swallowing or choking a coin, a marble, and other small objects.

He also had a knack for getting into trouble. On several occasions Naruto somehow climbed up onto a chair, table, or even a shelf whenever he saw something he wanted on them. This resulted in him nearly falling off and getting hurt each time but thankfully Tsunade or Shizune where able to catch him and keep him from getting hurt. Though Tsunade nearly had a heart attack each and every time it happened. It was after the second one of those incidents that both Shizune and she decided that one of them would always have Naruto within eyesight for their own peace of mind.

After Tsunade finished changing Naruto, she lifted him up in her arms and cooed "Now that you're nice and clean again, you're a handsome boy. Aren't you my little Naru-chan?" Naruto just replied by squealing in delight and clapping his hand again.

Tsunade then went out to the main room where Shizune was just finishing putting away Naruto's high chair and the wooden stick figures Naruto seemed to love to play with. She then went to sit down on a chair and began to loosen up her robes and lowered the strap to her bra to expose her left breast. She then brought Naruto up to it so that he could start feeding. After which Shizune then went to another chair opposite Tsunade and began to read a new medical book she had recently bought.

It was just about five minutes after Tsunade began that someone suddenly came through the open window that was next to her. With Tsunade so engrossed with feeding Naruto and Shizune in her book, both of them failed to notice the "intruder". When the "intruder" saw Tsunade's current manifestation and what she was doing he suddenly let out a large cry.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

After which the "intruder" was sent across the room by a massive nosebleed and hit the wall hard knocking the "intruder" out.

When the two women heard the cry and the thud of the "intruder" hitting the wall, they both immediately sprung into action. Tsunade went into a protective stance covering Naruto who was crying after being interrupted from his feeding time, while Shizune went into an offensive stance wither her senbon needles out and ready.

When the two women looked over at the unconscious "intruder", Tsunade growled under her breath angrily and began muttering curses upon seeing whom their guest was. Said "intruder" was twitching a little with blood coming from his nose and a very perverted smile on his face and drool coming from his mouth.

"Of all of people and of all times," Tsunade said sourly as her right eye twitched several times, "HE had to show up unannounced!"

"Jiraiya-sama," Shizune said a bit worriedly as she went over to the now unconscious Toad Hermit.

"Shizune, leave him until I at least finish feeding Naru-chan. The last thing I need is that perverted Toad watching me as I'm feeding the baby," Tsunade angrily said as she tried to calm down the still crying Naruto.

Shizune just nodded in acknowledgment and went into the kitchen to get a few things to treat the Toad Hermit while her sensei finished.

- (Twenty Minutes Later) -

After Jiraiya had regained consciousness and his composure, long after Tsunade had fully fixed her robes, Tsunade tried to force Jiraiya to clean up the mess he made but Shizune volunteered to do herself, saying that she didn't want to risk Naruto catching anything from him.

Tsunade was sitting at a table with Naruto being cradled in her arms and Jiraiya was across from them. He was smiling as he looked at them since the memory of Tsunade breastfeeding Naruto was still fresh on his mind.

"Why are you here anyway Jiraiya?" Tsunade inquired with a slight frown. She was still a bit annoyed with him for arriving unannounced in the way he did. Plus it had probably been his lifelong dream to see him naked and a few minutes ago it had been partially fulfilled.

"Can't a man come every now and then to visit his godson?" asked the smiling sage.

"Not in the way you do," Tsunade deadpanned.

"Ah! Hime, don't say that you make me feel unwanted. Besides if I had announced my arrival then I wouldn't have been treated with the heavenly sight that I saw not long ago," Jiraiya replied grinning like no tomorrow.

"The boy's living a _genuine_ privilege that is not given to _just_ anyone. I envy his good fortune."

Tsunade frowned and snarled at Jiraiya not missing the perverted meanings behind his statements while Shizune looked at the older man in disgust. Come on, he was nearly 50!

"If I wasn't holding Naru-chan right now you would be half way flying to Suna right now" Tsunade said through narrowed eyes.

Jiraiya just chuckled nervously and decided to change the subject as to why he was really here.

"Alright hime, all joking aside, your right there is a reason why I'm here," Jiraiya spoke, all humor leaving his face.

Immediately Shizune and Tsunade straightened up and began to listen intently to what Jiraiya had to say.

"As you both know, I left the village to reconnect with my spy network to keep an ear open for any news about anything that may concern you or the gaki here," Jiraiya said while motioning to Naruto. Both of them nodded since they knew this, although Tsunade did frown at Naruto being call a gaki but decided to let it slide for now at.

"Currently the other villages are watching Konoha closely to see how badly the military strength was hit during the Kyuubi attack and the loss of Minato. Thankfully sensei's been able to keep the other villages in the dark about how badly Konoha was hurt, so as far as the other villages are concerned Konoha is still strong. Plus, Konoha's alliance with Suna is also another thing to make the other villages hesitant to try anything. So I don't believe that they'll try to attack the village," Jiraiya informed to which Tsunade just nodded for him to continue.

"Also, no one knows about you having Naruto, so I don't think you have to worry about anyone coming after him anytime soon. But you should still lay low like you've been doing since we don't want any trouble, especially at this point and time," to which Tsunade was in complete agreement.

"Another thing I learned just last month, some new group is coming out. They're keeping below the radar so to not attract attention and are highly secretive. From what my informants tell me they'll be big trouble in a couple of years."

"What do you mean by that," asked Tsunade.

"The group is currently made up of six missing-nin and not you're run of the mill missing-nin. These guys are all S Class missing-nin," replied Jiraiya.

This shocked both the women present. S Class missing-nin was the highest types of Ninja's there were, except for few others who was credited with being given a double S Class rank; those being Tsunade's Grandfather Senju Hashirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hashirama's arch rival and nemesis Uchiha Madara, and Naruto's father, Namikaze Minato.

It made Tsunade especially worried since shinobi of that caliber rarely ever try to work together since they usually end up fighting or killing one another. The only way for any of them to willing work together would be if they were being lead by someone stronger than any of them. Tsunade was worried because anyone that was able to get five other S Class missing-nin working together would have to be incredibly powerful.

"Do you know who the members are?" Tsunade asked.

"I known one member but that's it. The rest I don't since like I said, the group is highly secretive," responded Jiraiya.

"Who is the member that you know of?"

"Our old teammate, Orochimaru."

Tsunade frowned upon hearing this. Although she was not there when Orochimaru treasonous acts were revealed by Sarutobi, she had heard about them not long after. Although she had severed her ties with Konoha, his betrayal still hurt her, he was still her friend at one point.

"I'm surprised he would be willing to work with others again considering he usually prefers to work alone," spoke Tsunade.

"My guess is it was a matter of convenience. They most likely protected him and helped him elude the Oinin and us. But knowing Orochimaru he'll most likely betray them like he did us when it suits him best" Tsunade just nodded her head in agreement.

"So what exactly do they call themselves? Surely their group goes by some kind of name and what exactly do they want since S Class missing-nins wouldn't really work together without some kind of reason?" Shizune asked.

"They call themselves the Akatsuki and you can recognize them by what they wear. They all dress in the similar outfit, each member wears dark cloaks with red clouds with a red interior, a chin-high collar, and wear a conical straw hat with small spike-like balls hanging down to cover their faces. As for their plans, I don't really know for certain but from what my sources tell me they're going after Jinchūriki. To be more precise, they're after the bijū's inside the Jinchūriki," Jiraiya answered, shocking both women and causing Tsunade to hold onto Naruto tightly.

"A-a-are y-you certain Jiraiya?" asked a worried Tsunade to which the sage just nodded.

"My advice Tsunade is that if you ever see anyone who matches the Akatsuki description, get out and run as far away as you can. Although you could possibly take on and beat one of them but these guys travel in pairs. When you see one, the other is not far behind and not even you could take on two S Class Nin by yourself and protect Shizune and Naruto simultaneously."

Tsunade could not help but reluctantly agree with what Jiraiya had said.

"Do you know what they want the bijū's for?"

"No I don't but whatever it is I bet it not good but despite this there is some good news, since they have no idea about who the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi is. Sensei's keeping a tight lip on it all. They know for sure that the Kyuubi is sealed into a child but they don't known which one and not counting Sensei we're the only ones that know that Naruto is Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi. As long as that is kept a secret, they shouldn't come after him."

This of course gave Tsunade some relief but the nagging fear in the pit of her stomach was still there.

"Also from what I have gathered they won't make any real move against any of the other Jinchūriki for a while since they are still trying to recruit more members for their group and funds for financing the operations what ever they are. It'd be a few years before they make any real move against anyone and it means we still have time to prepare Naruto," which got a look from Tsunade that said he better not be talking about what she thought he was thinking of

"Now Tsunade don't give me that look, I know you don't want to hear this but you have to since it for Naruto's good as well as everyone else's. The Akatsuki members are no amateurs. They will eventually figure or find out that Naruto is the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi and when they do they will come after him. So when Naruto is old enough we will have to train Naruto to be a Shinobi." At this point Tsunade was about to interrupt, telling him no but before she could Jiraiya cut her off and continued,

"Tsunade, like sensei said, Naruto has the blood of some of the strongest shinobi to ever exist running through his veins with you being among them as well. I doubt you could stop him from becoming one and the stronger he becomes the better his and our chances are against the Akatsuki when they do finally come. Also Naruto will have to learn sooner or later that because of whom he is who he related to and what he is, he will always have to watch his back. There will always be those who will want to either use or destroy him because of what he may one day become," said Jiraiya with finality.

After Jiraiya finished speaking, Tsunade remained quiet and just looked down at her son who had finally stopped squirming and was falling asleep in her arms. As she did she found herself silently cursing Minato for the one thousandth time for turning her son into a Jinchūriki. After several minutes of just looking down at her sleeping son, Tsunade finally looked back up at Jiraiya. When she did Jiraiya saw a look of determination in her eyes that he had not see in many years

"If that's the case, then so be it. When he is old enough, we will both train him. If any of these Akatsuki bastard try and take my son from me they will have to go through me first and they will find out first hand why I am a Sannin" said Tsunade with a fire of determination in her eyes.

Jiraiya saw this and just smiled and nodded. He could see that the love she had for Naruto and her maternal instincts to protect her child had reignited Tsunade fighting spirit, one that he thought had long been extinguished.

Shizune herself also made a silent vow as well to help with Naruto's training. Although she was not as strong or knowledgeable as either Jiraiya or Tsunade, she would help to protect her godson in what ever way she could.

However before either women could continue their thoughts they both notices the frown appear on Jiraiya's face almost as if he was remembering something.

"You should also be careful Tsunade since Naruto is still an infant he may be attacked by the "Baby Heart slayer"," answered Jiraiya.

"And who is that?" questioned Shizune. However she immediately regretted her question once she saw the look on Jiraiya's eyes.

They were exactly like the haunted look of on his face was so similar to the one Tsunade had when Dan and her little brother died. Immediately Tsunade and Shizune felt a chill run down their spine.

"The Baby Heart slayer goes by the name of Timie Lee, don't ask his real name as I couldn't find it," interrupted Jiraiya before the two women could ask any more questions, "Anyways what makes him so special is what he did. A week ago he slaughtered the newborn babies in a village and killed all their mothers in horrible ways. It was even worse for the pregnant women of the village. In some cases they were strangled to death by the Umbilical cords of the of their own children before bleeding to death from their wounds."

Over the course of the sentence Shizune and Tsunade got paler. They had seen a horrible thing; that is the life of a ninja, but nothing on this scale.

"After that he left the village he was born in. Rumour has it he was a midwife so he has some reasonable idea of the human body and its workings," continued Jiraiya with extremely dark eyes ,"Overall there were 17 dead women and children. He's listed as a C-rank missing-nin but from my guess he's getting stronger. Slowly though so he's not a challenge for you now, but he's smart."

Shizune looked at Tsunade who was now holding on to Naruto tightly before asking the inevitable question.

"Why do they call him baby heart slayer?" replied Shizune hopefully not getting a horrifying answer.

The grim look on Jiraiya's face swept away any hopes, of such, "Because whenever he kills a child, infant or unborn, he eats their hearts. In some cases alive before moving on but that's not the most sinister part of his profile,"

Both Shizune and Tsunade were now somewhat green as this conversation was going into untested waters. What could be more worse that eating the hearts of children?

"He's not a ninja. Never was, has no ninja training," replied Jiraiya shocking the two women into silence once again, "But he's somehow managed to kill any genin team that opposes him racking up a body count of over 50 dead Shinobi and civilians. I think he might come for you Tsunade if he every sees Naruto."

And with that Jiraiya concluded his message. However like he expected it didn't make either woman cower underneath a rug but made their resolve stronger. They both promised to protect Naruto from this monster that was lurking in the world.

Meanwhile in the Prison of the Warmaster

The Warmaster who had keep a piece of himself with Naruto heard the conversation. He had heard about the Baby Heart slayer from the minds of two passing humans but didn't have enough information to make a conclusion. Now he did. No doubt about it, his former rivals were awakening. Each was SS rank Shinobi in their own rights.

"_So the demons of my civilization are awakening," _he thought, "_I must accelerate my plans if my heir is to survive the coming storm. There were three others that were once as strong as me but if they have already started their plan then things are going to get really messy. Each one of us were demons by any other standard. Baby Heart is only the beginning and is just a pawn and pebble compared to the mountain of demons that will erupt if things truly go south. I have to accelerate by plans if my heir is to survive. No doubt in the future this world will truly understand why man is the worst demon of us all."_

Around his prison the forests had changed. Already the bark of the trees was much hardier almost as if they had had to overcome many forest fires and the animals had become more violent even if the Warmaster didn't wish for such. Already some of the "normal" animals had grown sharper claws, teeth and horns.

In the background a passing human was mauled alive by a bear cub which had just learned the power of the rock.

Indeed this level of violence was only the beginning of the world.

- (That Night) -

Tsunade was sleeping peacefully in her room. All was serene until Naruto started crying in his crib. Tsunade woke up to this and got up off her futon.

Going over to Naruto, Tsunade picked him up and held him, resting his head on her shoulders while gently rocking him in her arms. Naruto soon calmed down and quieted much to Tsunade's delight.

After another minute, Tsunade said thoughtfully, "I bet your hungry my little Naru-chan."

Tsunade sat down on her futon with Naruto and prepared to breastfeed him.

Just as she was about to open her night kimono, the door to her room opened, revealing Shizune cradling something in her arms.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sensei," Shizune said,

"I came in earlier to change Naruto's diaper when you where sleeping and I was just bringing him back now. I didn't want to wake you."

Tsunade then saw that Shizune was cradling a fully awake Naruto in her arms. When the Slug Sannin saw that she knew that something was definitely wrong with this scene.

"Wait a minute," Tsunade exclaimed.

"If that's Naruto, then who am I-"

Looking down at her arms, Tsunade saw that she was cradling a wooden log in her arms.

While cradling the log, she turned and saw 'Naruto' quietly attempting to crawl and sneak away from her towards the opened window.

As 'Naruto' was making his way towards the window, he then felt an extreme bloodlust approaching and coming from behind him as well as the sickening cracking of knuckles that became infamous whenever Tsunade was about to dish out pain a lot of pain.

As he fearfully and slowly turned his head, he thought of one word that he thought might have saved him with puppy dog-eyes and the sucking of his right thumb, "Mama…"

Sadly it did not work and Tsunade sent him soaring out the open window where she quickly followed after him.

The same small figure came crashing hard into the ground, forming a crater in it. The figure transformed back into his real self and was in much pain. He felt several of his bones break and was sore all over.

"…Oooooooww…," Jiraiya mourned.

"…So close…Damn that Shizune! I was just a few seconds away from Paradise…and I was really looking forward to having some of that good stuff she treats Naruto to…"

But before Jiraiya could finish what he was saying he suddenly felt a dark shadow hovering over him as well as a familiar bloodlust and killer intent on him again. He slowly and fearfully turned around and was again faced with Tsunade who had a sadistically sweet smile on her face again.

"You didn't think you get off that easy did you?" Tsunade asked rhetorically as she hovered over him.

As she came closer to him, Jiraiya could only whisper one word,

"Mercy."

But sadly for the Toad Hermit there would be none

For about ten minutes, terrifying screams of pain and abject misery could be heard by all who were still awake.

- (Several miles away) -

A young couple who were quietly looking up at the full moon and a bright star in the night when suddenly the women pointed up at a small object was soaring through the air.

"Look, it's a shooting star lets make a wish."

"I don't think that a shooting star, sweetheart," said the man

"Then what is it," asked the women

"I don't know?" he replied when suddenly a loud ear splitting cry.

"YA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!"

"_It makes me wonder why she doesn't just kill the pervert," _ thought the Warmaster, "_Obviously Jiraiya hasn't learned his lesson at all. In my opinion its best to put a rabid dog down when you can. Perhaps she just likes beating up Jiraiya and this is an excuse for the behaviour. Nevertheless I have to set things right and the behaviour of men in this world is despicable."_

- (Several miles further away) -

The "shooting star" then came crashing hard into the ground, forming yet another crater.

The shooting star was in fact Jiraiya who slowly crawled out of the crater before checking himself for whatever additional damages that was done to him by Tsunade's beating and as a result from the impact to the ground.

In any case, he was in for a long crawl back to Tsunade house and a whole world of pain.

- (Meanwhile back where Jiraiya first landed) -

A very pissed off Tsunade was standing out side the first crater Jiraiya landed in and looking up at the night sky.

"Dam perverted excuse for a life form," Tsunade stated.

"I just might kill him if he pulls that stunt again."

After which she then went back to the house to kiss her son goodnight before going to bed again.

- (One month later) -

A month after Jiraiya came to give to his news on the Akatsuki, Baby Heart Slayer and his failed attempt to be breastfed by Tsunade, things settled down again. The house even had one new occupant, said occupant being Jiraiya. He had decided to stay for a little while to spend some time with his godson and get to know him a little. In which case, he acted as part time babysitter whenever Tsunade and Shizune were out helping to treat the villagers.

Both women agreed to allow Jiraiya to baby-sit on the condition that he not try and corrupt Naruto into becoming a pervert like him under the threat of castration and disembowelment with dull kunai and bare hands.

It was after a long day from healing a large number of people who had traveled from the outer parts of the village to get Tsunade to treat their various ailments that when she and Shizune came back to the house to find Jiraiya watching Naruto. The baby was playing with three small summon toads that Jiraiya had summoned for Naruto to play with which Naruto loved doing since he would waddle after the toads as they hop around the room with him trying to catch them.

When Naruto saw his mother and Shizune he squealed happy and waddle over to him mother to hug her and as he went over to her he said "Mama" which surprised them since they did not expect Naruto to be speak this way for few a more months. Since he had shown no real signs of trying to speak other than babbling

Tsunade then picked up Naruto and asked

"What did you say Naru-chan?"

"Mama" repeated the blond baby.

This caused her to hug and cry in joy for her son at speaking his first real word.

"What a smart boy you are Naru-chan you only started walking a few weeks ago and now you're starting to talk."

"Naruto can you say Hakubo (Aunty)? Can you?" asked Shizune as she gained Naruto attention.

"Nee-chan, nee-chan," Naruto said.

"I doubt you'd get any better than that Shizune," Tsunade chuckled.

"Oh well I guess being his Nee-chan isn't so bad," replied Shizune as she grabbed little Naruto nose and wiggle it a little which made him laugh

"Hey Naruto do you known who I' am? Do you?" asked an excited Jiraiya when he came up to Naruto to find out what he'd call him.

"Pervert, pervert." replied Naruto as he pointed at Jiraiya causing the sage to face fault and Shizune to giggle loudly while Tsunade smiled and laughed even harder.

"That's my little boy, such a smart boy just like his Kaa-chan," laughed Tsunade as she turned around to go into the kitchen with Naruto.

"I resent that remark, I'm not a pervert," cried Jiraiya as he stood up.

"Then what are you?" asked Tsunade turning around slightly.

"I'm a super pervert" grinned Jiraiya after which an annoyed Tsunade who elbowed him in the face and sent him flying to the other end of the room, resulting in him hitting the wall.

"Dam pervert" muttered Tsunade was she went to the kitchen with Naruto and Shizune following closely behind.

- (One Month later) -

Currently Jiraiya was in Tsunade's house watching over Naruto again. Tsunade and Shizune had gone out to a small farm several miles out of the village to help the daughter of the farmer who was severely ill and in need of treatment. The farmer himself also needed treatment as he had just been attacked by a rabid wolf and need some medical attention.

As he was watching Naruto he was also trying to come up with new ideas for his latest book but unfortunately he was having a severe case of writers block. After a while he decided to take a walk around the village since he thought that the fresh air and exercise would do him good and reenergize his writer's imagination.

As he walked around the streets of the town carrying Naruto, many young girls and women came over to him when they saw him carrying him. They started to surround them, commenting on how cute he was and adorable his whisker marks made him.

Soon enough Jiraiya quickly realized that Naruto was a babe magnet and began cursing himself for not thinking of the sooner.

After the women that had surrounded him and Naruto left, Jiraiya quickly ran to the village hot springs entrance where he knew that most women came out at this time to go home for the night and quickly put his plan into action.

When Jiraiya saw a group of women coming out of the hot springs he quickly acted as though he was about to enter himself.

Jiraiya began to hum when the women ran toward him commenting on how cute Naruto was.

"Yes ladies, he is very cute isn't he?" queried Jiraiya.

"Is he yours?" asked a random woman.

"Why no he isn't, he's actually my godson."

The women then began to swoon over Naruto commenting how adorable he was with is whisker marks or how beautiful his eyes were and asking more questions about him to Jiraiya who was far to busy looking at their breasts to answer any of their questions.

As all this was happening Naruto grew more and more confused as to why all these strange ladies where surrounding him. Unfortunately, the confused look that appeared on his face made him all the more adorable to the women who began to pinch his cheeks and ruffle his spiky hair

Jiraiya smiled as he continued to ogle the swooning and silently thanked Kami for his godson's cuteness. Things seemed as though they were only going to get better when Naruto tried to grab onto the women finger with his small little hand which earned him even more attention from the women.

"Oh he's trying to grab my finger, he's so adorable isn't he." said a brunette woman.

Naruto who was still a little confused at where he was but when he looked up to see his godfather smiling back at him. He immediately giggled and decided to enjoy all the attention and began to bounce up and down in his godfather's arms which only made the women attract to him even more.

Jiraiya couldn't believe that Naruto could get him this much action and made a mental note to hint to Tsunade that he could watch him whenever she needed him to.

Jiraiya began to think about how he could milk this even further when he suddenly remembered the time when Naruto wouldn't stop crying when he first baby sat for Tsunade and he summoned a toad which he almost squeezed into oblivion.

Jiraiya smirked and patted himself on the back for his brilliant thinking and then quickly summoned a small toad and ordered the toad to hop into Naruto's view.

While Naruto was hoping up and down in Jiraiya's grasp, the toad jumpped onto Jiraiya's shoulder. Naruto immediately stopped bouncing when he saw the toad and began to reach for it.

The women awed at Naruto's actions and became even more infatuated with the young boy when he was able to get a hold the toad and begin hugging it for dear life.

Unfortunately as Jiraiya was busy trying to make his move on the young village women, Tsunade and Shizune were entering the village after finishing with helping to treat the daughter of the farmer and the farmer himself

They then decided to head for the hot spring to relax a little before returning home since they believed that they deserved a little down time after helping the young girl.

When they were nearing the hot spring entrance they saw a large group of women surrounding a tall white haired man with a small blond haired boy in his arms who was squeezing a poor toad to near death. Tsunade quickly realized that the blond boy was her son and the tall white haired man was Jiraiya. She then quickly realized that Jiraiya must have been using her son to attract women, when she realized this one thing was on her mind.

"_Kill Jiraiya…slow… and painfully…._"

As Jiraiya was about to make a move on the women, he suddenly felt a sense of dread wash over him and realized that his teammate must be somewhere near by.

Jiraiya's fears were confirmed when he turned around and saw Tsunade stomping right towards him with a very angry Shizune right behind her. She too knew what Jiraiya was doing with her Nephew/Little Brother/Godson and for once she would not try and calm Tsunade down, she would actually help her "Kill" Jiraiya.

"Hi Saaya (1) what's up?" asked a very nervous Jiraiya.

"Oh not much, I was just coming back from helping that young farm girl who got ill and decided to come her to relax a little and then I saw you and Naru-chan here. I was just wondering why you were here when I thought you be at home," said Tsunade all too sweetly for Jiraiya taste.

"Oh….well you see…..eh…I just wanted to spend some time with him…. and ….eh!…..as you can see he is very happy," spoke Jiraiya nervously as he tried to come up with a good excuse so to avoid being beaten to a pulp by Tsunade and probably Shizune as well.

When Tsunade looked at Naruto, he was indeed happily squeezing a poor toad to death.

"Well Jiraiya tell your friend's goodbye because we need to get Naruto back home before it gets too late since it's nearly his bed time," said Tsunade with a look in her eyes that promised pain when they got back.

Jiraiya informed the women that he and Naruto had to go and all the women sighed though knowing that the boy's mother wanted him home. So they reluctantly said goodbye to the pair.

"So Saaya lets get going," said Jiraiya

"Oh I agree whole heartedly," said Tsunade who took Naruto away from Jiraiya who began to walk away.

"And just where are you going Jiraiya?" said Shizune who was twirling her Senbon needles which made Jiraiya very nervous.

"Back to the house like you said."

"Oh! We have a much quicker why for us to get there," said Tsunade.

Tsunade and Shizune each then placed their hand on Jiraiya's shoulders and the four of them were **shunshin'd** back home.

"Well Tsunade I should get going, you can put Naruto to bed and I'll go myself since I better get back on the road again," Jiraiya quickly said and tried to get away but Tsunade grabbed him by the collar and forced him to the ground.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and then told Shizune to put Naruto to bed while she had a "_talk"_ with the terrified Toad Sage.

Shizune left the room with Naruto who was cuddling the toad while Jiraiya pleaded with Tsunade.

"Shizune, before you put Naruto to bed see if he might be hungry," said Tsunade as she began to crack her knuckles

"I will Sensei but please save a piece of him for me, please," Shizune replied as she went to the next room.

"I'll try but no promises."

"Hime, I'm sorry I just wanted to take Naruto to meet some new people, that's all I swear," pleaded Jiraiya on bended knees.

"I see. Jiraiya I would like you to meet someone that you are very familiar with."

"Who?"

"The end of my spiked fist!" yelled Tsunade who quickly but on some spiked gloves and started punching Jiraiya.

After which for the next hour screams of pain from a certain super pervert could be heard for several miles around.

N/A

(1). The Name Tsunade goes by while she stays in the village since she dose not want to attract attention by using her real name

Please read and review since I like to know what you all think of the story so far and if you have any suggestions about the story that might improve it or make it more interesting please say them since I'm open to any and all suggestion and will reply to you on my opinion on them since I always reply to my reviewers Also please note that Flames are unwelcome and will be ignored since if you don't like my story then stop reading it since I force no-one to read any of my stories.

Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up

By the way the Warmaster is going to have a more realistic approach on life than any other anime character so expect some realism

Also don't forget to read and revie!

The next chapter may show what the Warmaster did to Naruto and you can compare this Naruto to the Naruto in Hope of the Senju clan.

The name of the Warmaster and his background is still open so private message me if you want to have some input into this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Senju Naruto: On a pile of corpses**

**Chapter 5: Animal Blood**

**I got the basis of this story from Aragon Potter's Hope of the Senju clan**

**I do not own Naruto**

"_Thinking/Reading"_

"Talking"

"**Jutsu"**

"_**Summon Talking"**_

Over the next three years many things had changed. Naruto for one had grown up, Konoha had been rebuilt and trade was prosperous in most countries.

However like everything there is opposite. Disease had started to riddle the lands as thousands were dying every day from the same thing. First it was warts, then bleeding gums and finally coughing blood from one's lungs. The final stage was quick decomposition where the disease quickly spread into the soil and into the land killing more people once again. The only good way to prevent spread of the disease was to burn the bodies.

However the burning themselves soon became a cult as more people became awed by the use of fire once again. It had first started out by burning bodies, then anyone with said disease and then finally death by fire. These cultists soon spread across the lands committing murder wherever they could. It wasn't so different as the church of Jashin only the fact that fire was their main weapon. To this day their numbers ran in the hundreds and had developed a very large body count in the thousands. Thus we see once again how the noble nature of humanity is twisted by our dark desires.

Baby Heart Slayer still stalked the lands looking for more children to kill. The amount of death he caused was similar to several S rank missing-nins. However he still managed to evade capture despite becoming only a B-rank criminal in the bingo book. He name soon became something which mothers told their children before bedtime but even they feared Lee, the Baby heart slayer.

In other news massive amounts of crows have started to grow in size, to around 2 meters and have developed a slightly blue pigmentation. They are usually seen feasting off the flesh of the dead which the fire cultists have killed and seem to be immune to the disease that has ravaged the lands.

Only time will tell what is meant from these signs but only the Warmaster can truly see what is going on.

It's the end of the world, but he could see it from here.

As for the Warmaster himself he slept in slumber hoping to find a way to break free of the box. He had already broken through half of the seals through a combination of skill, desperation and the outward actions of his rivals which seemed to weaken the runes of the box.

However he needed is heir to be ready. He needs Naruto strong. Already the dark gods, demons, and masters whatever you may call it he used to fight and serve were awakening. He needed to end this fast.

He had no choice. Sink or swim. It was time to chuck Naruto into the deep end.

(With Naruto)

Currently Naruto was walking towards the woods near his house. He hated coming here since he was afraid of dark places. Although this place wasn't so dark during the day he still found it scary. At night it was horrible. He could have sworn that he had seen a pair of yellow eyes watching him through the woods. That was why he hated coming here.

Nevertheless his mother had told him to come and pick some herbs up for their afternoon training and seeing as it was near enough to the house, an excellent way to train Naruto should he become a Medic-nin. He had no idea why he wanted to become a medic-nin. Who cared about picking herbs, and healing wounds, he wanted to fight. Ever since he was little Naruto had always wanted to be the toughest ninja ever.

He always loved playing with his little plastic soldiers and reliving great ninja battles that his mother and nee-san had always told him about. Just the thought of that made him smile. With any luck he wouldn't have to pick herbs up for much longer. His nee-san and Kai-san always moved every other month so he shouldn't have to put up with this much longer.

However all was not well for Naruto as he picked his herbs. He had no idea he was being watched at the very moment by the very monster of his nightmares. He had no idea that he would later have to face it. In a fight to the death.

(The Warmaster)

It hadn't taken much with all the violence and murder that was playing around with the world. The dark lords were clearly rising. Now it was time to test Naruto, against a wolf. But this was no ordinary wolf. The Warmaster had clearly manipulated the minds of several creatures over the course of his life so manipulating a wolf was child's play.

No what made this wolf so special was that it was holding a club and wooden shield made by the warmaster himself. Granted he could have manipulated the blood rage of sentient wolfs with weapons. These wolfs were like summons only no one had worthiness of being their summoner. No he couldn't do that because it would be too difficult for a four year old Naruto.

He wanted to test Naruto no kill him. So he manipulated a wolf giving it opposable thumbs and some degree of intelligence and then teleported it to near the village. It had taken a lot of energy but it was worth it. He trusted the wolf to do its job and test Naruto reasonably well.

"_You may not know it Naruto but I'm doing you a favour. Weapons and intelligence give humans the advantage over animals, but when animals take up arms they are even greater opponents than any normal human being."_

Time to see how well Naruto does.

(Back to Naruto)

So far picking up the herbs had been relatively easy even though some refuse to cooperate. Naruto tugged on the last green one before checking to see if he missed anything.

Crunch.

There was a slow sound of crunching leaves as Naruto starts to leave his the area with his basketful of herbs. None the wiser Naruto ignores it thinking the noise was just some random animal. Nevertheless he started walking home faster none the wiser.

It was in this situation that the wolf decided to strike. I had already attacked a few civilians a week ago feasting on its kills getting bigger, stronger and wiser. But now it was hungry and when an animal is hungry it eats. This wolf was no exception to the rule.

Instantly Naruto's instincts screamed at him to get away. Honed from running from his Kai-chan and chakra training Naruto quickly jumped out of the way of the spiked club. Unfortunately he was too late in his action as missed the other claw coming at him.

The claws slashed his chest, spurting out blood rapidly. Unfortunately the wolf decided to now take a bite out of the four year old. Naruto now completely bleeding didn't put up much resistance as the wolf snapped down on his collar.

Now had it been any other four year old they would never have been able to dodge the spiked club in the first place. They would never have been able to survive the slash and let alone the bite of the wolf.

But as you know Senju Naruto was no ordinary four year old. He was the son of Senju Tsunade, Namikaze Minato and most of all heir to the Warmaster.

However none of that matter as the wolf chomped down on the little boy before lifting over its head and increased the pressure on the boy. Teeth cracked the thin bones of the little boy, cutting through the skin and easily through its muscle.

(Naruto's Mind)

"How do you fight when you're at the brink of death?"

"The pain is horrible!"

"Make it stop!"

"I want to die now! Please kill me!"

"I don't want to suffer!"

These were just a few of the voices Naruto was experiencing in his mind. He had to stop it. He needed to stop the pain. Make it go away.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!"

Then another voice roared in his mind dwarfing the other voices in volume.

"YOU THINK THIS IS THE END! THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING! ARE YOU OR ARE YOU NOT SENJU NARUTO!"

Once again the voice roared once again silencing the other voices once again. It seemed that the heat in the room was increasing steadily in the four year olds mind.

"YOU THINK THIS IS PAIN! THIS IS ONLY A FRACTION OF THE PAIN YOU WILL SUFFER IN YOUR LIFE!," roared the voice again before continuing onward without interruption from other voices and that made the little Naruto angry.

"DO YOU OR DO NOT WANT TO LIVE!" roared the voice once again.

By now the temperature in the room was boiling hot. A chorus of yes echoed through Naruto's mind, some pleading, some hopeful.

"THEN FIGHT! KILL! MAIM! BURN!" roared the voice once again.

By now the temperature in the room wasn't boiling hot, if felt like an inferno.

"WAKE UP NARUTO! WAKE UP!" roared the voice once again.

"Wake up!"

"Get up, solider!"

"Are you or are you not a Shinobi! Are you a Senju!"

All around him voices echoed in his mind yelling, ordering, roaring at him to get up and fight. Naruto heard the voices a few more times before coming to a conclusion. He wasn't scared of death.

He was fucking angry.

(Outside World)

On the outside world the wolf continued to chomp down on the body of Naruto. It lifted its head over its shoulders letting gravity do the work. And that mistake would cost it its life.

With a roar Naruto smashed his left hand on to the skull of the wolf getting a yelp out of the animal. The impact forced it to loose its grip on Naruto. Even though the jaws covered nearly half of Naruto's body it was enough to let the boy push himself off.

Pain rippled across Naruto's body barely concealed by his fury and angry. He was angry at himself for letting his guard down in the forest and furious that the wolf refused to bleed!

Naruto charged at the wolf one last time knowing that he only had a few more seconds before he became unconscious from blood lost. His kai-chan had taught him that at least.

Quickly he charged at the wolf grabbing a rock around the way. He knew that his plan were unlikely to work but he had to try. If he was going down he was going down fighting.

The wolf somehow sensing his intent stood at its full height of 7 feet, spiked club in one hand and plank shield in another. Quickly the wolf lashed out at its prey, hunger fueling its body and insanity coursing through its mind. It took a swipe at Naruto which the boy dodged due to his small stature before smashing the fist he had the rock in on the body of the wolf.

The wolf however was quicker and blocked the in coming fist with its plank shield. It then prepared to take the final bite out of Naruto, no doubt ending his life.

Time slowed down for Naruto. He quickly looked for anything that may help him. His hand was useless and he didn't bring any weapons with him on this trip. Dammit.

The wolf bit down on the boy inciting a cry and releasing out what little blood was left out of Naruto onto the forest floor. Naruto's vision was starting to get cloudy, his eyes drooping as his body got steadily weaker.

"_NO! Where was the blood I was promised. Where are the corpses that I need to fulfil. Yes, I will kill, I will fight and I will murder_," screamed a sinister voice in his head chuckling at him.

"BLOOD!" roared Naruto one last time before lashing out at the wolf with his bloody fist, rock still in hand.

This time he did so with more effort and dead man's will. You could say that dead man's will is like the last effort, the last action that a person would compose before he dies. Thus the action has more meaning or in this case strength. So instead of just causing a fracture or bump on the skull of the wolf Naruto's fist smashed through the eye hole and into the brain.

This time it was the wolf turn to whimper in pain. But Naruto wasn't finished. If he was going to die he was going to get his blood. Blood he dam say it blood.

Taking his other fist Naruto smashed his head into the skull of the wolf again. And Again. And again.

By the third strike the wolf held very little resemblance to its prior form and by now the jaws had released itself from Naruto.

The wolf was slowly succumbing to pain but Naruto was finished yet. Despite how much punishment the wolf had taken, it was still standing. Quickly he tossed the rock into his other hand and tackled the wolf to the ground.

Quickly Naruto smashed his fist against the body of the wolf from on top. Had it been from below the wolf then there would have been very little damage done but you'd be surprised by how much gravity can help someone.

Five more punches in Naruto was working on autopilot. Ten punches later had he had collapsed from exhaustion.

When his mother had come looking for him later all she saw was the blood of he child and the beaten body of a wolf. Naruto was still clutching the rock in his hand holding on to it for dear life. Probably because it had saved his life that day.

(In his prison)

In his prison the Warmaster chuckled. So the boy lived. It was amazing how he didn't die from blood loss already but alas a triviality. The boy had succeed. Perhaps he will make a heir out of him. However there will be several more trials he would have to face before he would be considered worthy. He chuckled in prison.

Rest now boy for your future will soon be filled with blood. You took your first life today, the first of many but now I shall see how far you go and far you succeed.

Chapter 5 end

Okay let me explain it to anyone who did not understand or see. I have taken permission from Aragon potter and have given him credit for the story. Now if you don't like it go read it somewhere else. But I made this chapter to prove it to you people that I can make chapters on my own. I just decided to follow the timeline.

Also read and Review.

The background and name of the Warmaster is still open. Private message me if you want.


	6. Chapter 6

**Senju Naruto: On a pile of Corpses**

**Chapter Six: Blood Money**

**This story was inspired by the story Hope of the Senju clan by Aragon Potter**

"_Thinking/ Reading"_

"**Jutsu"**

"_**Summon Talking"**_

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Naruto!**

Currently sitting down on the porch of her new temporary home was Tsuande drinking a small plate of sake.

As he looked out to the trees near to her, she saw her son five year old son Naruto, whom she had been watching for the past four hours running up and down the tree he had been climbing by channelling his Chakra from his feet.

Tsunade could not help but frown at all the energy that her son had, most kids his age wouldn't have enough Chakra to go up even a quarter ways up the tree, let alone be able to channel their small Chakra reserves to their feet and even try to walk up the tree.

They had begun Naruto training when he was four and slowly increased the training little by little. At first they only had him running, but soon after they started him to teach him to read and how to channel Chakra, do different exercises and wear weights. And as a reward for good behaviour let Naruto chop wood with a hand axe.

They needed Naruto as strong as possible especially with the growing instability of the elemental Nations. Growing amounts of violent cults, mutants, toxic disease and worse of all "baby Heart Slayer" has caused her to accelerate Naruto's training to astronomical proportions.

Of course that wolf attack played a part in her decision to. She nearly went into shock when she saw her son lying on the ground on top of a large in a pool of his own blood. Immediately she started treating Naruto to the best of her ability. Even so the amount of blood he had lost was substantial and the bite and claw marks would remain as scars across his body.

The wolf attack as caused a lot of unwanted attention to be directed at Naruto. After all a four year old killing an armed wolf was unheard of, especially when said wolf had taken the lives of several other humans. As a result the entire group was forced to move once again.

It had been a trouble getting him to settle down enough so to teach him to read, since like when he was a baby Naruto was still a very active child who did not like to stay still long. But eventually they were able to get his interest by giving him some weapon time as a reward. It seemed that Naruto enjoyed using weaponry, particularly axes, but neither Shizune nor Tsunade let him play with it for long fearing that he may hurt himself. Over time Naruto gained an interest in reading especially if the books had pictures in it.

Also when they started to train Naruto in his Chakra training they learned that the best way to teach him was to visually show and explained it to him, so to keep his attention since he could be easily bored.

But even still when Naruto started to train to control and use his Chakra they learned two things. The first was that he had very high Chakra reserves for a boy his age.

Currently Naruto's Chakra level was that of a mid-level Genin and although that does not seems very high, the fact that a four year old boy used to have that level was astounding. When Tsunade asked Jiraiya about this he said it was not unexpected for Jinchūriki's to have high Chakra levels. Due to them having a demon spirit inside them where their bodies would adapted to handle the strain by having their Chakra coils thicken and reserves become larger, so they can handle the excel Chakra that would come from their Bijū's after being diluted by their seals.

The second thing that they learned was that Naruto's chakra control kept on fluctuating. At its worst he had only academy student level control but at its best, his chakra control was **more flawless than Tsunade**herself. This had been discovered the moment they had started teaching Naruto chakra control techniques.

This was surprise since in most cases whenever someone had large Chakra reserves their control was not very good. While when someone had excellent Chakra control they had small reserves, but Naruto had both without either of the negative effects but this also be fluctuate from the two extremes greatly. It was almost as if his chakra was constantly under duress or his control was shorthanded.

When Tsunade and Jiraiya and learned this it pushed away any remaining doubt about Naruto being a highly skilled Ninja one day, if they could stabilize his control.

The reason why Naruto was doing the exercise now was to help increase his stamina (not that it needed much improving since Naruto proved to be a stamina monster), and in the increase of his Chakra reserves while at the same time keeping his control high as well.

Today it seemed to be one of Naruto's okay days. On his best day he could actual waterfall walk with ease but on his worse just doing the leaf balancing act caused said leaf to fly off.

"Ok Naru-chan that enough for today, why don't you take a break for today since you don't want to overexert yourself by training too much". said Tsunade as she saw her son was getting tired

"But Ka-chan….pant!... I can….. pant!...still…pant!...keep going…pant". said the clearly tired by

Tsunade just smiled at her little boy trying to act tough "I know that Naru-chan but why don't you and me go into town and have an ice-pop since it such a warm day and as a reward for working so hard".

At this little Naruto smiled and jumped up and yelled happily at having a treat after which he and his mother went down town. Tsunade also took Naruto's favourite axe with her. Why a five year old boy would love playing with an axe was beyond her but she didn't mind. He just used it to cut wood which in turn had helped him develop his muscles.

Not long after Naruto and Tsunade where walking through town each licking an ice-pop. Tsunade had her special Genjutsu on where everyone in town saw her as a medium sized raven haired woman with blue eyes, while Naruto just saw her as she usually was.

As they walked by Tsunade saw an open Casino and decided to have a look around, where she and Naruto went in.

Although Tsunade had swore not to gamble away their money like she use to before she had Naruto she did do a small bit of gambling by doing the slots and only spending a small amount. Why the casino would let her in with the axe was beyond her.

Casino's never did that. Well maybe a few years but with all the blood thirsty cults around, people did expect themselves to carry some level of protection if they weren't Shinobi.

As they walked around the slot area Tsunade saw a quarter on the ground and picked it up. She then decided that one go at the slots wouldn't hurt, just when she was about to put in the coin Naruto suddenly spoke up.

"Ka-chan what are you doing?"

"I'm just playing a game that grown up's play for fun" replied Tsunade since it was kind of true.

"Can I play?" asked Naruto who was still licking his ice-pop.

At first Tsunade would have said no since Shizune would most likely lecture her about giving Naruto her bad gambling habits, but she decided that one go at the slots would not make her Naru-chan at addict.

"Ok Naru-chan you can have one go ok". said Tsunade to which the young boy just nodded

She then showed him where to put the coin and then held him up so he could pull the lever.

The reels in the machine started to spin for a few seconds before they started to slow down where the first one stayed on the gold coin image, the second stayed on another gold coin and was followed by a third gold coin. After which the slot machine started to light up the bells in the machine started ringing as well, where coins then started to fall out the machine.

"Naru-chan you won" cried a shocked Tsunade

"I did? Yea!" said the boy happily "Can I do it again?" he asked

"WWWeeeeelllllllll…..Why not it couldn't hurt" said Tsunade thinking Naruto might as well as used his lucky streak while he had it.

Around her the guards casually shifted towards them. Tsunade noticed them but paid them no mind.

For the next hour Naruto kept playing the slots and every time he won. It was unbelievable Tsunade had never heard at anyone being so lucky at gambling before in her life

"_Figures, while I get all the bad luck when it comes to gambling but my kid has all the luck in the world and is natural gambler. This must be kami bitch slapping me again like this"._thought Tsuande annoyed

It was as she was thinking this that Tsunade quickly decided to try something else to see how lucky her son really was.

"Hey Naru-chan how about we go try another game?" said Tsunade

"Okay"

After which Tsuande quickly brought all the buckets that she had gotten to carry the coins Naruto won and ground them to be exchange for chips. After then she then brought Naruto and the chips to the crap table where she simplified the rules, where all he had to do was throw the dice and try and keep getting good numbers like seven with the dice.

After Tsunade had placed Naruto bets for him he began to throw the dice like he was told and like with the slots Naruto kept getting the numbers he needed and was cleaning house at the crap table.

"My little Naru-chan a gambling genius!" cried Tsunade happily has she hugged he son tightly when she was seeing how much money her son was winning.

Naruto just struggled to breathed has his mother smothered him in between her to large mounds (much to the envy of the men who were watching Naruto play).

After the dealer at the crap table had told them that they could no longer play there Tsunade decided to take their winnings (a stagger 20 million ryo in chips) and went to the roulette table and put Naruto gambling luck to the true test.

"Ok Naru-chan this is simple all you have to do is tell Ka-chan what number to pick and money we put the money on it ok. Remember what Ka-chan said earlier it all or noting" said Tsuande to which Naruto in understanding.

Tsunade the place the boxes full of chips on the table and just when she was about to ask Naruto what number a familiar voice shouted out which make her cringe

"SENSEI!"

Several Minutes Earlier

Shizune was travel through the streets with her shopping with TonTon and was on her way home when she suddenly saw a large group of people in the local casino.

As she walked by she her some people mutter about some women and her kid were cleaning up in the casino.

Deciding to have a look she went in, and when she did she saw the women was none other Tsunade with Naruto betting at the roulette, at which point she cried out angrily to her sensei.

"HHHeeeeeeyyyyyy…Shizune how it's going" spoke Tsunade like a kid who had its hand caught in the cookie jar

"I was fine until I came in her to see what all the fuss was about and found my sensei using her son for gambling" spoke Shizune angrily

"Oink !" cried TonTon angrily at her mistress

"Hey, Hey ,Hey now Shizune calm down it not like that you see, after Naruto's training I decided to treat him to an ice-pop and when we saw the casino I came to have a look and I found a quarter on the floor. After that I was just going to have one go when Naru-chan said he wanted to and I let him, thinking it wouldn't do any harm. When he did play he kept wining and wining at the slots and then at the crap table, he a gambling genius and has more luck than a four leaf clover". said Tsuande trying to explain herself

"I don't what your reasons are you had no-" said Shizune angrily before she was interrupted by Tsuande

"But he won over 20 million ryo already"

"I don't care if he won-" said Shizune before she stop and spoke again "t-t-twenty m-m-million r-ryo" to which Tsunade just nodded

Shizune was close to fainted when she heard this, but before she could the man a the roulette table spoke

"All bets are closed, one straight-up bet"

Two of the casino guards walked up to Tsunade and Shizune.

"Ma'am I believe that you three have had enough to play. Go home," gruffed a large muscular man.

"Bug off," replied Tsunade. She refrained from using any curse words as she didn't wish Naruto to learn any at the moment. No doubt in the future he will but not from her.

The two guards looked at each other and shrugged. Worse come to worse they would beat the two girls and kid up after they left the casino.

After the confrontation the two women turned to see that Naruto had made a bet by himself

"Naru-chan what did you do?" cried Tsunade

"I did what you said Ka-chan, I went all or noting and beat all the money on number two red" replied Naruto happily which caused his mother to cry in frustration and making her cruse herself for her poorly chosen words

As the roulette began to slow down the two women were biting their nails out of pure nervousness while Naruto just looked on happily not truly understand what he had just done. As the ball began to slow down further and was hoping along the other slots.

"I can't watch" cried Shizune as she closed her eyes as her nerves couldn't take the suspense, and was quickly joined by Tsunade as she too closed her eyes, along with TonTon who was lying down and using her hooves to cover her eyes.

As Tsunade did she just saw the ball hoping into 00 black and thinking that they lost Tsunade was ready to hear the man say the house won.

But instead of that the man said "Two red player wins and has broken the bank"

At this Tsunade popped open her eyes and saw that the ball had indeed landed on two red and it must have hopped out of 00 black rights when she closed her eyes and hopped into two red.

Tsunade quickly raced over to her son and started to smother him in between her giant mounds again (much to the envy of the male population again) and cry at how happy she was and proud of her little gambling genius son.

Shizune on the other hand just fainted since when she heard that Naruto one she quickly calculated that on the odds of 36 to 1. Multiplying that to the twenty million that Naruto had won and bet in a single straight-up bet, which added up to Naruto wining over 720 million ryo.

After they had got all the winning they cashed out and sealed all the money into a scroll and quickly left. If they had stayed they would have seen the Casino owner face. He sent a signal to his casino employees indicating what he wanted done.

The two guards nodded at each other and signalled two others to follow them. They were going to teach these two bitches a lesson when it came to winning. Quit when you were ahead or end up bloodied.

(Warmaster's Prison)

The warmaster on the other hand just chuckled. These so called guards were going to bite off far more than they could chew. After all even without his help two women would be more than capable of handling four civilians. Even when said civilians were armed with crude swords and sledgehammers.

"_It seems that my rivals have finally done something beneficially to me, abeit indirectly," thought the Warmaster,"Show me Naruto how you are willing to take your first human life."_

(Outside the casino)

It had been nearly five hours since Tsunade had entered the Casino with her son. They had just entered at midday. It was dark now the sun just setting over the horizon. The streets weren't completely empty but you could see that people had started scurring home, no doubt not wanting to be caught alone at night. Violence had started to take hold in the elemental nations with armed robberies, murders, rapes, muggings and any other form of violent crime had increased by over 500%. Both women knew because it was Jiraiya's spy network that gave them the information last month.

It is what led Tsunade to accept that Naruto would need an axe given the dangerous times they were living in.

"Okay Naru-chan," replied Tsunade handing Naruto his favourite axe, "Here's your axe."

Shizune frowned at the gesture as she didn't like Naruto playing with his axe and because she was still mad at Tsunade for taking Naruto gambling. They had barely walked more than five minutes before Tsunade noticed four men who had been following them.

Tsunade frowned as there was no way that she could do any form of action without putting Shizune and Naruto in danger. Sure she could Shunshin away but that would cause unnecessary problem as these men would immediately learn that she was a ninja and then track her down through a missing nin. Tsunade sighed might as well as get it over with. She just hoped it wouldn't be to traumatising for Naruto. Then she noticed the park nearby and became inspired with an idea.

"Naru-chan, why don't you go play with TonTon over by the park," Tsunade suggested, "Me and Shizune are going for a walk. Don't worry we'll be back soon."

Shizune nodded in understanding as she too had noticed the four men following them. The problem was, were they after Naruto or them?

"Okay," replied Naruto brightly. He always loved playing with TonTon.

"Bye nee-chan, bye Kai-chan," waved Naruto, "Have fun with your walk."

"We will Naruto," replied Shizune.

Afterwards the two simply walked off hoping against hope that the four men would follow them. The two women quickly turned around a corner vanishing from sight. Unfortunately for the two women it was Naruto the men were after. It was much easier to kill kids and if their lucky they'd get a bonus since their boss was looking for Baby Heart's slayer's favour.

Slayer might have been some twisted motherfucker but he was powerful and the fact that he brought tons of bitches to the underworld business of the casino. Yeah for a price Heart slayer would do anything.

Originally the had decided to go after the two bitches and get their money back somehow but now that they somehow left the kid alone the foursome decided that it would be easier to just kill the brat. And so they split up, two follow the two women down the road while another two went for the brat.

Both men walked up to Naruto who was chasing TonTon in a game of tag. He was so engrossed with playing with TonTon that he didn't notice the two men walk up to him until they were just a few meters for him.

(Meanwhile on the rooftops)

Shizune frowned at the display that was occurring. No doubt by now Tsunade had effectively defeated the hired muscle but Naruto was a different situation. She knew they got a beating but she didn't want the thugs dead. This was the most likely case should they engage Naruto even though the boy didn't know it. His hatred of wolves was proof of this.

And even if Naruto didn't want to take life he could easily do it. Shizune hopped down from the rooftops hoping she wasn't too late.

On the Play ground

The two thugs cracked their knuckles menacingly at Naruto who was now backing away with TonTon. Both men were armed with sledgehammers. Naruto knew he might have taken on both of these had they been unarmed but this wasn't the case.

"Kid this is nothing personal," snarled the first thug.

"But your mama cleaned out the our boss's casino," continued the second thug, "And one thing our boss likes is when people win too much."

"You should have taken your money and ran," finished the first thug before he lifted his hammer, "Nothing personal, just business."

Quickly Naruto jumped out of the way with TonTon in his hands. He knew the pig had a decent sense of smell and strength but its speed was just above average. Unfortunately her weight slowed him down causing the hammer to nearly impact his skull.

The aftershock however caused him to be pushed slightly off balance. It enough that the second man was able to take advantage of, taking a slice out of him with his own hammer. The hammer smashed against his ribcage cracking several bones on his left side before they caved in further and stabbed his organs.

Internal bleeding started to occur all around Naruto's upper body. However as bad as Naruto was TonTon was about to be worse.

One of the men stepped on the little pig's back with his large boot causing the little pig to squeal out in pain. But it was enough for Naruto.

_They hurt TonTon. _A voice started whispering in his head.

_They hurt my friend. _The voice started to steadily get louder.

_Make the pay._ Yes they needed to pay. You can't just go around hurting other people's friends.

_Make them suffer! _But wouldn't that be wrong?

_Make sure they bleed! _He took one look at TonTon and the two men that had smashed his ribs. They will die.

_THEY DESERVE TO DIE!, "Of course" thought Naruto. _

And Naruto gladly followed it. He quickly picked himself up, pain washing away, replaced by an inferno of anger. It was just like the wolf attack only this time he wasn't the one that was going to be at the mercy of his opponents. They were.

Reaching out to power and reserves Naruto never thought he had he grabbed the hand axe from ground. He then sprinted toward the two men; axe still in hand, an bloodthirsty look in his eye.

The two men turned around but before they could make two words Naruto smashed his axe onto the leg of the closest one chopping though the flesh and fracturing through his bone.

"What the – "The man tried to gasp but his statement was quickly cut short as Naruto pulled the man down and buried his axe into the face of said man.

Now normally a four year old sprinting at you wouldn't be imtimidating. Hell even if said five year old with an axe would have been only a little scary. But said five year old probably didn't have blood all over his clothes, a mad glint in his eye or the brains of the man that he just killed with said axe. So the second thug did the smartest thing he probably did in his entire life.

He backed away from the situation slowly. Unfortuantely for him Naruto didn't just stand and stare at the thug, he literally ran head first into the large man, toppling him over.

Naruto was on the other hand, seeing everything in red. These bastards need to pay for hurting TonTon. Yes and they would pay … in blood!

"BLOOD!" screamed Naruto at the top of lungs before he swung his axe down on the chest of the man below him.

The man gasped for breath no doubt dying before the little boy's eyes. But Naruto refused to care. He was going to make the man pay with every millileter of blood in his body. Naruto swung his axe down on the body of the man, this time aim for a certain vein in the collarbone which would no doubt cause the man to slowly bleed to death.

The results were as he expected. Blood spurted out onto the grass of the park and onto the clothes of Naruto. The man was by all rights dead however that didn't stop Naruto from milking every bit of red fluid from his body.

"BLOOD!" he roared brining his axe up before swinging it down from his head.

Before he could follow through with his action, Shizune grabbed the little boy from behind and pulled him off the man. This wasn't how she had expected things to go. The fight had lasted for 20 seconds maximum but already two men were dead and both TonTon and Naruto were probably traumatised for life.

"Come on Naru-chan, get out it," replied Shizune trying to sooth the franticly screaming Naruto who was fighting her like a wild animal. It would have been much more dangerous had he been able to use his axe but alas this wasn't the case.

Naruto kicked, screamed and scratched Shizune for a few seconds. Shizune reluctantly loosened her grip on Naruto only for him to start trashing up a storm again. The amount of energy he was putting into his fight to get out of her grip was staggering. However Shizune wasn't a Jōnin level ninja for nothing. She kept her grip on the little Naruto.

It was at this moment that Tsunade no doubt decided to make her appearance. Taking one glance at the situation at hand he knocked Naruto out. Shizune would have done it sooner had she not been preoccupied for both her and Naruto's safety.

Once both women had calmed down enough they both quickly cast **Shunshin no Jutsu **and flickered home with TonTon. Now doubt they would have to move again but Tsunade needed to know what happened.

After a minute of breathing Tsunade was the one who broke the silence.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED SHIZUNE!" roared Tsunade.

Shizune suddenly found the floor interesting. What could she say? That she froze up? But she was a Shinobi, a Jōnin level one no doubt. Was that even a legitimite excuse? But she couldn't help but bring herself back to the situation. She had seen children kill each other during wars but never when they were this young. And how couldn't be of blame? One does not simply see their little brother take a human life right before their eyes. It just wasn't logical.

"I froze up," answered Shizune meekly. However it did what was expected and just made Tsunade angrier.

"WHAT do you mean you froze up!" yelled Tsunade, "YOU A GOD FORSAKEN SHINOBI! THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME YOU'VE SEEN DEATH!"

"YES BUT IT'S THE FIRST TIME I'VE SEEN A FIVE YEAR OLD KILL ANOTHER HUMAN BEING," Shouted Shizune.

"AND WE WOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THIS MESS HAD YOU NOT TAKEN NARU-CHAN GAMBLING TSUNDE-SAMA," continued Shizune.

At that answer Tsunade flinched. Shizune was right. They wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for her gambling habits. Only she was to blame for this situation. Not Naruto, not Shizune her. FUCK, first five years as a mother and her child had already been put into a life or death situation twice. What would Dan think? Minato? Even her little brother?

"Your right," sniffed Tsunade with sadness. Her answer surprised Shizune and TonTon who just gave her a comforting hug. No doubt Tsunade was blaming herself.

"I'm a horrible mother," weeped Tsunade,"Because of me Naruto nearly died. Because of me you had to witness you little brother kill someone in rage."

"There, there," comforted Shizune however she knew that no matter how much she would want to comfort her sensei they needed to find out what had caused Naruto to act to violently. She pushed Tsunade back before questioning.

"What do you think was wrong with Naru-chan?"

Tsunade took one look at her unconscious son and replied ,"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

One thing was for sure. Shizune and Tsunade learned that day that Naruto's opponents should never turn their back on him.

"Blood money indeed" laughed the Warmaster. The woman had taken her child, his heir, to a casino and already there were two dead men with the little five year old as the killer. Yes, all was going to plan.

Tsunade had the money that Naruto won sent to Sarutobi so he could put it in Namikaze account since the money was his since he won it all and no doubt wanting to get rid of the money that Naruto had indirectly killed for.. Although Tsunade would have cried at the lost of all the money and all the things she could buy with it, she didn't. Her gambling habits had causes enough problems for her family and she was quitting immediately.

Konoha The Next day

Currently sitting at his desk The Sandaime Hokage was reading Jiraiya newest book Icha Icha Violence since today was one of the few days that he had no major amount of paperwork. Of course there was the occasional rough ninja slip that came on to his desk but that was about it. Speaking of said slip he had been getting a lot of those these past few months. Granted ninja went rough every week, you come to expect that from a village with about 15 000 ninjas, but lately these slips had been appearing once or twice a day. It was starting to become a problem that he would have to fix soon, oh well he'll read it later, time for some Icha Icha.

As he was reading there was a sudden poof and when he looked away from his book he saw one of Tsuande Slug summons on his table with a scroll on its back.

"_**Greeting Hokage-sama I have a message from Shizune-san**_". spoke the small slug

"What you that message be then?"

"_**She would like you to put the money in this scroll into the Namikaze family account**_".

"If I may ask how much is in this scroll?" asked the old Kage as he took the scroll.

"_**720 million ryo**_". replied the slug summon plainly.

"Okay that 720 mi-" said Sarutobi as he was about to stand up when he suddenly realised what he heard and fell down on the ground with pure shock, he quickly stood up and look directly at the slug sum and shouted. "HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET 720 MILLION RYO".

"_**Young master Naruto won it all when Tsuande-sama took him to a local Casino**_". replied the Slug summon.

"She took a five year old boy to a Casino and he won over 720 million ryo by himself". replied Sarutobi in disbelief to which the summon only nodded.

"What they hell is she teaching that boy" sigh the old man who was now trying to think how he was going to explain this massive input of money to the bank manger let alone Seiwa Genji (The man who mange's the Namikaze accounts businesses).

After which the summon just left and the old Hokage got out of his seat to go to the bank and as he did he could not help but chuckle a little.

"_It seems that young Naruto has not inherited you bad luck at gambling Tsunade, in fact he has the direct opposite in terms of gambling and you. I look forward to what other surprise's young Naruto will have for us when he comes to Konoha"_though Sarutobi.

Oh how wrong he was.

One Month Later

Currently Tsunade was sitting in the living room reading a medical book in her new house (since they had to move out of the last town they were in, due to the fact that a five year old kid winning 720 million ryo and then killing two men kind of draws attention to you).

As Tsuande read the book she could not but sigh, since today was her birthday and the only one who remembered it was Shizune who got her this book. Although she was grateful for the book and that Shizune remembered her birthday, she was still a bit down since Shizune was the only one who remembered. Hence it would have been nice for someone else to remember and get her something like a nice bottle of sake, chocolates or flowers even.

She immediately shook herself form her thoughts. She should be focusing on Naruto's condition. So far she had learned that nothing was different about Naruto but there were hints of something else in his DNA. Every now and there was a mistake in the nuclei of any of Naruto's cells. This was expected as when a person ages their cells make more and more mistakes. However in Naruto's cells, the mistakes were specified to hormones. In fact his hormones, particularly the ones directly related to violence and aggression were increasing at a dramatic rate, something that shouldn't occur in a five year old boy. It was this current situation that had forced Shizune and Tsunade to look for a cure to Naruto's current condition.

Naruto had actually been doing well with the murder of the two men. At first he denied it but after a while head had come to accept it. However when asked why he killed them by Shizune he replied.

"They hurt TonTon"

After that neither women talked about the incident again. They had messaged Jiraiya with a summon saying they wanted to talk to him. After a week three of them came to an unspoken agreement to never talk about the topic.

Just as Tsunade was about to continue to read her book hoping to find some answers or read any information she missed she suddenly heard a shout.

"Ka-chan, Ka-chan where are you" cried Naruto

"I'm in here Naru-chan what wrong" answered Tsunade

When Tsunade answered Naruto quickly ran across the corner to enter the living. When Tsunade saw Naruto she also saw him carrying a small Prunus Serrulata Bonsai tree in a small flower pot. In fact it would have passed off as said species had the flowers not been blood red and the bark been black. Other than that the tree looked exactly like a Prunus Serrulata Bonsai tree.

"Here Ka-chan, Happy Birthday" said Naruto holding the small Bonsai tree to his mother

At first when Tsunade saw the small tree she did not know what to say, but she soon got over her surprise and took the Bonsai tree from her son and looked at it. The small tree had smooth bark with red and with cherry blossom flowers surrounding its small branches, all in all it was a very beautifully tree.

Tsunade then began to get teary eyed and quickly put down the Bonsai tree and then grabbed Naruto into a smothering hug, to which the poor boy could barely breath.

"Thank you Naru-chan this is the best gift I've ever gotten" said Tsunade as she hugged her son tightly, who despite being nearly crushed to death by his mother smiled and making his mother happy.

After a few minutes Tsunade let go of Naruto and put her Bonsai tree on the windowsill, after which she then turned to her son.

"Naru-chan who told you it was my birthday was today?" asked Tsunade since she knew Naruto could not of know it and someone must of told him and she had a guess who.

"Shizune-nee-chan told me last week". answered Naruto confirming what Tsunade guessed.

"And did she give you to the tree to me as a present" asked Tsunade since she suspected that this was Shizune way of cheering her up a bit, but to her surprise Naruto shook his head.

"No I got it myself". answered Naruto

"Then did she give you the money or it". she asked since with the small little bit of pocket money she gave Naruto a week, she knew he did not have enough money to buy it himself, but to her surprise Naruto shook his head again.

"No, I grew it" replied Naruto.

This of course confused Tsunade but then frowned.

"Naru-chan, now don't lie to me".

"But I'm not, I did grow it myself". said the boy

"Naru-chan, I know full well that you can't grow a tree like that in just one week". replied Tsunade frowning more since she did not like her son lying to her.

"But I did Ka-chan, I really did, I tried doing it all week by myself when I bought seeds for it from the flower lady with the pocket money I had, and I finally got it a little while ago". said the boy earnestly since he did not like being called a liar or having his mother angry at him.

"Then show me Naru-chan" said Tsunade as she folded her arms since she did not really believe him

Naruto then nodded and lead his mother outside, where he then took out a seed packet for the Bonsai tree from his pocket shorts. After which he then dug a small hole in the ground and put the seed into it after which he then covered it with the soil he had dug out when making the hole.

After which he then put both his hands over the spot he put the seed in and then started to channel his Chakra into the ground where the seed was.

What happen next made Tsunade go wide eyed and start gapping like a fish out of Water.

Since as Naruto was channelling his Chakra a small spiky sapling appeared between Naruto hands and started to grow bigger and bigger until Naruto stopped. Where once he had and stepped away, Tsunade saw a small but fully grown and equally lovely Prunus Serrulata Bonsai tree standing next to him although it did have a lot of spikes around it.

"N-N-Naru-chan…..h-h-how on earth…..d-d-did you d-do that" said the stunned Tsuande

"Shizune-nee-chan told me about how Great Grandfather Hashirama could grow big giant trees with just his Chakra. I tried that but I couldn't get it so I got bought some seeds and used my Chakra to make it grow bigger. It took me a few days but I was able to do it today and once I did I came to give you your gift. I had to try many times because every time I grew them huge spikes came out from the tree". said Naruto as if it was noting and did not truly realise what he had done.

When Naruto finish explaining Tsunade just continued to gap

"_Mokuton! Naruto has the power to use Mokuton, but how? that ability was lost when Hashirama- ojiisan died and no-one in our Clan has ever been able to use ability since. So how is Naruto able to do it, dose it have something to do with the Kyuubi, I need to get Jiraiya here and now_" though Tsuande after which she quickly put on a happy face

"I see Naru-chan that a very nice trick you learn by yourself, why don't we go inside now and have a nice bowl of Ramen, ok".

"Yeah Ramen" cried Naruto Happy since he loved Ramen (Naruto wouldn't be Naruto without his love for Raman)

"Oh and Naru-chan, lets keep you little trick our little secret for now ok" said Tsunade

"Okay" said Naruto not really understanding after which he and his mother with inside

A Few Days Later

After a few days since the incident with Naruto using Mokuton, Tsunade was able to make contact with Jiraiya through her summons and told him that she needed to speak to him imminently. Soon after Jiraiya arrived in the town that they were staying in and came through the window right when Tsuande, Naruto and Shizune along with TonTon were finishing lunch.

When Jiraiya entered the room he was quickly covered in smoke, after which once it lifted they could se he was standing on a medium size toad.

"Listen up, you chicks! Open up your beady little eyes and take a good look! Behold the Divine Ninja Jira-" spoke Jiraiya as he was doing his introduction dance, but before he could finish Naruto spoke up

"Hi-ya Ero-sennin"

This cause Jiraiya to lose his balance and fall flat on his face on his face in front of them, this in turned caused everyone to burst out laughing at Jiraiya expense.

"I told you brat…..Stop calling me that!" whined Jiraiya at his wounded pride since his "cool" introduction dance was ruined by Naruto outburst.

"But why, both Ka-chan and Neee-chan say that you're a pervert and you said it yourself you are a pervert and you are a sennin, so that means your Ero-sennin". said Naruto

"He got you there pervert" chuckled Tsunade while Shizune giggle and TonTon "Oinked" in agreement

"I'm not a pervert…..I'm a super pervert" cried Jiraiya and he did a ridicules looking pose which caused everyone else to have a large sweat drop behind their heads.

Jiraiya then decided to change the subject from him and to why Tsunade had wanted to speak to him so badly

"So hime what is so urgent that you needed to see me so quickly" asked Jiraiya

"Naru-chan can you show "Ero-sennin" your little trick" asked Tsunade who was smirking at Jiraiya indignant yell.

"Okay" replied Naruto as he, TonTon, Shizune, Tsunade and Jiraiya went outside, where Naruto then dug another hole in the ground next to the Prunus Serrulata Bonsai tree that he grew earlier for Tsunade only this time it had more spikes.

After which he then repeated the same process as he did before when she showed it to his mother. When Shizune saw this she could not help but be surprise since although Tsunade had already told her of Naruto abilities, it was still surprising to see Naruto being able to use the same legendary ability as The Shodaime Hokage although there was a few minor and major difference. The biggest one being that every tree he grew had large thorns or spikes.

But as surprise as Shizune was Jiraiya was utterly flabbergasted since even though Naruto was The Shodaime Great Grandson, he never expected for Naruto to have the The Shodaime Mokuton abilities, abeit a mutated version of such. Since it was long believed that despite it having all the characteristics of a bloodline it was never classified as one, since neither Tsuande, her brother nor their father or of The Shodaime other relatives had inherited it hence it was just believed to be a mutation.

"_This changes everything_" thought Jiraiya

"Naru-chan you go play with TonTon for a little while I talk to Jiraiya ok" said Tsunade as she smiled down at her son.

"Okay Ka-san, come on TonTon lets play tag and your it" said Naruto as he ran off.

TonTon just went "Oink and went off to play with Naruto.

When Naruto and TonTon had left Tsunade then turned to Jiraiya with a serious look on her face.

"You can see why I wanted to talk to you immediately" said Tsunade and turned to face Jiraiya, who had an equally serious face and just nodded on what Tsunade had said since he was in deep thought.

"Jiraiya! Is this an effect of the Kyuubi being inside Naruto" asked Tsunade

"No I don't believe so since although there has never been a Jinchūriki for the Kyuubi before. I'm still certain that isn't a side effect of Naruto having the Kyuubi inside of him since it doesn't match the abilities that the Kyuubi is known to have. Although Jinchūriki's are each given special abilities by their Bijū's, for example the Ichibi no Shukaku Jinchūriki's always have the ability to control and manipulate Sand. But in Naruto's case no, since the Kyuubi abilities have no connection to Nature or Mokuton but your Clan dose, hence I believe Naruto has just reawakened the Mokuton ability".

"But how is that possible? Mokuton is a mutation that only appeared in my Grandfather it isn't a bloodline" replied Tsunade

"Well it seems that we were wrong, since it the only answer as to why Naruto has it" spoke Jiraiya

"Then why is it that my Grandfather was the only person to be able to have it, why didn't my father, Nawaki, myself inherit it from him or any of the other members of my Clan have the ability to use Mokuton as well". asked Tsunade

"The only reason I can think of is something that I read awhile back when I was training in Myōbokuzan. During which I came across an ancient record written by a sage long back when the Great Shinobi Clans were only being founded. In the scroll it spoke how when the bloodlines were first showing up, it said that the bloodlines were unstable and many of the children of bloodline holders did not receive their parent's bloodline. It was not until a few generations more after the first bloodline holders of each bloodline did the bloodlines finally stabilise so that the other generations of the Clans would have them. This can explain how not everyone in a Clan with a bloodline can receive and use their Clans bloodline, since it may have not stabilise in certain people. The Uchiha Clan is a prime example of this since only a quarter of its members can use the Sharingan, since it was only the ancestors of that part of the Clan who bloodline finally stabilise enough for it to be passed down to them." spoke Jiraiya and continued

"My guess is that your Grandfather was the first person to be born with the Mokuton ability and like with the first bloodline users, the Mokuton bloodline was too unstable to be passed on to his descendants like your father, your brother and you Tsunade. But it seems that the Mokuton ability has finally stabilised with Naruto hence why he's the one to have it". finished Jiraiya

Tsunade just nodded since it made sense and as a medic she knew a lot about genetics, and how some genetic traits are not always inherited by everyone in a family or Clan especially if certain genes were unstable.

"I'm also afraid that now with Mokuton, Naruto is in even greater danger than he was before" spoke Jiraiya again which Tsunade frowned and nodded in agreement, while Shizune just looked confused and decided to ask why.

"But Jiraiya-sama why is Naruto now in more danger with Mokuton?"

"The reason is because when word reach's the other villages and certain organisations like the Akatsuki they will come after Naruto, since he would be very useful to the Akatsuki, with his Mokuton powers. Especially if he is properly trained in it, he could help the Akatsuki greatly by subduing the other Jinchūriki's, by using his Mokuton powers to suppress their Bijū's powers, making them easier for the Akatsuki to capture them. Not to mention other villages would want him to use him as a weapon to use against other Jinchūriki's, since the power of The Shodaime Mokuton is well know by all, where it could match even the Sharingan in terms of powers and certain special abilities. They would want it even more if I'm right about the Mokuton finally stabilising and becoming an official bloodline where Naruto could pass it on to his future children. In which case they would use him as a breeder to make entire Clan of Mokuton users, where they would have an entire Clan with the power to suppress Bijū's and controls them. Something that many villages would stop at noting to have and if they could not have it they would have Naruto killed to keep others from having that kind of power".

"It would be even worse if they found out that Naruto was also the Jinchūriki for the Kyuubi the strongest of all the Bijū's. Because if you combine the power of a Jinchūriki that contains the strongest of Bijū's inside him, with the power of Mokuton which can suppress Bijū's powers and control them, you get a force that could be virtually unstoppable. In which every village in the Elemental Continent would be after Naruto and wouldn't stop until either they kidnap him and gain control of him or kill him and keep him from becoming a major threat to them. The Akatsuki would even pounce on him with everything they had since Naruto could very well ruin what ever plans they have with the Bijū's". spoke Jiraiya

Shizune paled at the thought of her Godson/little brother/nephew being in now greater danger than before. Tsuande just frowned deeper and nodded in agreement since she had come to the same conclusion as Jiraiya had when it came to Naruto new ability when she waited for Jiraiya to arrive.

"So what do we do now". asked Shizune

"We have to increase and speed up Naruto's training more than ever now, since in a couple of years Naruto will need to be as strong as he can be to fight off enemies that will be coming after him sooner or later". said Jiraiya

"Should we inform The Sandaime Hokage about Naruto having Mokuton" said Shizune

"No we keep him in the dark about it, since the fewer people know about this the better; since there might be a chance that some-one like Danzo could intercept the message or somehow learn about it if we tell Sensei. Beside when Naruto dose eventually reveal that he has Mokuton to the village, Sensei will have the excuse of not knowing and he wouldn't have to deal with Danzo or his supporters on the council, trying to usurp his position over how he didn't inform them about Naruto abilities". said Jiraiya

"Do we really have to reveal Naru-chan abilities to village Jiraiya can't we just keep it secret" asked Tsuande

"We have no choice hime, Naruto will need to learn properly control and master he Mokuton abilities if he going to stand a chance in the future, we can help him as best as we can but still he won't be able to fully master or control his Mokuton abilities unless he gets proper training in it". answered Jiraiya

"But how can he get training there? Naru-chan is the only Mokuton user in the entire world" said Tsunade

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong hime there is one other" answered Jiraiya with a slight sigh

"WHAT! Jiraiya you're not making any sense, other than Naru-chan my Grandfather was the only other user to be able to use Mokuton and he dead". replied Tsuande

"There is one other" said Jiraiya

"Who?" said the annoyed Tsunade who was getting annoyed with being kept in the dark

"You see, back before Sensei discovered Orochimaru's experiments on the people and Shinobi's in Konoha to develop techniques that would grant him immortality. Orochimaru stole 60 Infants and injected them with The Shodaime Hokage DNA in the hopes of recreating The Shodaime Hokage and his Mokuton. But before he could finish his work he was forced to leave Konoha, since Sensei found out that he was behind the missing Shinobi's, Civilians and Infants. Out of the 60 Infants that Oroichimaru stole and injected The Shodaime Hokage DNA into only one survived and received the ability to use The Shodaime Hokage Mokuton powers". replied Jiraiya sadly since that event had show how far his former friend and teammate had fallen just to gain power

But Tsunade and Shizune were shocked and horrified at the information, especially Tsunade since she didn't think that even Oroichimaru would do such a thing. But she had been wrong, Tsunade could not help but feel sick at what Oroichimaru had done and swore if she ever saw the bastard she would skin him alive with her bare hands. Since as a mother and a medic the very idea of experimenting on children in such away turned her stomach.

"Jiraiya why the hell wasn't I told about this" said Tsunade angrily since the idea of Oroichimaru desecrating her Grandfather's grave and using his DNA to experiment and murder innocent children made her furious

I'm sorry Tsunade but you had left the village long ago and the whole event was classified top secret. I only know because Sensei told since he knew I was trying to track down Oroichimaru, and he believed that I needed to known exactly what Oroichimaru had done in the village.

"And who exactly is the child that survived Oroichimaru experiments and gained my Grandfather's Mokuton abilities" asked Tsuande

"The Kid's name is Tenzo he's twenty now and proven himself to be quite and Ninja since he graduated out of the academy at age six and made Chunin a few months later. He's even one of Konoha's top ANBU and is one of Sensei most trusted operatives". replied Jiraiya

"And how skilled is he in using Mokuton?" asked Tsunade although she was impressed with Tenzo skill if what Jiraiya said was true

"According to Sensei he completely master the Mokuton Jutsu's that he learned from your Grandfather's scrolls in the Senju Clan Library, although cannot use the Mokuton techniques to its full potential; hence his full power pales in comparison to that of your Grandfather. But despite that he can help Naruto greatly in training in how to use it and possibly Naruto will be able to surpass him and use Mokuton to the same level as your Granfather could. Which it would be very likely since he is a pure blooded Senju and the directed descendant of The Shodaime Hokage, hence why he would be so valuable to certain people". Finished Jiraiya

After Jiraiya explanation Tsunade just sighed although she did not like the fact that her Sensei went and took scrolls belonging to her Grandfather, from her Clans secret library. She understood why he did it and knew he would not abuse that privilege and return the scrolls back to the library.

She then looked over at her son as he played with TonTon without a care in the world. She wanted nothing more than for Naruto to have a long peaceful and quite life where he could grow up happy. As well as have a family one day when he was older and live with them happily without having to worry about enemies attacking them or going through the hardship that he would as a Shinobi. But Tsunade knew that would never happen since that illusion was shattered the moment Naruto made his first kill a few weeks ago and now with his Mokuton powers his life now just got a whole lot harder now. But regardless she would help her son no matter what the cost to her and make sure that he becomes strong enough to defend himself and those he care about and she would make sure that he would live a long and as happy a life as possible.

"I Hope I can count on your help when training Jiraiya because he going to need all the help he can get". said Tsuande

"Of course I do whatever I can, since I swore to Minato that I would train the boy when the time came". answered Jiraiya

"I will help too Tsuande-sensei and even though I might not be as much help to him as you both, but I will help Naruto in any way I can". spoke Shizune

"Thank you Shizune I knew I could count on you". said Tsunade

"So when should we start" asked Jiraiya

"We start tomorrow, we'll let him have today off, since he's not going to have much time to be a kid for a while and he might as well enjoy it when he can". said Tsunade to which both Jiraiya and Shizune nodded and watch Naruto play with TonTon along with Tsunade.

"I'm sensing a but, teme," noticed Jiraiya. At this Tsunade sighed before looking at Shizune who nodded.

"I want tell you one other thing," replied Tsunade.

"What is that?" asked Jiraiya seriously.

"A few weeks back Naruto made his first kill," that alone shocked Jiraiya but Tsunade wasn't finished.

"As Naruto was killing he was screaming about blood and something else in a foreign language I never heard of. At first it my imagination but when Shizune confirmed it, we knew that things had gotten serious. At first we thought it was the Kyūbi but we didn't find anything in his blood and to the best of my limited seal knowledge(1) nothing's happened that may effect it,"

Shizune continued on ,"But when we took a blood sample me and Tsunade noticed several changes in his DNA but nothing to excessive. He just seems to slowly be driving forward with more aggression, higher pain threshold and overall a need to be violent. Here's the information."

Shizune hand Jiraiya sheet of paper. Taking a few minutes to look at the results Tsunade and Shizune hoped they could get some answers. Granted she was probably the greatest medic in the world but even she needed outside help and assistance many times. Jiraiya, while having a limited idea when it came to medical techniques, probably had seen something similar like this before.

Finally after a minute of waiting Jiraiya looked at the two women.

"What I see here is that Naruto's experiencing things on a much larger scale to all those Jashin and fire worshipers that I've heard of. Now don't get me wrong your son's nothing like those devil worshippers at the moment, but he is leaning towards their mindset. He must have a ton of self-control to even to want to kill everything in sight," concluded Jiraiya.

Tsunade just scowled ,"Then how come I've never heard of their condition?"

Jiraiya just answered motley surprising the two women,

"You have to be on ground zero to even know this kind of stuff. I killed a few of them over my travels and no matter what I do they just keep growing in size. Every year their cult just keeps getting three times bigger. Anyways I'm getting of topic. One time these guys decided to attack a village hoping to burn it to the ground. Lucky for them I was nearby doing my "research"," explained Jiraiya. The two women merely frowned. Taking it as a sign for them to continue.

"One of them managed to stab me with a kunai from the back. Luckily it was a minor wound as I was able to treat it quickly but I had to kill him getting a lot of his blood on me. So when I went to the nearby hospital to check for any other injuries that he might have slipped in or any poison I used I accidently used his blood as a test sample. That's how I know Naruto's symptoms. I've seen them before. You haven't teme. You've been on the move for so long that you haven't been near the regions where the fire cults operate."

"So what do we do know?" asked Shizune.

Jiraiya just replied, "I think we should just have Naruto practice some meditative techniques no doubt to slow this destructive process down unless we want him to end up like those cultists."

Tsunade and Shizune merely nodded at Jiraiya's answer.

Two Months Later

Ever since Naruto revealed to Tsunade and Jiraiya that he had inherited his Great Grandfather Mokuton ability, Naruto was trained even harder that he was before.

Tsunade helped him with his Chakra control exercises (he needed a lot help since he had to stabilise his Chakra control) where he was now walking on water and was balancing small tin objects like a dull Kunai on the tips of his fingers although he had sometime regressed to tree walking. She also helped Naruto with is physical training where she increased his weight little by little and had him do lots of running and different exercises. Tsunade also plan to help Naruto with his fighting skills where when he was a bit older she would put him through her special dodge training (much to Jiraiya and Shizune worry).

Shizune helped Naruto how to aim and throw Senbons, Shurricans and Kunai's, as well as help him improve on his reading and writing. She refrained from using handheld weapons as she didn't want Naruto to go into the berserker rage she had heard about from cultists, even if she never admitted it. However she knew that she would eventually have to give Naruto his axe once he grew up. She was also planning on helping Naruto to study medical books when he go a little older so to understand them better, since Tsuande wanted to train Naruto to be a medic, although they did refrain to meditation techniques for now. So that if he was every hurt he could heal himself, since he had the control needed to make a medic and with the prober training and if they start early enough where they get Naruto settled into become a medic-nin he would make a fine medic.

Jiraiya was now just planning on helping Naruto to train by helping him to learn Jutsu's where he planned to teach him just the basics like, **Henges** (Transformation Technique), **Shunshin no Jutsu**(Body Flicker Technique), **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Body Replacement Technique) and **Bunshin no Jutsu**(Clone Technique). After Naruto had finish mastering them and be able to use them in the right types of combinations he then planned to teach Naruto a few more slightly more powerful Jutsu's when he got older. He did it this way since Jiraiya knew it did not matter how many different highly powerful Jutsu a person have, if they did not know how to use them correctly then they were useless. Also he knew that if a person completely masters the basics and knows how to use them correctly them they would nearly unstoppable. Jiraiya also planed that when Naruto got a little older he would teach him Fūinjutsu and with any luck the kid would be like his old man and be a genius at it.

It was at this time now that Jiraiya had arrived on Naruto sixth Birthday to see Naruto and start to train him in Jutsu's. But when he arrived he found out that Naruto wasn't training today instead he had the day off, and was celebrating his Birthday with Shizune, TonTon and his mother.

When Jiraiya arrived at the house he found Tsunade and Shizune together at the house cleaning up after their little celebration of Naruto Birthday. When he asked where Naruto was they told him that he was out in the backyard playing with TonTon again, with his new toy Kuni and Ninja mask that he go from Shizune and his new Ninja teddy that he got from Tsunade.

When Jiraiya went out he saw Naruto was playing Ninja with TonTon, where he was chasing TonTon around with his Ninja mask on and carrying him toy Kunai and Ninja teddy with him.

"Hey brat Happy Birthday" cried Jiraiya getting Naruto attention

When Naruto heard him he turned to see Jiraiya weaving and smiling at him he then took off his mask and ran over to Jiraiya.

As Naruto was wearing a small white short sleeve shirt with a spiral design on its front and wore blue shorts. Naruto had also changed a bit from in the last two months he had grow a little bigger, and his whisker birthmarks that he had gotten when the Kyuubi was sealed into him were gone. Jiraiya theorized that when Naruto's awakened his Mokuton bloodline, his bloodline negated the physical affects that the Kyuubi had on his body since the Mokuton power did suppress Bijū chakra.

"Oh Hey Ero-sennin"

This of course caused Jiraiya to face fault down onto the ground, but he quickly got up and started to yell at Naruto".

"Damn it brat I told you not to call me that". cried the Toad Hermit

"But why it true and its fun", giggled Naruto while Jiraiya just mumbled about youngest today showing no respect to their elders.

"So Ero-sennin (causing Jiraiya to twitch his eyebrows in annoyance) did you come to play Ninja with me" asked the young blond

"Sorry to say Brat but no I didn't, I came to tell you that I going to staying with you, Shizune and your mom for a little while again since I going to help you in your training". said Jiraiya

"Oh! and what are you going to be training me in Ero-sennin?" asked the boy since Naruto did not mind doing training since he found it fun.

"I going to be training you in Jutsu" said Jiraiya which caused the young boy to start shouting in excitement since he had wanted to learn cool new Jutsu's but his mother wouldn't teach him any.

"So what are you going to teach me…. Huh?, huh?, huh?...Is it going to be some super cool Water Jutsu like Great, Great Uncle Tobirama….. or a Jutsu that will let grow big gigantic trees like Great Grandfather Hashirama…. or some super cool Fire Jutsu's like Ka-chan told me Hiruzen-ojiisan can do". asked Nauro excitedly while he was jumping up and down

"Sorry Brat but you're no where near ready for those kind of Jutsu's, I going to teach you how to do **Henges**, **Shunshin no Jutsu,** **Kawarimi no Jutsu** and **Bunshin no Jutsu**. When you fully mastered those and can use them in the right types of combinations I will teach you some more". said Jiraiya

"UUUUUhhhhhh" wined Naruto since he had wanted to learn loads of cool Jutsu's

"Now I was going to teach you how to do **Shunshin no Jutsu**but since it's your Birthday we're going to leave that till tomorrow since your mom told me that you have the day off today" said Jiraiya

"OOOkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyy" said Naruto since he was still down about not learning any super cool Jutsu's

"Hey Brat don't be so down I got a present for you" said Jiraiya which caused the boy to smile immediately since every kid likes getting presents

"Here" said Jiraiya taking a small brown paper package rapped with twine out of his robe and handed it to Naruto

"Thanks Ero-sennin" said the boy taking the package and ignored the grumbling from Jiraiay about youngest today.

"Now enjoy Brat, I see you later I have to met some who helping me with my "research" for my next book" said Jiraiya as he giggled perversely

"Research?, What that and can I come?" asked Naruto since he did not understand and though it might be fun

"EEEEHHHHH, sorry Brat you can't it grow up stuff maybe next time when you're older" said Jiraiya quickly since even he had morals when it comes to taking little kids with him on his research. Besides he knew that if did something like that Tsunade would beat him within an inch of his life and have her Slug summon Katsuyu melt off his balls with her acid.

"Okay" replied Naruto as we went off to open his present, while Jiraiya **Shunshin'd** away

Ten Minutes later in Town

Jiraiya was in a small alley near the town local hot spring waiting for his the person he had arranged to meet her.

Soon enough a young short brown haired man with brown eyes and wearing a white shirt and trousers came out of the entrance of the hot spring, and quickly ran over to the small alleyway that Jiraiya was waiting in.

"So did you get them?" asked Jiraiya eagerly

"Yea I got them but I nearly caught a few times when I was taking the photos" said the man holding up over three dozens photos of different young girls and women in the hot spring, wearing noting but towels or noting at all.

The young man who took the photos was a towel boy who worked in the hot springs collecting the towels of the women after they had finished in the hot springs and gotten dress. Jiraiya had met the boy when he was in the town on his way to Tsuande house and quickly learned that the young man was a fan of his books and he also learned that he worked in the local hot springs. So naturally Jiraiya made a deal with the young man where in return for a little "payoff" the boy would take photo's of all the different young and attractive ladies who went into the hot spring for Jiraiya

Jiraiya quickly grabbed the photos and start to look through them, he then began to grin perversely and developed a large nose bleed and began to drool a little.

The young man the coughed loudly to get Jiraiya attention away from the photos and onto him

"I believe Jiraiya-sama you owe me something, since I held up my end of the deal". spoke the young man

"Your right, I do", said Jiraiya as he then quickly took out another small brown paper package rapped with twine and handed it too the young man, who took it eagerly and began to quickly rip open the package.

But something interrupted Jiraiya before he could hand the man his books. Screams littered the air as houses caught on fire from a distance. His business now forgotten Jiraiya sprinted to the edge of town hoping it was who he thought it was=. His hopes sank however when he saw the scene. All around him bodies littered the edge of the town. Some of them burnt alive while others had no doubt been stabbed with or by a sharp object.

Screams ranging from "help me" to "their monsters" to "burn, rip, kill, maim, burn". Jiraiya's face lost all its colour when he saw what had caused the fire. Those cultists had come to town …. And they were here for blood.

Deep in his prison the Warmaster looked at the situation with amusement. It seemed that his former master had decided to send some of his follows to the town no doubt hoping to burn it to the ground but was it coincidence that his heir was in the very same town on that day or was it fate?

N/A

(1)All summoners have a limited knowledge of seals. It's how they summon their summons in the first place.

Also any and all suggestions are welcome is if you have any I will listen top them and tell you what I think of them.

Also note that Flames are unwelcome so if you don't like my story then don't read it and if you do send any flames then they will be ignored. Also to those who keep complaining that my story is just copy and paste, its not. I 'd like to see you write a another story like this. Yes some parts are taken from Aragon Potter but its mostly my version.

And no it is no plagiarism if you ask permission and give the person credit so GTFO you haters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: Untamed animals**

**I do not own Naruto. My idea and basis of this story came from Hope of the Senju Clan by Aragon Potter**

**In the next chapter I will display the reactions of the other groups which are begin affected by the actions of the Warmaster and his rival. Granted they won't know about Naruto so soon but in say 5 or 6 chapters his existence will pretty much become an open secret among all high officials.**

**I will also be changing the name of this story as a fellow Author pointed out that the title is not very good as doesn't represent the story very well. As a result I'm welcoming anybody who wants to ACTUALLY name this story. Depending on your reasons I may add it to a poll. Top ten only.**

**One last thing, Naruto will always be the hero but he's not going to be the Ghandi figure like the canon or Aragon Potter. In fact I am going to push the very boundaries of the term Protagonist in this story. He will be like Kratos, a killer out for vengeance. He will be like the Punisher, a man who has lost everything possible. He will be like Moon knight, having only some control of his life.**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"**Jutsu"**

Currently:

One could ask why Naruto was so upset at the moment. Well maybe it was because of all the cultists burning down the houses in the town or maybe because of all the dead people he was seeing today. No it wasn't that. Naruto was angry that he wasn't out their killing people, friend or foe alike instead. The very thought worried him.

"_What the hell am I thinking?" _thought the six year old Naruto.

His nee—chan had taken him to safety while his Kaa-chan had concentrated on finding the pervert and making sure he was okay. Granted the Ero-sennin could take care of himself but his Kaa-chan wanted to make sure the pervert didn't get injured. The last time those cultists snuck up on him he had nearly been crippled for life. Obviously they had decided to learn from their mistakes.

However even she couldn't do much against the cultists that had started to attack the town. After a very large group attacking the two Naruto and Shizune had found themselves separated in a valley burning with from the corpses of the slain

(With Jiraiya)

Jiraiya was not having a good day. First his research had been interrupted and all the pictures burnt. Then he had found out that blood and fire cultists had appeared in town en mass killing anything in their path and finally was the fact that he had to stab each one of these bastards at least ten times in order to kill them. I mean come on!

The average civilian could be stabbed 4 times before dying, ninjas 6 or 7 but these bastards just refused to die!

Jiraiya stared around at the destruction the cult was causing. It seemed that they had organized their entire force and had decided to attack this little town. Dammit, every year the cultists were getting stronger, more organized and more heavily armed. Just looking around him he could see dozens of people wearing mismatched metal armour and helmets carrying shields, swords, spears or crossbows.

However this was the minority. The majority of them seemed to be wearing only filthy rags with torches, bows or broken swords.

Several started throwing fire spears at him. He expertly dodged them before shouting

"**Fire release: Giant Flame bullet."**

The cultists screamed in agony as they were lit on fire. However the fire Jutsu only seemed to slow them down as quite a few charged at Jiraiya with remarkable speed, despite being on fire.

Quickly Jiraiya cut through them with his weapons. Granted he didn't want or use these weapons often such as kunai but he had been caught unexpectedly by the cultists and had barely enough time to compose himself. As a result he didn't have the necessary power.

However even so his Taijutsu and weapons techniques seemed more than enough to handle these ten.

"_They must have sent their entire cult to this town, I've killed at least 50 of them so far," _ thought Jiraiya. In fact he wasn't far from the truth.

The cultists had decided to attack this town because they had sensed a large number of strong chakra signals among the easy prey the cultists decided to make their major move here.

Sensing an attack coming toward him Jiraiya quickly flipped into the air dodging a large , bloodstained axe thrown at him.

"Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Sannin, survivor of the third Shinobi war and so called self-proclaimed super pervert," replied a gruff voice as a man in large armour walked out of the smoke. (1).

Jiraiya just turned to the large man walking towards him with a very large axe in hand blood covered in blood. His golden shoulder plates were spike and filled with intricate carvings and symbols which seemed to represent some sort of religion he followed. Considering this man was the one leading the cultists the hypothesis made sense..

"So you're a fan of my books?" replied Jiraiya trying to defuse the situation.

The man was not amused. Considering that he was over 3.15 meters tall the expression would have been very intimidating for most men. But Jiraiya wasn't most men.

"No," he replied maliciously lifting his axe above his head. Jiraiya got into a fighting stance preparing him for the battle.

"YOU ARE EVERY FUCKING THING I DESPISE!" roared the man before taking a large swing at Jiraiya with his axe. Not one for taking chances, Jiraiya quickly jumped out of the way of the slash.

It was a good thing he did because the moment the axe hit the ground chaos truly erupted

(In Warmaster's Prison)

"_Dammit of all people he had to appear!" _thought the Warmaster viciously. The situation was becoming direr than he thought. If Angron was here than the other 7 weren't far behind. If that was the case that this world was doomed. Add to the possibility that the other 3 deserters had returned to their original posts and things were going to hell, literally.

Every one of the major powers ancient, as in over 10, 000 years old or recent, granted around 500 years old, all used the powers of human hell. Human hell were the emotions of humanity placed in a realm where their souls get torture to when they die unless their strong enough to escape their fate. Angron was the most ruthless of the 8.

Luckily for the man known as Jiraiya his opponent wasn't at full strength. Otherwise he might have found himself fighting just to live a few more seconds.

"_You chose the most inappropriate time to appear, Angron," _thought the Warmaster

(With Tsunade)

Tsunade on the other hand was trying to heal any of the injured. Where was that old pervert? There were houses on fire, fanatic cultists and clashes of metal against metal. In fact it looked like a full born Shinobi war here than a simple bandit invasions which seemed to be the most similar scenario at the moment. Shizune should probably be able to take care of Naruto at the moment.

"Okay keep calm, Tsunade –"assured Tsunade to herself.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" roared a cultist interrupting Tsunade's rant.

Quickly the Sannin punched right through the abdomen of said cultist however at that moment something strange happen. Tsunade yelped in pain as bite marks appeared on her hand. A closer explanation showed that they were human teeth, human baby teeth.

Looking down at the destroyed abdomen of the cultist, Tsunade saw a child crawling out of its dead body, an insane glint in its eye. Horns prodded out of head and fangs dripped down its lips.

"RAARGH! Urk!" roared the abomination of a baby before it was destroyed by Tsunade.

Just looking at it any longer made her sick. However that wasn't the end of her troubles. Tsunade had just decided to become aware of her surroundings at that moment and was shocked at what she saw.

Pregnant women who were strangled to death by the lumbricals cords of their growing foetuses and unborn children. Immediately said child all turned to face her with malice together.

The abominations ripped themselves from the bodies of their mothers and with remarkable speed made their way to Tsunade.

Most of the babies started to sprint towards squirreling at the top of their little longs. Several babies on the other hand marched drunkenly at her picking up stones and knives along the way.

The miniature monsters drooled in anticipation at the shocked Tsunade. She hadn't expected these monster to kill their very mothers and charge at her. Nevertheless she quickly got over her shock and pounded her fist to the ground.

A crater formed around Tsunade's fist pushing dirt, rock and dust upward. The shockwave was enough to destroy the abominations from where they stood even though she hadn't used her full strength.

Quickly Tsunade stared at the destruction she had inevitably caused. These children had been corrupted by the cultists but how? There was no way the cultists had been able to improve their medical technology seeing as they could barely stand still, did they?

(Warmaster's Prison)

The Warmaster on the other hand felt sick seeing the dead woman and child. Yes he had slain and committed many atrocities over his decades of service but he knew the line and what was the difference between right and wrong. It was ultimately what allowed him to truly care once again. It was what a saved him that fateful day.

But seeing the dead baby and the woman who died protecting her reminded him of her. She died twice, her first death becoming the reason why he even joined Hell. The Warmaster only joined these former monsters to gain the information and power to bring his lover back and he had done it. But she and her children were dammed once again by his former comrades.

He couldn't even bring himself to call them his children. He had no right to taint something so pure, to even be a part in the making of a child yet he had done it and loved doing so with her.

This was the god of decadence's work no doubt. His former master was only interested in killing a spilling blood. The decadence followers on the other hand usually reaped as much pain as possible from their victims feeding their sadistic hungers.

But nevertheless dead children were something he would never get used to anymore.

"Fuck," growled the Warmaster seeing the opponent Naruto was facing.

(With Naruto)

Pain gripped his body as a hollow stabbed Naruto through the back barely missing his heart by six inches. Had he not moved at the last moment, he wouldn't be here thinking about it.

But that was the least of his problems. With an agonising snap, Naruto flipped over the hollow, breaking the spear that had pierced him and dismembered the cultist with his hand axe.

He tackled the cultist to the floor before raising his axe above his head before swiping it down on the body of the cultist spilling his blood and flesh over the ground. Blood must be spilt and spill it he shall.

An impact around his ribs shocked Naruto for one moment before he was forced away from the dead remains of the cultist. He stared back at his assailant. Big Scar Wu, criminal enforcer and former corpse.

It seemed that the cultists had found a way to bring the dead back to life. Dammit. He had spent so much time focusing on the cultist that he forgot about his main opponent.

At 5 feet, seven inches, Wu was shorter than a normal person but what he lacked in height, he more than made up in viciousness and power.

"Hell is full of Senju," taunted Wu before he stroked Naruto across his stomach.

Blue energy rippled outward from the impact of the little boy before causing a secondary shockwave which pushed Naruto back even further. He then sent another palm strike to Naruto's face squashing his already broken nose.

Naruto didn't understand why Wu was toying with him; he could have easily been killed by the man. Yet Wu had continued to witter Naruto down for a good portion of five minutes. Whatever the reason, Naruto didn't care.

He charged at Wu creating clones around him to confuse the man. The man easily saw through Naruto's ploy like he did the first time palming the real Naruto around the stomach with his blue-green energy. The teal chakra only seemed to reinforce the man's already incredible strength.

"How do you know I'm a Senju?" asked Naruto sending a roundhouse kick to the man's face hoping it would distract him enough.

It didn't. Wu just caught Naruto's leg and snapped it like a twig, before tossing Naruto away from him with ease.

"Enough of this! Show me your potential Senju Naruto and I might deem you worthy of my answer before you died," growled Wu before punching Naruto three times.

Unlike the last three times where Wu had used Teal Chakra, this one was black consuming the man and seemingly bringing his tattoos to life. Wu quickly appeared behind Naruto kicking him to the ground. In mid-air there was no way for Naruto dodge the attack.

How the hell did the man get so fast so quickly? Just a minute ago he was fighting at Chūnin level and he was moving at the speeds of a Jōnin.

Naruto tried to get up from ground, however he couldn't as Wu had smashed his foot against Naruto's back pushing Naruto against the ground. Wu then grabbed Naruto's face and started to bury the six year old boy into the ground, cutting of all air supply and forcing the child to consume dirt should he have chosen to breath.

"_No, I will not die here!" _thought Naruto in his head.

Quickly he sent chakra through his arms pushing himself off the ground. Wu looked at Naruto for a second before punching him once again. A small amount of blood tickled out of Naruto's mouth.

Acting upon instinct Naruto bit down on the arm of his assailant before the secondary shockwave could occur.

However Naruto wasn't expecting it to be so powerful. The shockwave pushed Naruto back with twice the strength and since he was biting on to Wu's arm, dislocating it from the shoulder up.

Wu roared in rage as Naruto spit out his arm, tasting blood in his mouth, both his and Wu's. Before Naruto could Kawarimi No Jutsu, he was tackled to the ground by Wu who picked up his dislocated arm and started beating Naruto to the ground with it in a similar manner to a club.

The shoulder joint of the separated arm scratched Naruto's eye cutting it through the retina and into the macula. Naruto couldn't even yelp in pain as he gasped for breath from the next strike that strike which hit his stomach. On and on Wu continued his assault until Naruto was only a piece of mangled flesh, bone and organs.

His knees had either been bent the wrong way or shattered completely. His ribs which had been toughened from his wolf attack pierced through his skin at different angles, and his arms had been twisted beyond recognition. It was miracle he was even alive.

Perhaps it was because of his Senju blood. Naruto never knew as he lay there immobile. However the thirst for Wu's blood remained.

Wu picked up Naruto by the throat and using **Shunshin** teleported away from the village which was still burning around the two.

A swirl of dark fire covered Wu, his black aura and the paralysed Naruto who had just started to regain motion of his toes.

For a moment Naruto blinked once and found himself smelling salt water, rocks and fresh leaves. A small fire burned in the distance from his peripheral vision, most likely being the village.

Wu quickly smashed Naruto into the ground once before bringing the boy to eye level. Naruto just stared at Wu with absolute loathing, his rage increasing. Already he found himself wanting Wu's blood split on the ground He wanted to show Wu what it meant to be a Senju

But Senjus were ninjas and this fight had been anything but a Shinobi fight. In fact it was more akin to a brawl than an actual fight were both contestants used Jutsu. Naruto would have shrugged if he could. It had been his first fight and he didn't have time to plan and prepare when Wu had ambushed Naruto.

"You wondered how I knew that you were a Senju, didn't you Naruto," taunted Wu as he increased his grip around Naruto's throat "As I told you before Hell is full of Senju. The officially story may have been that the Senju clan disbanded into several smaller clans and that is true in to a certain extent."

Wu tossed Naruto to a tree. Naruto yelped in pain from the impact using the best Shinobi tool in his arsenal, deception. He faked the amount of pain he had received from the impact hoping to fool Wu. Apparently the ploy worked.

"However what really happened is all but a mystery to anyone who doesn't read between the lines. Over the years many of the Senju descendants started practicing the dark arts, committing crimes of inhumane proportions or just plain betrayal against their very comrades. Those who lived long enough left the village hoping to escape Justice, however the most unlucky or lucky, depending on your perspective, were killed outright," explained Wu as he walked over to Naruto.

Naruto seethed at Wu explanation," Your wrong, my Kaa-chan would have told me about this then. She said that they all died in battle like honourable Shinobi."

Wu just laughed at Naruto before prodding Naruto stomach. Half a second later he gave a vicious backhanded slap across Naruto's face.

"Foolish boy. You dare mock me!" growled Wu, "I've been to hell, fought there and rule my own piece of land(2). So don't you dare mock me! Your clan was once noble, I'll give you that, but now soon they became nothing more than vagabonds and criminals over the centuries."

"THEY. ARE. SCUM," punctured Wu over Naruto, "It is the truth and whether or not you choose to accept it is up to you. A lie is a lie. It doesn't matter that you write it down in history and say it happened. People who saw the situation, experienced it and recorded it know what really happened. We live in a world where the truth can never be truly set free, a world where lives are cheap and information is costly. We live in a world where everything we know is wrong."

Naruto was shocked by Wu's speech. Was what this man telling him the truth? Were his ancestors the worst scum who lived on this planet. It couldn't be true, yet Wu had said it with such emotion that Naruto couldn't not believe him. He said it like he really been there.

In the meantime Wu quickly spun his fist and sent a black corkscrew punch into Naruto's guts breaking him out of his thoughts. Naruto couldn't dwell on Wu's speech for the moment. He had bigger concerns.

Before Wu could execute his next attack Naruto quickly **Kawarimi **with the nearest boulder. With a poof of smoke Naruto switched places with a boulder. However Wu wasn't a cultist for nothing. Quickly Wu smashed his fist into the rubble cracking it in the process.

"_Shit, he's stronger than I thought,"_ thought Naruto as he lay bleeding on the ground.

He had hoped that this fight would have end soon with Wu, breaking his other arm but alas it wasn't the case. In fact it just seemed to make Wu angrier.

Dammit, where was his hand axe? With his axe he could have easily killed Wu. Well not easily but it would have made the fight much easier.

Wu quickly charged at Naruto who barely dodge the man before using a Henge to disguise himself as one of the tree in the surrounding areas. The effort wouldn't save him but it would by him some time. What he needed to do now was think of a way to defeat Wu.

Escaping wasn't an option. Wu was obviously a faster than him and staying in one place wouldn't be an option because Wu would eventually figure out the ploy. He had thirty seconds to think of a way to defeat Wu at most before the man dispersed his henge.

30

Wu was too strong for Naruto at this moment. He also seemed to have this very weird chakra draining technique that also corrupted his body at the same time. It was obviously how the man had easily destroy his chakra supply so easily.

25

His former teal chakra had easily corrupted his own and destroyed any possible way he could use his chakra the way he used to if at all. Right now he had barely enough to do a few more shadow clones. And that wasn't a viable option. Ten more and he was sure to pass out from Chakra exhaustion and then it was game over. He feared what Wu would do to him if he won.

20

The man was a cultist for god's sake! A quick death was the best outcome he could hope for. Wait… that's it, he could play on Wu's fear, touching into his very soul and remove his very will to fight just before he killed him. The question was how?

_Fear of Darkness. Might of heroes._

Those six words echoed through Naruto's mind as he though it over.

15

What was his greatest strength? His rage of course, his rage had helped him push himself beyond his limits and it would help him here. And then there was fear. Fear was what guided most men. But it was also what binded them at the same time. He would have to play on Wu's fear.

A Genjutsu perhaps but how to …

Dammit it he had underestimated Wu again. The man was obviously a Shinobi, before he was cultist, if he was able to find him so easily. His henge disappeared in a poof easily.

Wu quickly grabbed Naruto with his neck and smeared him into a tree. Naruto tried to perform any Jutsu but he couldn't. There was no way he could fight Wu in this state at all. He needed Hand signs to perform Jutsu.

Using his remarkable strength Wu, pierced Naruto's lung into a branch of nearby tree. Naruto didn't have the energy to even scream in pain as Wu dragged the boy to the edge of the cliff. Waves crashed into the rocks around them, the sky blackened by smoke. In fact the smoke seemed to be shaping itself into a skull mocking Naruto for his efforts.

Wu dangled Naruto over a cliff above the lake.

There was no way out of this situation. He was going to die. But if he was then at least he was going to get the last laugh.

"Your pathetic aren't you Wu. You don't have the guts to fight me if I had a weapon or could use Jutsu. Instead you attacked me unarmed and with chakra draining techniques from whatever god you worship," spat out Naruto.

He knew it was a very weak argument, especially for a Shinobi but he was dammed if he wasn't going to try a milk any chance of living if he could.

Wu just laughed at Naruto's exclamation tightening his grip around the six year Old's neck quite painfully.

"You're correct. I am a coward, attacking you unarmed and with some form of attack that you couldn't defeat," laughed Wu.

"But isn't that what a Shinobi truly is. Roots hiding under false truths using anything in their arsenal to win. I never was a noble samurai, I admit that. I am a Shinobi. However know this before you die. I do not follow any one for the only god that truly exists is the one you choose to believe in."

Wu had slowly loosened his grip over the course of his speech.

Instantly Naruto seized the moment. He bit Wu's arm again before back flipping over the man. Once he landed on the rocky surface, Naruto plunged his hand into the man's stomach.

1

A minor wound appeared over his stomach

2

Naruto plunged his other hand into the wound pushing his hand deeper.

3

His third strike had plunged his hand to Wu's left kidney.

4

His fourth strike created a hole through Wu's cheek bone.

5

Grabbing his arm out of Wu's cheek Naruto used it as support for his other arm which he then used to pull Wu's kidney out.

For the next thirty or so strikes Naruto cut Wu's body in a similar fashion to the one the man had given to him minutes ago. Naruto had no idea how he had healed so fast but what had mattered at the moment was he did.

Plunge after plunge, strike after strike, cut after cut, Naruto butchered Wu. This time there was nothing holding him back. No one to stop him. Rage was his ally, his savior and his tool and all his tools needed to be sharpened. For a moment Naruto thought he had seen fear in the eyes of the man but the thought quickly evaporated as he continued to pull out muscles, organs, bone and what not out of the man's body.

Wu's screams littered the air. Birds scattered from the noise, and time seemed to stop as Naruto took a moment to admire his handiwork.

"_Time for some poetic Justice you bastard", _thought Naruto.

"Where is your god now?" replied Naruto as he stabbed Big Scar before pushing off the edge of the cliff.

Scar simply smiled at the statement completely calm in the face of death. It was almost as if he was expecting this. He grinned once again before grabbing Naruto. The action was his last and final one that would probably kill Naruto.

"Right here." He answered triumphtly.

It seemed that scar had already died from the stab wounds Naruto had inflicted upon him dozens of time. As for Naruto, Scar had forgotten one thing about Naruto.

He could water walk.

So while Scar's body hit the bottom of the lake with a splash no doubt eventually turning into fish food, Naruto landed directly on the surface of the lake, exhausted but victorious.

Naruto spat at the surface of the lake looking down on the drowning body of the person.

"Have fun sleeping with the fishes motherfucker."

However Naruto promised himself that he would find the reason why his clan was no more.

(With Jiraiya)

Jiraiya on the other hand was fighting a one sided battle … for him. Granted it wasn't as one sided as he had originally thought but it was getting there.

Fire didn't seem to work on his opponent and water was all but useless but earth, wind and lightning were totally acceptable.

An axe flew over Jiraiya's head missing him by a few inches.

Okay the fight hadn't been as one sided as he had hoped. Despite having hid head cut off, his left arm missing and his legs nothing but mash, the body of his former opponent still continued to fight.

Quickly Jiraiya blocked another axe strike by sending chakra into his hands enhancing his strength. It seemed that crushing his opponents body parts to a pulp was the only way to stop them from attacking him. He had already made that mistake after an arm he had twisted off had attacked him

However as much as he wanted to spend as much time studying this technique or defeating this abomination without using too much chakra he needed to meet up with the others and fast.

There was only one way to end this. The body of the large abomination charged at Jiraiya. A ball of chakra swirled in the man's hand quickly. The abomination raised its fist above Jiraiya's head.

"**RASENGAN!" **roared Jiraiya.

The blue ball of chakra swirled into the body of the large creature increasing its depth as it increased in radius until the chakra finally finished its expansion and destroyed whatever had been of the cultist.

Jiraiya just stared at the scene of his fight. He hadn't been in a serious one for years, but he had a feeling he was going to be in more similar fights very soon in the future. Quickly he left the area hoping to find the others.

However had he stayed longer Jiraiya would have seen the small puddle of blood ripple once before it slowly moved over to the nail … above the crater of the abomination.

"_You have won this round Jiraiya of the Sannin but don't worry I'll be back. I thought you were an old greezer way past his prime but I found myself pleasantly surprise. Yes, your skull shall be worthy. Blood for the blood god, skulls for the skull throne. My master shall be pleased._

(In the Warmaster's prison)

Deep in the box the Warmaster opened his eyes for the first time since he had been trapped in here. It was time to make his presence known.

Author's Note;

For how the cultists look like simply look for the hollows in Dark souls.

I have also noticed that several people are thinking that I'm adding several over powered characters and villains to these stories. They believe that said villains are going to be godlike. Here me out, you are correct but at the moment these god characters will only C-Rank ninjas should they appear permanently while the more temporary characters such as Angron will only appear three times … most!

looks like the picture on my profile.

(2) When someone has land in Human hell that means that they are strong enough to fight anyone who dares challenges them on their territory. This includes summons, Humans or daemons.

Yes the fight between Angron and Jiraiya was anti-climactic and I'm sorry. There was supposed to be a fight written in but I'm working on a deadline and hoped to give you guys a chapter in a week. If you review or private message me I might add the fight in a flashback. Besides this chapter is about Naruto. Also note that what Wu said may or may not bet true about the Senju clan but is a possibility in itself.

Question: Is there anything wrong with my story and if so please review and answer. Depending on the situation I will answer appropriately and change my story altogether should it come to that. Constructive criticism is accepted but if your just here to flame me get off now. You don't have to read it and you certainly don't have to review.

Next Chapter:

I stood on a pile of skulls from the battle I had fought, each one decorated. Each skull from a kill that I had committed. The amount of blood in the air was so great that it created a small mist around me, dust kicking up. I stood there and stared at all the headless bodies beneath the skulls which I stood atop on. Axe in one hand, sword in another I stood on my skulls, on a pile of corpses that I and Only I have been the cause of. And there I stood for minutes, hours, eons I never knew but there I stood.

Waiting for my opponent to strike once again.

I looked at him and there he was.

Chimera.


	8. Chapter 8 complete

**On a pile of corpses Senju Naruto**

**Chapter 8: Of Gods and Kings**

**Author Notes:**

**I have learned that I have made Naruto a bit too overpowered in this story. I mean it's highly unlikely that a six year old had the guts or the power to kill a Chūnin level ninja in a n incredibly brutal fashion. That doesn't mean that I'm going to make him as brutal,dark and sadistic as I wanted. It just meant that I was going to make him much weaker.**

**Sorry it took so long to update. My dad's been bitching at me to pray and I hate it. I think he specifically does it just to stop me from writing.**

**On another note the ideas for the Warmaster's background and a new title for this story is still available and open.**

**Last thing, this chapter is simply a chapter that describes the reactions of several people who have been living in this world so far.**

**Quote:**

**Never believe that someone is born good or evil. We all can and more than capable of achieving wonderful good or horrifying evil throughout our lives.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking" _

"**Jutsu."**

In the woods Naruto continued to practice his tree walking. The day after the cultist attack was horrifying. Three thousand civilian, twenty shinobi and one burning village. That didn't take into the account of the dead cultists and demons that had started appearing. It was the first time demons other than the tailed beasts had actually appeared in the elemental nations. Sure there were former myths that once stated that there once armies of demons that roamed the land but most people had dismissed them.

Until now.

With the attack on the village Naruto had been located in the world was shortly in a state of shock. The cultists had never been this powerful or bold. Yes they used to attack random farms or merchant caravans but there former activities were mostly hit and run attacks, not full blown sieges. However the Elemental nations had responded fondly. Mass migration, militarization and some form of investigation and voila things started to return to some semblance of normal.

Of course normal was overrated.

Naruto sighed as he ran up the tree he was practicing on. Ever since his fight with Wu, his chakra and control had been completely demolished non –existent. He had had to start from scratch. His chakra levels were less than a civilian's, he had no form f control and he could barely do a Henge without passing out from exhaustion. So logically Mokuton became out of the question.

However it had been a year since that attack and Naruto had increased his chakra levels by 30 fold. Of course that wasn't so much once you considered his original levels but he was getting there. He could now do five or six shad

"ow clones properly and tree walk. Water walking was still too difficult for him though.

In fact his body was in such horrible shape that Tsunade had put on hold any semblance of advanced training he might have used. Estimates put his chakra restoration at 3 maybe four years, to pre six year old levels.

Naruto suddenly lost balance plopping down onto the ground. His head hurt a little from the impact but nothing he couldn't manage. Guess he had practiced enough for today if he couldn't tree walk any longer. He had been doing it for ten minutes … a new record. However in his opinion it wasn't nearly enough. A year ago he could have done this exercise for half an hour, easily. Now he was panting like a dog in heat just from ten minutes of expenditure.

He sighed going back to the house his mother had rented for the past few days. Kaa-chan had been keeping ot herself a lot lately. At first Naruto simply thought it was because of the attack and the dead bodies his mother saw but after a while Naruto learned that his mother only seemed morbid around him.

He tried to get her to talk about what happened, saying he would be there to talk to her, hinting a lot during their conversations. Hell he even got Shizune to ask her what was wrong but every time his Kaa-chan would steer the conversation away, ignore his question or pretend that she had misheard him. Now that Naruto thought about it, he was acting surprisingly mature for a seven year old. He shrugged. Must have been because of what he had to face.

Naruto quietly walked into the bathroom. Kaa-chan and nee-san had taken TonTon out for with them when they went shopping today. In fact it was the first time in a while since either of them had talked or done something alone without him. And they had left him alone, without a sitter like Jiraiya or someone else they hired to take care of him. Naruto simply shrugged at the thought, he was old enough to take care of himself so it would be logical for them to not leave a sitter with him.

He would have thought that his Kaa-chan would be ignoring him if he didn't know better. What she had seen must have been bad. Really bad.

Releasing the tension on the tap, Naruto released some cold water onto his hands. He quickly washed his hands and face before placing his dirty clothes in a bucket of water. He had started doing a lot of chores in his free time now that he didn't have the stamina to do his original chakra exercises.

In fact the first day after he recovered and started practising he passed out 30 seconds in.

Naruto shook his head from the negative thoughts before looking at the mirror. There he stood 123 centimetres. Average height, average weight, higher muscle percentage and all the other things that came with having a Kunochi as a mother.

But there were two things Naruto found odd about him. Well more odd then normal which were his hair and his left eye.

Ever since his fight with Wu, (1) Naruto had kept a very large scar that went through his eye. No matter what his Kaa-chan or nee-san had tried the scar would not go away. Even with some medical Jutsu and, dare he say it, make up the most they could do was make the scar look much thinner. Sometimes in his free time Naruto would apply the make up in certain ways so that he could actually change how the scar looked to a certain extent. He knew it was girly but he didn't care.

The second thing that Naruto found odd about himself was his hair. It used to be blond in colour but over the years his hair had turned to a lighter tone. The change had been gradual so no one but Naruto could notice it. Sometimes he wondered if he got it from his father. Actually he knew he had. He just wished he had known the man, just to punch him in the nose for abandoning him and his Kaa-chan. It was another sensitive topic for the two of them. The closest to a father he had ever had was Jiraiya and that was kind of pathetic in is opinion.

The man was a pervert who refused to teach him anything unless forced or he did so out of guilt, which was rare. The bastard was more likely to just look at women in hot springs than care about the boy in front of him (2).

(Insert Requiem for a Dream)

Just the thought of the Man's perverted actions made the seven year old boy angry. How could such a pervert be someone so strong? He didn't even train that much anymore!

The thought of how Jiraiya was possible the only father figure he had was pathetic.

"_It is," _whispered a voice in his head.

His own mother had started ignoring him for the past year. What kind of mother does that to her child?

"_Not a good one" _whispered the voice again.

He had no friends except his nee-san and TonTon. That was sad yet again. One was over ten years older then him and the other was a pig. How stupid was that?

"It is," stated Naruto looking at the boy in the mirror.

For a second he saw himself just like he did right now only a little older. With a black and white coat without sleeves over a shit full armed shirt with a metal claw in hand an orange ball on his shoulder(3).

For a second the image smile before Naruto punched the mirror. All he wanted to do was wipe that smirk off of the older boy's face.

Was this the kind of life he wanted to live? Was it? One where he became a Shinobi, where there was honor, pride and glory.

Yet …

"_When you find yourself standing amongst the dead ask if honor matters. Their silence is your answer."_

Naruto started to breath deeply from shattering the mirror. Did he want that? Or did he desire something more?

Money, power, friends? Were these all the things he truly wanted deep down?

His breathing started getting deeper. Was this what he wanted?

Was his family lying to him? Were they even trying?

By now Naruto was hyperventilating, staring at the mirror the colours were changing, showing more contrast.

At first they increased rapidly before turning back to normal.

"_I'm hallucination,"_

Then the colours around him turned to different shades of red. All he saw was red. Naruto quickly gripped his head hoping to make the colours go away.

"I'm Hallucinating" he whispered.

The shapes started to meld into a face. The Bathroom had turned into a field where a black box was. The surface was covered in runes and seals. Some he learned from Ero-sennin, some he didn't think were possible.

But there was a lot of them.

Suddenly the box opened and took the words right out of his mouth.

"No I'm not."

(End Requiem for a dream)

Jiraiya was worried. Naruto had been acting weird this pass year. His actions had started becoming more aggressive. Yes that was expected from a growing boy, increased aggression, but Naruto's aggression levels were off the charts. He had actually started attacking small animals saying that he wanted them for food before burying the bodies when he thought no one was looking.

Jiraiya knew that it was best to keep his suspicions to himself as these incidents were random, few and far between but he couldn't help but be worried.

The cultists on the other hand were a bigger issue. Ever since their failed attack on the village that they had stayed at, the cultists had gotten smarter. In fact a lot of things had gone to hell.

The cultists were now tougher and had started performing blood rituals from what he knew. From what he gathered blood rituals were a shortcut to temporarily power by sacrificing blood, whether one's own or another. The cultists themselves being more organized and spread out. The total number put them at around 300 to 400. A bad number considering that Jiraiya and Tsunade and killed at least a good 500 of them during the battle and the village militia had tried to and succeeded in killing the rest.

The cultists were also smarter. Hitting small random farms, kidnapping children and indoctrinating them to their one and only purpose: to kill. From what his reports were telling him the cultists had also started learning and applying fire Jutsu. How a civilian was able to use fire Jutsu and remain standing was unknown to Jiraiya.

It seemed that the cultists love for fire had evolved to learning new fire Jutsu. And now they were an actual cult worshipping the demons that they used in battle and a god that only they knew.

Yes and that was just he cultists.

The plague had also gotten worse bringing the death toll to nearly a million. Considering that there were only 350 million people in the elemental nations proved how bad it had become. His latest reports had shown some signs that he victims began attacking anybody when just a few hours of death. Another negative of the plague was that it was now immune to several common medicines meaning that one actually needed to see a professional doctor just to survive. Even then it was a cursed existence. He had heard reports of high scarring, bleeding gums and loss of fingers for the unlucky survivors.

Plus the plague was now airborne, freaking airborne. Now people were killing any birds they knew coming from the plague lands making the amount of dead birds reach an all-time high. Yes, bird summons were not happy.

Speaking of birds, the blue birds that used to follow the cultists had partly abandoned their masters. As of the moment, only a small minority were with the cultists preying on the dead remains. However considering the cultists now literally burned everything made it next to impossible for them to find a decent meal. Now most of them stayed in Kumogakure. Surprisingly the birds had also gotten larger from what his spies had warned him about.

At nearly 20 feet long in wingspan(4), the birds had grown to an enormous size. In fact they had actually started preying on humans in lightning. Other then that nothing much had reached Jiraiya's ears, or anything that he should have actually read and listened to.

Baby Killer's situation never reached his mind.

Now back to his research, hehe.

(With Tsunade and Shizune)

Tsunade was relaxing in the restaurant drinking the herbal tea she had ordered with Shizune and TonTon. It had been so long since she had relaxed at all. Ever since the fight with those baby abominations, Tsunade had rarely found herself relaxing or sleeping peacefully at night.

It was almost certain that she was suffering from Insomnias, meaning she could only find herself sleeping if she was completely exhausted. Unfortunately that meant pushing her muscles to the limit non-stop for hours before falling asleep. And even the she couldn't do anything the next day as it would permanently cripple her. In other words she only slept around 6 hours every two days.

"Tsunade," voiced Shizune shaking Tsunade out of her thoughts.

"Yes," replied Tsunade having some inkling of what Shizune was going to ask.

"I think there's a problem with Naruto," stated Shizune. TonTon seemingly snorted in agreement.

Tsunade blinked at the statement. She wasn't expecting that. Tsunade had expected her apprentice to ask what was bothering her or why she was keeping her distance from Naruto.

In reality, Tsunade had done it on purpose. She wanted to keep as much distance from Naruto because his face reminded her too much of the children she had killed, no slaughtered by the hundreds a year ago.

For every child she had killed Naruto's face showed up in every one of them. Each time she saw them laugh, each time they screamed in pain from her attacks and each time the light in their eyes disappeared Tsunade thought about Naruto. At first he had hoped that the nightmares were a temporary thing that would eventually go away but steadily they had gotten worse.

It had started out as simply replaying the events from the village, then the mocking laughter she had started receiving after a month. Every so slowly Tsunade slowly lost her grip in reality and started to actually believe that the children were Naruto. Well that was until she got up.

But every time she got up a voice in here head would ask "Is this just a dream or reality?" Now Tsunade was no psychiatrist, being trained as a medic-nin but even this was too much for her. Quickly Tsunade snapped out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"Well … I think Naruto's getting a bit too violent. I mean, I'm not comparing Naruto to those cultists that we met but Naruto just always seems to be 'angry". Every single time I've seen him training its usually to the point of injury, like something is driving him. That wouldn't be such a big deal if it wasn't for the fact that he usually ends up hurting himself pretty badly after each session. It would be inspiring if it weren't for the fact that I keep seeing yellow chakra around Naruto when he fights." Explained Shizune.

"Yellow? But Naruto's chakra was blue years ago," replied Tsunade. Had she been so self-centred that she had missed the very colour of her son's chakra?

"You've missed a lot sensei," replied Shizune, "Ever since that attack."

"So what do you think? About the chakra I mean?" replied Shizune quickly changing the subject. She knew Tsunade didn't like talking about here deterioting mental health.

The signs were subtle but clear nevertheless to anyone who knew the pair.

Tsunade sighed, "I don't know. I just don't. Maybe its just a mutation in his DNA like the mokuton or perhaps it's to do with his stress levels. We're going to have do do some more tests to find out."

Shizune merely nodded smiling slightly at "we". Maybe she could help her sensei after all.

"_Just give me some time," _thought Shizune.

(In Kumogakure)

In the Kage's office A was finding himself in a rock and a hard place. Kumo was on the brink of a civil war.

On one hand were the Ultranationists which had begun a movement to increase living standard in Kumo. Now that alone wouldn't be a worrying thought. Now what was becoming a worrying thought was the fact that they had started asking for something more.

Their demands were subtle but it seemed that the Ultranationists wished to plunge Kumo into another Great Shinobi war. That alone was a concern but what made the situation dire was the fact that his Shinobi had started to sympathize and defect to the Ultranationists party. No the more legal and formal statement

"In hopes in improve the life of their people through integration of the Ultranationists party after their dismissal from service."

A was almost certain that the Ultranationists were behind it but he had no concrete evidence. That and over 10% of his Shinobi force were in agreement with the Ultranationists. However A knew that Kumo wasn't ready for another Shinobi war no matter how much he wished for it to be so.

Kumo need to improve its public image and gain more funds before even considering thoughts of conquest and destruction.

It strength was just at 70% to prior wartime levels. Not nearly enough to even fight the newly recovered Kirigakure let alone Konoha.

Then there was the raids that "rogue" participants and supporters of the Ultranationists. He stressed rogue because he didn't buy any of their bullshit no matter how much they reassured the population or played politics. The raids had started out small before gradually escalating. At first the participants had only kidnapped one child, nothing of big concern.

Now the raids were attacking random settlements and towns deep into the heart of the land of lightning. Despite his best agents investigating the matter they had either gone missing or assured him that they were dealing with the problem. It was balantly obvious that the Ultranationists had converted the Shinobi to their cause. A couldn't probably take a piss now without their spies knowing.

And at the head of them was Isao Izanagi the blue summoner. Nothing specific just blue. The man had been a thorn in his side. Having quit, early in the Shinobi program there was no hope that the man would amount for anything. For a few years the man had been content to running his ninja shop. However just two years ago the man had decided to get into politics and had been amazingly successful.

His name, actions and speeches reached the hearts and minds of Shinobi and civilian alike, in a way A never could. And what angered him most was the efficiency of the man. When he promised something he did. He was effective and ruthless in his goals as well as his ideals. But no matter how much A wished to like the man he couldn't do a dam thing about it.

He couldn't follow Isao's ideals because that meant going to war with the other countries and Kumo needed to regain face after the Hyūga incident the country needed to regain face. The second thing was A couldn't simply assassinate the man without warrant. He was just too popular. Killing him would reflect negative light onto A and be the metaphoric spark for the civil war.

A sighed solemnly. It was days like this where he wished he wasn't the Raikage.

There was a knock at his door.

"Come in Darui," replied A. He had been expecting the man.

Darui's own laid back personality had hardened overtime from his exposure to the Ultranationists. A few months back A had sent the man undercover has "Fingers".

While successful in arresting some "rogue" members both men knew that people Darui had caught were merely scapegoats and every time he had brought in someone suspicion had slowly increased upon the dark skin man. He had a stressful job and it was showing. Rings formed beneath his eyes, obviously from the lack of sleep since Darui had to always be on his guard.

"What do you have fore me Darui? You said that it was important?" asked A getting down to business quickly. Their time was limited.

"I hit the jackpot boss," grinned Darui smiling for the first time in a long time. The gesture surprised A.

"Look," answered Darui before taking out a scroll and uncovering a horribly disfigured corpse. But what made this corpse unique was the dozens of black beads that seemed like eyes on the right forearm of the woman.

Otherwise it seemed that the woman had died peacefully in her sleep. The young woman was completely naked her more "private" parts being covered in seals. Getting over his shock A asked,

"What am I looking at here Darui?"

Said man smirked before replying, "Proof. This corpse has been mutated by Isao himself. It seems the man is a master of seals and has been experimenting on human bodies. This woman here is just one of the hundreds found in storage and is a minor detail compared to the rest of his collection."

Darui then pulled out a paper before reading.

"Kasumi Goto, is a minor thief that was born twenty one years ago. Born to civilian parents, had normal childhood, went to a civilian school before working as a tailor's assistant. However a few years back her parents died and she took over their shop, quitting her job. Unfortunately fate would have it that she wasn't a very good businesswoman and went bankrupt in a few months. My belief is that she joined the Ultranationists for a better life in general." Concluded Darui.

"Let me guess. She eventually stopped agreeing with the Ultranationists ideals and was killed or torture or/and used as a test subject by Isao's men," continued A, hypothizing what happened.

Darui simply nodded.

"If you check the seals you can easily see that it's Isao's own blood that was used the process. It may not be enough to kill him but it is enough to have us bring him in for "interrogation"," quoted Darui.

A nodded at Darui before looking at the corpse one last time.

SMASH!

The wall to Raikage's office exploded from the force of a man, the very man the two were hoping to kill and soon.

"My my, A, you've seem to haven't gotten yourself on something that is mine. Give it back and I might just spare your little rat," commanded Isao.

"You think I would let you do that!" barked A before laughing, "I didn't initially have enough to arrest you but now I can more than have you killed for treason Isao. So why don't we just do this the easy way and let me slice your head off you traitor."

All three men got into fighting stances; A installing his blue lighting armor, Darui preparing his black lighting Jutsu and Isao simply drawing his sword.

"You were a fool to come here alone Isao, without backup and your men," taunted Darui. Personally he had no idea if he could take on Isao on his own but with the Raikage there was an almost certainty of winning the fight.

Isao merely laughed, "Yes I came without my men but I didn't come without backup."

Isao pointed at the window. Outside their were hundred of large blue birds, bats and insects swarming and attacking the people of the village below. Ninja fought Ninja as civilians rioted. Fires erupted all around the village as Jutsu were thrown left and right. The active Shinobi and militia were easily overwhelmed by the crowds of civilians.

Blood lay on the ground pooling itself into large bodies of red liquid. The non-active Shinobi had started arriving to the scene of the battle slowly turning the tide. However that was only temporarily as minor demons started attacking them. A knew that he had to get down to the battle or the urban fight would end in stalemate going to either side.

True to his abilities, Isao proved himself to be the blue summoner as a large blue gash appeared from the sky from a flick of his wrist. A large claw appeared from the gash, with all sorts of demons from the abyss with it entering the fight.

Kumo was entering its darkest hour.

"You've discovered a portion of my plans but that is enough for you to ruin them. Now you shall face the consequences of your actions, _Raikage_," sneered Isao at the burning village below. He then turned to the two men

"By morning Kumo is mine."

Suddenly Isao jumped on a forty foot long bird from the top of the tower. The two animals flew into the air before diving to the two Shinobi below.

And then all things went to hell.

(In Kirigakure)

Mei watched the rain fall on Kirigakure. Things had been going splendidly for the village. Well as spendidly as possible. After the latest cultist attack Mei had received a message from the loyalists saying they wished an end to the civil war.

Although they were suspicious at first the loyalists proved true to their word. The lastest attack outside of the village had caused most of their numbers to rethink their actions as they wanted to protect their village. Even if it meant joining forces with their former enemies.

Mei would never forget the day when overnight over 95% of the Shinobi in Kiri joined under her banner to unite the great country once again. After a month of cooperation with the loyalists Mei had taken a huge gamble. An all- out siege on the capital of the land of Water. Like a flood her Shinobi had overwhelmed whatever the support the former Mizukage once had. They had killed any opposition with ease suffering only minimal casualties.

Her gamble had paid off and Kiri was united under one banner once again. The problem was old grudges die hard as her separatists and former loyalists often had a very difficult time working together. It was a balancing act that Mei was more than willing to deal with if it meant keeping her country together.

On one hand she could exclusively favour her separatists as tensions were still high and it may spark another civil war, something she didn't need. On the other hand she could completely forgive the loyalists for all the atrocities they had committed over the course of the war as it would seem like a slap on the wrist for them and betrayal for her separatists.

Already several bar fights and strikes had occurred but they were quickly quieted.

That's why she had sent a large number of her new Genin to the Chūnin exams. She wasn't a fool into thinking that the new Genin would instantly get along as several had been on opposite sides of the war just a few months ago. That's why she hadn't done this placement for all the teams. On some teams it was all loyalists while on others it was separatists. A minority of them were mixed. Yes several loyalists and separatists teams were forced to do jointed missions but she wasn't going to force them to tolerate each other more than necessary.

That was why these Chūnin exams were so important. It was a demonstration that Kiri remained strong no matter what.

"How's our teams from the Chūnin exams in Iwa, Nagi?" asked Mei.

The young boy merely read a piece or papers sent via messager hawk.

"Decent. Over half of them are likely to pass to the next portion of the exam and we can expect at least two teams in the finals." Answered Nagi.

"Then I better get my Kage outfit ready," smiled Mei at her secretary.

Mei took one last look at the village she had united under her banner. It was going to be a long day, but she was confident she would make it through.

The rain pattered on her window as Mei started on her paperwork.

"_I need to finish this before I go home," _thought the Mizukage went to work.

(In Sunagakure)

The Kazekage was worried for four main reasons from least to greatest of concern, The Chūnin exams, the greater unrest of the elemental nations, Gaara's control over Shukaku and Kumo's recent civil war.

The least greatest was the Chūnin exams. Iwa and Suna were distrustful of each other but weren't completely hostile such as the large amount of trade that both villages were starting to share. Perhaps in time the hate will dissipate into nothing more than a distant memory. At first Suna had become nearly bankrupt however after being inspired to pursue his own trade company instead of one through his daimyō the Kazekage had made the first nationalist company.

As a result, Suna's financial situation was slowly improving. It wouldn't take be back to its former glory for another ten or fifth teen years but it was getting there, which made the war in Kumo all the more worrying.(5)

"I'm too old for this" whined the man looking at his reports from Kumo.

Most of the reports were garbage talking about mindless information but some had a nugget of gold in them. These nuggets mostly talked about the causalities which Kumo had been inflicted during its brief civil war. The causalities were moderate but if any of the villages had decided to attack Kumo wouldn't stand a chance.

Which came to the worrying thought of how it had happened and what he should do. From his reports it was believed that Isao of the Ultranationists party had summoned an army of blue demons to destroy the village. He had succeeded in his army but his spies couldn't get out anything else form within the country.

That said, he also had no idea of who was leading the country now. It could either be Isao or A. Personally he hoped it was A for all the countries sake. While Isao was a great leader he was a warmonger hell bent on conquest. In other words if he was leading Kumo now then the world might as well enter the next Shinobi war.

However if A was leading the village that meant that there was a decent chance Suna could improve its public image and actual gain another ally. A might be suspicious at first but once he sees logic then Suna could be seen as the good guy in the world once again gaining a large amount of money, trust from their Daimyō and public favour.

A might be a violent, aggressive and emotional man but he saw logic when he had to. Isao didn't. He hoped he was getting some good news in the future because he was dealing with the bad now.

Gaara's control of Shukaku was becoming even more unstable. Already he was reporting the deaths of dozens of civilians. It was times like this that he hated his job. He was now torn between duty and family. He had to display a public image of a powerful leader however if he did so then he sacrificed what little family he had left.

But if he chose family he would be seen as soft hearted by everyone else in the village and it was times like these the village needed da strong leader.

Plague, cultists, and increasing number of man eating organisms were spreading through the land. A high number of missing nins were being reported and Kiri had just gotten back together with minimal casualties.

He had once read what a country of war torn veteran could do in the first Shinobi war. He just hoped that he didn't have to again.

Yes it was times like this that he hated his job with a passion. Times were he wished he could just say

"Fuck I quit."

But he couldn't. Suna needed him. But that didn't mean that he wished he didn't have to have this job.

(With Orochimaru)

"Dammit!" roared the snake Sannin.

Every time he tried to replicate the effects in the demons into this subjects it always back fired. No matter what he tried things always went south.

He thought he had been so close to perfection only for the subject to regain consciousness and start a killing spree butchering all the doctors and nurses in the vicinity. Orochimaru himself had had to appear and kill the abomination before it did anything else. Even he couldn't do anything as the former Shinobi was now beyond anyone's help.

He had initially learned from his mistakes from using strong individuals as he test subjects. Each one went berserk and started killing anyone in the vicinity. It seemed that without someone powerful controlling the subjects then did the only thing they could do. Kill until they collapsed. When he had first used a Jōnin as a test subject the demon had almost killed him.

Ever since then Orochimaru had used Genin level Shinobi as his applicants. Good news, they weren't berserk, just violent. Bad news was they somehow succumbed to a mutation in their DNA before he could do anything else.

He had had to fix at least a 30 genetic flaws before he could do move on but he was close. He knew it. Soon immortality, true immortality and power beyond imagination would be within in grasp. He just had to be more careful and thorough.

"Bring in the other one," commanded Orochimaru to the surviving personnel. Said people fled for their lives their fear of Orochimaru greater than their fear for whatever monster they were about to create.

Yes his pet project was going nicely..

Despite everything a suspicion wormed its way into Orochimaru's mind.

"_How strong do you have to be to control these things?"_

(In Iwagakure)

Ōnoki sighed as he read his spy reports. Things had started heating up around the elemental Nations and several countries were militarizing and immigrating their people to larger settlements. Personally he couldn't really blame them from what had been going on.

Immigration laws had had to be passed to slow down the flow of the number of people trying to take residents inside or on the outskirts of Iwa. Even so there wasn't nearly enough engineers and builders to keep up with the demand for space. In the last month he had seen the size of Iwa grow by over 50,000 people. In the last month. The local militia and samurai were also arming themselves greatly.

Now normally Ōnoki didn't pay attention to these kinds of things but when your blacksmiths get orders in for weapons in the tens of thousands that causes a cause for concern. Then there were the demon attacks that were occurring.

Although they were very minor and weak it still meant that there were more demons in the world that were accounted for. His investigations turned up nothing and despite capturing said demons the most he was able to get out of it was several specimens and no knowledge of how they came into existence.

Comparing these minor demons to the Jinchūriki was like comparing a pond to an ocean. Both were made out of water but what was in the water was what fundamental changed the terms of each along with volume. While the tailed beasts were capable of installing great fear and negative emotions into their hosts, these demons had a more widespread if lesser effect on their opponents. That and the fact that they were appearing in the dozens in Iwa. He had already dispatched teams of Jōnin to hunt down these demons.

Their bodies were shaped like the harpies from myths, large hairless dogs or in some cases fire breathing bulls.

Ōnoki massaged his head from the thoughts. Perhaps despite or most likely because of this there was a record turnout for people applying their children into the ninja academy and the Chūnin exams.

Then there was theissue of the Chūnin exams. As of the moment there were about 456 participants. A new record for any country participating with the Chūnin exams. Of those participating the one that were from their respective countries were as follows:

120 from Iwa

99 from Suna

60 from Kumo

45 from Konoha, surprising even Ōnoki since the two countries had always had a sour relationship since the third war

39 from Kiri

30 from Kusagakure

18 from Moyagakure

15 from Nadeshiko

12 from Otogakure

12 from Takigakure

24 from Amegakure

And so in total there were about 456 participants in this year's Chūnin exams. Something he never expected.

As most new the Chūnin exams were always held in every major hidden village in a clockwise manner. In other words the order of the villages which hosted the chunin exams were as follows:

Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, Konoha and then finally Suna. Currently it was Iwa turn to host the exams.

Ōnoki then looked at the report laid out in front of him from his spies. It seemed that Kiri had gotten itself out of its civil war while Kumo had actually gotten itself into one.

He sighed before reading the twelve page report. It was going to be a long night.

(With baby killer)

"twinkle, Twinkle, cross my heart and hope to die," mocked Baby killer before appearing behind two children.

The two kids were raised in the air before dropped to the floor however at the last moment baby killer stopped them from falling. He always loved their screams even if it was only for a moment.

Now baby killer might have been a monster but he was efficient. It was stupid for these two kids to wander off from their parents while he was in the air.

"_I guess it's time to teach these misbehaving kids,"_ thought Baby killers.

The two kids screamed once they got a look of Baby killer. For a few minutes Baby killer let them scream. He wanted to see the fear they felt before their life left their eyes. He wanted their pain, their terror and he was hungry.

Now normally Baby Killer would spend as much time as he wanted on these kids but he had business to take care of in the land of fire. Some one had been misbehaving. After all business before pleasure but no one said anything about mixing the two together.

He was a master of disguise, yes he was but he always carried a star tattoo over his right arm showing who he was. He wanted to have his opponents know he killed them, not like those so called root Shinobi; no he liked playing with his food before he died,

"Now, Now children how about I make this simple. I only want one of you. Well I want their body so I'll make this simple," grinned Baby killer. Yess he was going to kill both of them but he wanted to screw up their minds a bit.

"So you two are going to fight," he tossed each a kunai apiece.

"To live" he grinned.

The two kids stared at each other in shock before grabbing their kunai and attacking each other. Smart but not smart enough, they both knew together they had no chance against him so they fought they could, each other.

Finally after a minute of fighting the taller of the two kids stabbed the head of his friend hands shaking. The child looked at Baby Killer with hope.

"Please-" he begged.

"Tut, Tut, I was hoping you were going to fight long enough but I've wasted enough time as it I," taunted Killer.

"Wait, wait stop-" however before the child could do anything else Killer bit down on the head of the kid.

He then applied force to his teeth before pulling the head off the kid blood and brains gushing out of the opening. The body spasmed for a few seconds, hands and feet twitching for a few second before the corpse slumped on the ground.

"Dammit, I got dirt on my food again," sighed Baby Killer before splashing the body with water.

He shrugged, you couldn't have anything in life. Baby killer quickly cleaned the two bodies before peeling the skin off of the kids. The skin would make a nice appetizer with the meat.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Quickly creating seven clones Baby killer quartered each body into it individual pieces. He was lucky these kids were so small otherwise he wouldn't have time to enjoy his meal. Granted he hadn't enjoyed killing the two as much as he hoped. The eight adults quickly cut out the organs of the children. Firs the intact brain, that would make wonderful spaghetti, then the heart, wonderful main course with the brain. One clone started shredding the livers to pieces while another had started decorating the forest wit the intestines. You'd be surprised how one can easily make the intestines look like streamers. Baby killer then started pulling out the various other organs of the two children.

Some he had his clones "decorate" the forests with while other he used as food or etiquette. Bones made wonderful tableware, did you know that, like ivory only more "personal". Killer however saved the muscle for his subordinate. It would make a wonderful present for him.

His subordinate had also told that he had catched a rumor about the Senju clan but said they needed to meet in person for him to tell killer.

Killer just shrugged, it better be worth it.

"Oh well, its chow time!" he beamed before digging into the corpse.

(Back with Naruto)

(Insert watch?v=BrlF46tZiQo)

Naruto reached out to grab the box. For some reasons his instincts were both screaming at him to open the box and to run away from it as fast as possible. The former was becoming quieter each moment. Now his instincts were screaming at him to open it. That if he didn't horrors will be unleashed. His instincts roared at him for not doing anything.

Naruto took one step. Then he took another step. One by one, Naruto slowly walked to the lid of the black box.

"_But why? Why was he even opening a box in his first place."_ Thought Naruto, _"Am I doing this because my instincts are telling me to do it or is it because of a different reason?"_

"_Shut up! Open the box! Open it!"_ roared another voice in head.

"_Don't-"_

"_Open the dam box!"_

The two sides of Naruto argued for ages, the screaming getting louder. At first it was merely an annoyance for Naruto, but then clash between the two sides started becoming painful. It started as a dull ache then it slowly increased to a crippling pain. By the time Naruto was about it open the box, he was operating on autopilot.

However just before he could Naruto felt a unbelievable amount of pain. It was as if someone was searing his brain of him, before burning the insides of his organs and finishing with a quick rat torture.

He had to make the pain stop, make it go away.

"STOP!" roared Naruto to the air, hoping the voices would stop but they didn't. He couldn't stop them but he wanted to. He wanted the pain to end and this box was the key. It had all started the moment he saw the box. Quickly Naruto kicked the box away from him.

The pain lessened, to Naruto's slight relief.

Clap, clap, clap.

Naruto turned around the moment the pain mysteriously vanished. His vision was blurry and the relief from being away from such torture caused the poor boy to pass out.

But not before he saw a large red figure standing over him.

The Warmaster had appeared.

End

(1)You know from the previous chapter that Wu all but destroyed one of Naruto's eyes.

(2)Yes I'm making fun of the fact that Jiraiya didn't actually teach Naruto anything over the timeskip in the canon.

(Insert Rant) DON'T read unless you want to.

The original Naruto was an idiot for not doing anything about it or running away. No I'm not making fun of Naruto but lets face it, Naruto is really stupid in the canon talking about his hollowed ideals and yelling about how he wants to become Hokage while not understanding the logic of what it takes or not seeing what is right in front of him and accepting it. Wow, I ranted a lot. Nevertheless the canon's story was amazing and the characters were pretty decent, except for Naruto.

Thus I decide to right this story in the first place.

(End Rant) Sorry if You read that. But it was for the stupid flamers and trolls.

(3)He looks like the Naruto from my profile. The 5 to 11 Naruto. Yes he looks like Allen Walker. Don't complain you trolls or flamers.

(4)I've done my research and found out that a bird can actually be around 23 feet. And considering that this is a Naruto fictional universe the maximum wingspan I'll make the bird is about four to five times their original amount.

(5)I find it stupid that the Kazekage didn't consider this method of earning funds. Through trade between villages. I mean come on. So your damiyo refuses to give you the funds. Just make your own through business and government.

Question: What's the problem about making the main character smart?

By the way I'm doing the reactions of Konoha and root in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Meeting the man of War**

**Author Notes: Thank you to all my reviewers. This chapter is based on the songs **

**Till I collapse, lose yourself, monster, battle scars, just a dream. In fact my story is based on the tone of these stories.**

**This chapter is when shit truly hits the fan. Naruto meets the Warmaster. Suck it!**

"Talking"

"_thinking"_

"**Jutsu"**

**Quote: All roads lead to Hell. Accept it, defy it, change it if you wish but only if you truly wish.**

**Quote #2: Treat your soldiers like your children and they will follow you into the gates of hell itself. Treat them like your sons and they will stand by to until death. Treat them like your brothers in arms and may god have mercy on himself for your brothers shall not.**

(In Konoha)

Sarutobi stared out the window. The sun shined down on the buildings below and all its people. The previous Hokages had built Konoha with their bare hands. Now Konoha was his to either prosper or destroy. He had promised to make it prosper no matter what. However several times in his past he had found himself questioning his choices. The Hyūga incident and the Uchiha massacre were two such examples. The two events lay on his conscience greatly along with the dozens of black operations he had ordered to take place.

His actions weighed heavily on his shoulders more than any other Kage in the world. Konoha had been in more wars in the past years than any other Hidden Village. Sarutobi quickly shook himself out of his morbid thoughts. No need to think of the past.

Now was the time for the present. The present situation itself was bad. He had literally sent several of Konoha's Genin teams to Iwa, their greatest rivals. But that was the least of his worries even though it was the most immediate.

Konoha was facing an incredible population crisis. Immigration had reached a record number making the population of Konoha number around 2 million.

"let's see what I have on my plate today," muttered Sarutobi, "Taxes, taxes, loans from the village, a new bill asking to be passed to reduce the amount of immigrants entering Konoha…"

In the past few years there had been a recently large amount of immigrants entering the city. The population had swelled greatly. However there just wasn't enough jobs that could be provided to all of the people who wished to flee from the heated crisis in the nations. Along with the increase in food prices because of the lack of farmers and Unemployment had reached a record high of 15% in Konoha.

The unemployment itself brought itself a new wave of crime in Konoha. Specifically organized crime. His Shinobi were hard-pressed to hold the crime rate in Konoha to its incredibly high rate as it was and to avoid the spread of crime further.

Militia couldn't be trusted either because they were different and individually different in every area. Konoha was divided into 15 areas. In some areas the civilian militia could have had some Shinobi training but in the worst districts in the city the militia might as well have been a protection racket.

Its why Sarutobi often had trouble trusting all 15 of the militia commanders. Yes each commander controlled 5,000 men but the commanders and their men might as well have been corrupt to the core.

"A bill asking for a ninja as a bodyguard from a minor nobles in fire country"

Considering what had started to happen in the nations nobles now had a valid reason to actually ask for protection. Traveling through the slums, on the roads and even living inside the walls of "inner" Konoha was dangerous. However Hiruzen's ninja forces were stretched thin as they were. He couldn't afford to risk to stretch them even further. It was partly the reason why he had increased the training difficulties of the Ninja academy along with the number of students.

If the future was anything like it was today then he was going to need every single Shinobi he could get his hands on.

"A letter from Ōnoki about the Chūnin exams."

With the growing pool of violence in the Nations villages needed to seem stronger. Image meant everything and anything. Whether it meant sending more potential Genin to the Chūnin exams or increasing the number of missions a Kage would be willing to take.

The letter Ōnoki gave Sarutobi was brief and to the point. Ōnoki thanked Sarutobi for sending his Genin to his country as a sign of trust while also mentioning that some unfortunate incidents could occur to them during the exams. After all accidents and deaths were common.

"_Clever bastard. He's thanking me for trusting him with his young Shinobi while at the same time say that he has the power to kill them at a moments notice. Worst of all I can't prove anything and deaths do occur in the exams. Well played Ōnoki but not something I didn't expect from you," _Thought Sarutobi.

Sarutobi then started to exam his letter from his spies.

"An update from Jiraiya"

For a moment Sarutobi thought the letter was merely going to be one page long describing Jiraiya's adventures. Truthfully Sarutobi knew he should have been far more strict with Jiraiya and Tsunade but he didn't want to bring the ire of all three Sannin on him. Dammit. He shouldn't have spoiled them so much while he had started training the three.

However his initial thoughts were quickly broken when he saw the five page report

"What! Kumo's just been attacked!" yelled Sarutobi in shock.

However the title was very misleading. Jiraiya explained how the Kumo was on the brink of civil war at the moment. So far the Ultranationists had gained a large amount of political muscle in Kumo's politics. However the general view of the average Kumo citizen was divided between the loyalty to A and to the new Ultranationists leader.

According to the report Kumo had been devastated structurally during the battle as demons, Ultranationists, summons and cultists clashed against the Tailed beast, the loyalists and A himself.

The fight wasn't pretty. The surround landscape was inhabitable, the mountains had been rearranged from the fight and the storm clouds had official covered the entire area for the past week. It seemed that Kumo was an even more dangerous place to enter than it was before.

(With Naruto)

"Where am I?" asked Naruto as he found himself inside a colosseum.

Naruto stood in the middle observing his surroundings before sprinting from one place of the colosseum to another. As a Shinobi in training he knew it was best to never stay in one place.

The arena in the coliseum was huge. Naruto guess that at least 200,000 people could have easily fitted between the rows. The colosseum itself was over 250 meters high. The surrounding arena Naruto was in was at least one square mile large. Naruto quickly sent a Kage Bunshin to edge.

The Bunshin dispelled itself in a moment once it committed suicide via cliff jump. Naruto winced at the memories he had received before cataloguing it in his mind.

From what he had gathered he was on a platform which itself was one of many floors. Judging by the fact that the Kage Bunshin took at least 30 seconds to fall he guessed that the platform was over 900 meters from the ground. He must have estimated the size of the colosseum wrong then.

As he pondered what he should do in this moment, Naruto found himself facing a mind splitting headache. There was no warning. Only that the fact that his skull literally wanted to shear itself into to two kept Naruto conscious.

He had survived the massacre, he had killed men and women alike, he had survived an animal attack at the age of three. There was no way he was going to let a little headache get him down.

Wincing from exertion Naruto righted himself up just as a large spider attacked him from one of the floor boards underneath the platform. Naruto dodged the large spider's attack.

He quickly analysed his opponent, the spider was at least 1.5 meters in diameter, had lost of hair over its legs and abdomen, was a dark brown colour and had green eyes. It was obviously poisonous as all spiders usually were. However just before Naruto could gather more information about his opponent numerous floorboards snapped open on the platform.

Three, six, nine, nineteen floorboards opened itself from the underneath the platform bring for similar spiders such as the one he was facing currently. Taking advantage of his distraction, the spider leapt toward Naruto.

Naruto reacted accordingly kicking the spider away from him before tending to his bruised leg. The thing seemed to be made out of steel.

"_And judging from the fact that it attacked me when I was distracted, reasonably intelligent. This is going to be a difficult fight," _Thought Naruto just as the other spiders started spraying him with their webs.

"_If I get hit by those webs I'm done for. Spider silk is incredibly strong. I'm pretty sure I can use it as clothing after I'm done. Never mind, no time to think about that now. I just have to kill these things."_ Thought Naruto as he stabbed the first spider with his left hand.

The animal twitched a for a few moments before becoming still. However the death of one of their comrades caused several of the spiders to halt their attack for a few seconds.

"_It seems that they also mourn from the death of their comrades. That or their survival intincts are acting up now. Surprising considering the fact that spiders are actually cannibals," thought Naruto once again._

Naruto quickly examined the spider which he had just killed. By some lucky shot, he had hit the section between the abdomen and the head which was the weak spot.

Not wasting a moment of time Naruto slashed the dead spider in half before throwing it back to its comrades. For a second the majority of the spiders focussed on their dead comrades before rushing in to feast on its corpse.

"_I guess I was wrong they are cannibals"_

While the spiders gorged on the corpse of their comrade Naruto took this as an opportunity to strike down his opponents. He had no idea why he was in his place but he had no wish to remain in it.

Taking one swipe with his hands Naruto killed two spiders bringing their numbers down to 16. By now the spiders had taken note of their dead comrades and were alerted to the prescence of dangerous prey aka Naruto.

Quickly Naruto tossed the corpse of the two spiders he had just killed back to their comrades, not expecting the trick to work a second time. He was correct. Only five or so spiders started feeding on the dead. The rest started spraying Naruto with their webs.

"_Fuck they can learn."_

Quickly putting some distance between them, Naruto sprinted backwards, not taking his eye of his opponents.

(The Warmaster)

"_You have become decently skilled Naruto but not enough to be worthy of a soldier in my army. You have faces animals with weapons and been outnumbered by humans. However you have not been truly outnumbered in my opinion. Lets see how you face against my "pets" and their mother."_

The Warmaster chuckled at the scene. Spiders were truly amazing foes to fight against. They were perfect pets in his opinion and because he had been lacking entertainment for the past few centuries decided to have his heir face off against these monstrosities.

(Back in the Arena)

Naruto was not having a good day. He had been attacked broken the mirror in his home, been kidnapped and was now being attacked by spiders. Giant spiders. Turning slightly to the left Naruto dodged the spray of spider silk.

"_Think Naruto what do you know about your opponent." _Quickly Naruto began apply the Sun Tu's art of war tactics the Warmaster had given to him subconsciously.

"_These spiders seem like normal spiders except for two things. Their bigger and their smarter. What do I know about spider? Let's see, they have a think exoskeleton, poisonous, capable of lifting at least 8 times their weight, produce really strong silk, have four eyes and eight legs. These spiders also seem to be cannibalistic as I just demonstrated."_

Quickly Naruto dodge another spider who had leapt toward him but not before it had scratched his left eye, that eye, with the tip of its leg.

Naruto screamed in pain from the nick. Dammit! Despite this Naruto this found himself clearly thinking of his strategy. He had felt worse before.

"_If I don't get this treated soon I'm as good as dead. Think Naruto. What can I do that will kill these spiders? I can't lure them off the platform as they'll probably just crawl back up,"_

Naruto quickly smashed his left hand into the left eye of the spider that had just jumped on him before pulling out its brain. Blue and red blood covered his hands as he had surly injured himself as well.

"_Okay, I'm really starting to hate spiders. These fuckers can learn as well. Now what can I do; Shadow clones, tree walking, the three basic three and some weapon handling. Too bad my chakra levels are garbage at the moment an di just spent most of it on that stupid shadow clone. Fuck! I hate my life! Wait no time for self pity you got some spiders to kill! I can do two more Jutsus. Wait that's it!"_

Naruto quickly skidded to a halt letting the 15 spiders catch up to him. The spiders having learned form experience formed a small semi circle around Naruto. As one the spiders attacked Naruto.

"_I hope this works," thought Naruto before he Kawarimied away._

Naruto knew that he that there was no way he could win this fight so he lay all his chips on the table.

The spiders attacked where they once thought Naruto was before realizing they were attacking one of their own.

During this time Naruto had started creating the hand signs for his first and signature fire Jutsu.

"**Great Fireball Jutsu" **roared Naruto before spewing fire from his mouth.

However the fire he used wasn't a normal fire. The colour of the fire itself was black and white.

The flames reached the large gathering of spiders, burning the archanids slowly as they screeched in pain. Some tried to leap out of the range of the fire Jutsu only to hit each other and causing the fire to engulf them.

Within seconds the spiders were dead and Naruto was left standing gaping at his handiwork.

He had expected the fire to burn them but deliberately torture the spiders. For a moment Naruto felt a small amount of pity for the spiders before he squashed the emotion down. They were trying to kill him and he retaliated. In this world it was kill or be killed.

However something else happened. Naruto's instincts started screaming. Looking at the arena around him Naruto understood why. A very large trap door was opening up from the platform. A very large, trap door. Slowly a large thin leg appeared into the sunlight followed by a second leg, then four glowing white eyes.

Slowly ever so slowly a very large red spider crept out of the trapdoor its eyes looking at me cautiously.

My left eye stinged a little forcing me to close it and fight with only one eye. If the spider had seen my pain it made no move to attack me whatsoever. It just crept toward me, slowly, cautiously. The spider knew I had killed its children no doubt about it. But it knew that I could not so easily be slain.

Suddenly my eyelid exploded in pain forcing me to open my left eye once again. That eye, the one tainted by Wu's influence the most and the one that has just been poisoned by the juvenile spider. I opened it and saw everything with more contrast and a less greater degree of colour.

And by then I had seen the large matriarch spider in its full glory. The spider stood at around 7.5 meters wide from leg to leg. The spider had a large red abdomen covered in several large scars which would have no doubt fallen a lesser creature any day. That showed experience. However there was something else I saw.

I saw a fire in everything. In every little thing whether it was the ground or the walls around me leaking something like a small stream. Except for the spider. I saw a flood. I saw a large amount of energy discipating off of the body of the spider.

I flicked my wrist a little to ward of the stiffness I had started experience around my body. No doubt without my amazing immune system I would be dead by now or paralysed greatly.

But when I did flick my wrist I learned that I caused the energy to waver around the spider. I flicked my wrist once again, this time downward. The energy spread downward toward the ground darkening it in the process.

Interesting, yet at the same time I found myself actually using the same energy and releasing it into the air. I had to make it stop flowing lest I give my opponent an unclear advantage. One that will no doubt be fatal to me. I blinked looking the spider directly into the eye with my left one and was suddenly barraged by something. Images, visions, emotions and then suddenly I understood.

I was inside the mind of the spider. I was inside a mind I never thought I would be in; an animals. The spider's mind was divided into two sections. Desires and needs, everything fell into two categories which meant that if not then the subject was ignored. The spider's psychology was similar to animal despite being much smarter than one. It didn't have the creativity, forethought and innovation like a human mind but what it lacked it more than made up in other categories. The matriarch spider had animal cunning, nothing holding it back, no morals, no judgement, no conscience, no vices or remorse, no restrictions and no other inhabitation's which plagued a human mid. IT wa on this day that I truly learned that this was the worst kind of opponent anyone could face against.

The spider saw everything in tow ways. It desired for vengeance but I needed to kill a threat before it got much bigger. I was currently both.

My left eye exploded in pain. It felt like someone was literally digging his hand into my eye and then through my brain.

During that moment of pain I blinked making it immediately subside but during that moment the spider made its move. With great speed I knew it never was suppose to have, it crawled toward me scuttling quickly on the platform.

Quickly I opened my eye again hypnotizing the spider(1). I knew this wouldn't work as effectively as last time but the effects of the eye gave me more than enough time to think my plan through.

However at that moment I was an idiot. This being me experimenting with the spider instead of actually thinking of a plan. My action caused the spider to break free of my hypnotize. It had sensed that something was wrong and had hit back, striked back before I could do anymore damage.

Later I would truly understand the full potential of my eye. Any genjutsu was breakable by me if I pooled my willpower toward it. But genjutsu was an incredible art, I would later learn and master. With my eye I could cause internal bleeding, insanity, organ failure even death, all within my grasp. Shinobi were fools to not use genjutsu to its fullest potential instead practicing on some neat Ninjutsu and other flashy stuff. I am however not a fool.

The mind of the spider hit me like a hammer, bending my conscious to its will making me, its prey, submit to it. It was one of the weaknesses I would later discover. If I didn't use my eye appropriately I had the chance of leaving myself weak.

The battle in our minds was like a tug of war, clashing of weapons, hand to hand combat while fighting in the real world all at once. Now not any creature can multitask like this. The spider matriarch however could. It was a matriarch of a thousand years of knowledge, wisdom and cunning. It knew when to adapt, retreat and what to learn during a fight.

So far the spider was doing splendidly, but not for long. By the end of this day, one shall fall, one shall stand an di will not fall today. Not when their was so much to do. However every minute I continued fighting this mental battle was a minute I got weaker.

My fight had slowly stopped turning into a desire to win to a need to survive. I had figuratively been attacking the spider with a mental rapier, while it had responded with a hammer. Not a very good combination and a fatal one. Its power was leaving me weak.

I bent down on one knew trying to slightly soot my nerves. However I could not, instead causing an eruption of pain to enter my mind from the contact with the ground.

The spider was angry and vicious. I had just probably killed its mats or bored. Neither option was good and I could not find myself in a worse situation for years to come. On one hand I could sever the mental connection leaving myself physically weak against the spider's onslaught and let myself be eaten. On the other hand I could let myself continue to fight using all my mental power against this spider until I am nothing more than a vegetable, letting myself then be eaten. Both options had the same result though. The spider eating me.

"_NO" whispered a voice in my head. 'mI being delusional now._

"_Not today."_

_**So I'm not being eaten today? I don't see how good that is. Being tortured for who knows how long just waiting to be eaten.**_

"_I will not bend." _**The voice is right. I've survived long enough to not get killed by some bug.**

"_I will not bow" __**The voice is right. What right does this bug have to kill me? I will be the one killing it.**_

"_And I will not be broken." __**The only thing that will be broken is the dead matriarch at my feet.**_

"_I will not fall."_

**Why should I? I won't let anything stop me from my destiny. No one will stand in my way. Its my life and only I choose how to live it.**

_Not today._

**You just fucking picked the wrong day to go bad you fucking bug. You dare challenge me! Very well! Prepare to die! Welcome to hell you piece of shit!**

_**BLOOD MUST BE SPLIT! FOR THE EMPEROR!**_

With renewed vigour I cut the mental connection snap, but not before I started poisoning the mind of the spider. Not before I started destroying its nerve with my mind, with my rage. My poison will only last for ten seconds paralysing the spider for that long but that is all the time I need.

I will let rage be my guiding star in this sea of death.

Blood will flow like water in this arena of death.

And this spider shall die like many of those who dare challenge me!

Ten seconds.

In ten seconds I tapped into chakra I never knew I had (2).

Ten seconds.

In ten seconds I had officially covered myself in massive amounts of yellow chakra just waiting to break free like a dam.

Ten seconds.

In ten seconds I had my chakra cover my entire body like a suit of armor.

Ten seconds.

In then seconds I pooled my chakra, all of it, into my left arm.

Ten seconds.

In ten seconds I sharpened my chakra into a weapon, a sword of my making and my making alone.

Ten seconds.

In ten seconds I had charged directly at the behemoth in front of me. The spider stood atleast 6 meters tall.

Ten seconds.

I dived through the underbelly of the spider with my chakra sword. (3)

Ten seconds.

My chakra sword flashed with heat cutting through the end of the spider. My sword cut through its brain, its lungs, its eyes and mouth.

Ten seconds.

In ten seconds I was standing behind two identical pieces of a spider, sword in hand, covered in red and blue blood.

In ten seconds my sword had disappeared and my energy was no more. I lay there on the ground for what seemed like hours, looking up at the sky.

I started laughing hurting my lungs but I couldn't stop. I've killed again and I will do it again without hesitation, without remorse. I don't care, but this is my purpose now. To kill everything. I laugh to the sky, madly in glee.

Later I would never be able to see with my left eye properly and when I did I would be sure to kill my opponents. My blade disappeared like dust into the air.

Suddenly a man jumps down from the stadium and onto the panel.

gallery/?set=28254510&offset=72#/d2huef5

(That is my description of the Warmaster in his current form)

Spikes covered the large man's armour and seemed to decorate his should blades. A skull decorated his dark red armour. But it was his eyes. Those eyes which had seen too much that caught me.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

The large man just stared at Naruto causing the seven year old to flinch.

"I am no one but a soldier. A soldier of war. I'm in need of warriors and you fit the bill Naruto," growled the man.

"How do you know my name," asked Naruto.

"Easy. I know many things about you Naruto. I've been there for you every step of your life." Answered the Warmaster.

"Why should I believe you? For all I know you would just want to kill me just like that spider did. How do I know your not going to do that? How? That's right you can't prove it and if you just want to kill me get along with it," barked back Naruto.

" Yes I can't prove it. But I can show it. Watch Naruto. Very well child you wish to see my memories. Then watch a glimpse of my life"

(Play Battle Scars by Guy Sebastian)

The Warmaster picked up the little boy by the head before pouring some of his chakra into his arm. The boy wanted proof. Well if he wanted this talented you man to bee swayed to his cause he shall prove it.

For a few moments he saw nothing. Then the Warmaster showed him things, terrible, horrible things.

**His cursed birth**

**His first gladiator duel to death**

**His freedom as a slave**

**The loss of his one love**

** #/dy7q8l**

**Joining the Military**

**His betrayal**

**His second betrayal**

**Her Ressurection**

**The death of his family**

**His Prison**

**His escape**

**The present**

**His dreams of for the future**

Naruto fell unconscious from all the memories for a moment before waking up and finding himself in the meadow he had started practicing in during this morning.

But his mastered wanted something. And what he wanted he shall get. The Warmaster had given him a purpose. He knew the Warmaster kept all his promises from the memories he had been shown. Without a doubt the Warmaster was a far better teacher than his mother or Jiraiya could ever be.

He knew what he had to do.

In less than an half an hour Naruto had packed his things and started running.

Kiri here I come.

(In Root Headquarters)

In the shadows of the underground complex beneath Konoha lay Danzō surrounded by his root members

According to his sources Kumo had just exited a civil war with the loyalists winning and the Ultranationists scattered.

Danzō smirked at himself mentally. Danzō's own spy network was nearly twice the size and far more efficient than that of Jiraiya's and far more informative for one simple reason.

He wasn't a pervert who spent his entire time researching because he couldn't get laid for free(*).

However as Danzō read the report given to him by his spies he found himself at a loss. In just a few days the Ultranationists had made a bold attempt to take Kumo by force even though they lacked the sufficient numbers to do so. However what they lacked in man power according to the report they more than made up in summons, demons and sheer cunning.

Urban warfare was a tricky game to play at. In order to successful take over a major city the invading party usually needed to have three times as many men as the defending party. However usually the invading party didn't always have to luxury. Usually urban warfare was the other way around.

The Ultranationists proved themselves to be masters of urban warefare on that day. According to his spies the Ultranationists had destroyed many of the buildings through explosions and Earth Ninjutsu. However by strategically placing the charges the Ultranationists were able to destroy as much as three times as many people as any standard military force in the elemental nations.

The results were magnificent. During the first hour over 30% of Kumo's loyal Shinobi had been killed levelling the playing field to 14:1.

However that was only the first stage of the plan for the Ultranationists. The second stage had been creating an area wide genjutsu designed to cause mass panic among the less disciplined minds. Since the situation was already tense most of the Ultranationist Shinobi were easily able to cast to area genjutsu. Through a series of ripples the Ultranationists had received the Shinobi were able to cause mass panic widen ten minutes confusing their opponents.

By subtly influencing the minds of their opponents the Ultranationists had actually turned the civilians against the Shinobi by playing on their fears and resentment. That stage disturbed Danzō the most. He needed to increase the amount of research projects on new genjutsu. If Genjutsu could be used so effectively then it would very well change the way ninja's behaved and Danzō hated unknowns.

By having the civilians and Shinobi fight each other the Ultranationists had effectively demoralized the Shinobi population. Most of them probably went into temporary shock as they had forced themselves to kill their own people. However by the time the third stage of their plan had occurred the Ultranationists had added a sizeable body count without losing a single man.

Within hours Kumo had lost nearly 60% of its strength and that didn't even count the third wave. The third wave was where the true battle had begun. By moving in several "pack" the Ultranationists had been able to cripple the morale of their opposition. It was mere child's play for the first few minutes as demons, cultists, and Ultranationists alike slaughtered their opposition.

However the loyalists had gotten out of their shock soon enough, but the damage had been done according to the report. Where the Ultranationists had once been outnumbered 20 to 1 was now a five to one battle with the Ultranationists having playing the field excellently.

Then the demons and summons had swooped in attacking loyalists left and right. From what he had heard the fight had turned to a stalemate as neither side could use their full power. The Raikage and tailed beasts had been busy fighting the Ultranationists commanders on the mountain tops while the "claw" had started attacking any opposition. However it seemed that Isao didn't have full control of his ability as the claw had started slowly attacking anything insight.

Most of the causalities were the Ultranationists who had found themselves dodging a huge claw from the sky while fighting outnumbered.

It seemed as though the battle was going to turn into an all-night bloodbath … until A had arrived. Although exhausted and missing an arm the Raikage still proved to be a formidable opponent turning back the tide. With their leader dead, the Ultranationists had lost moral very quickly and weren't as cohesive in a battle as they were a few minutes ago.

The claw collapsed quickly, turning into a large storm cloud, as the demons had turned feral attacking any human in sight. The traitors and cultists, according to the report, had also lost much of their support for without their summoner the summons found no more reason to be on the battle field and retreated.

So within an hour Kumo had been retaken by the Raikage and left in propers hands of the loyalists, albeit with a much weaker force.

It was said in the rumours that crows still feasted on the flesh of the dead to this day for there seemed to be all the carnivorous birds in all of Kumo.

Danzō looked at the report one more time before concluding that it was best not to tell Sarutobi. Sarutobi had his own spy network which he relied on and if he was incapable of getting something as big as this from the pervert than he wasn't worth being Hokage.

(In the Warmaster's box)

The Warmaster chuckles. Is heir was on his way to him at the moment and when he comes there will be blood. The Kyūbi thought it was a demon. IT was wrong. He will show this world and all its Bijū what a true demon could do.

All he had to do now as wait.

End.

Not by best work but I had limited time unlike some authors.

Red Jutsu- A rank – A kekkei genkei Naruto received under unfavourable circumstances. IT allows Naruto to see the life force of the surrounding creatures. He can manipulate it to a minor extent but that it. Naruto can also hyponotize some weaker minded people depending on the setting the Jutsu is at. The eye also can cause damage to the nerves of his opponents increasing the potency of genjutsu. Prolonged use causes crippling but short termed pain for Naruto.

To some extent Naruto can also see in infrared

Chakra Armor B- rank. Using his chakra Naruto can actual create different versions of certain armours which will be used to either protect him or his comrades. However prolonged use will cause Chakra exhaustion and the amour is still unstable due to the fact that Naruto doesn't have excellent chakra control.

3. Chakra Blade S- rank. Depending on his abilities Naruto can actually create a bladed object from his own chakra. The object will however disappear for a while and to this date Naruto can only use it 2 times per day and as a last resort.

(*) Completely true. It's actually stated in several chapters of Naruto and in many fanfictions. Jiraiya is a horrible spy master and people trust him why? Personally I rather actually look for the information myself rather than trusting the bastard. Thank you Way of the Rattlesnake.

I'm also looking for some anime's I can kill for a new story I'm thinking about. Here's the plot so far.

Okay. For me I'm going to start with one normal everyday guy who begins as a spoilt brat in the start of the story so he wishes for an adventure. Thing is the devil or demon, which ever you choose actually grants him that.  
Problem is the devil dumps hims into an anime world, any anime world.  
However just before the devil disappears he makes a bargain with the boy. He'll give the boy a way home if he kills everyone in so and so many worlds, gaining several powers along the way.  
The devil does this because he's bored and wants some entertainment while the kid does it to get home.  
I don't know where to go on from there. Perhaps you can give me some idea.

Hope you guys give me some good animes and pm me if you can. Yes its based from the Harrowing. However there are several differences should I wish to follow through with this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Vapour, Fog and Blood

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Jutsu"**

Naruto was pissed. No more than pissed. His last target had escaped him and he was now on the run.

_How does one fatass move so fast?(1)_

For the past two hours Naruto had been tracking a civilian who owed money to several loan sharks as a side job on his way to mist. There wasn't a real need to do it, he did have enough food and cash before he left for the three week long trip. He just decided to do a side job for some extra cash. It was good to be on the lookout after all.

Now he found himself chasing a fat piece of shit through a marketplace. Said fat piece of shit decided that it was best not to stay on the ground and started climbing the walls of a building before running across the rooftops

_You have got to be fucking kidding me!_

Naruto knew he couldn't use chakra at all for it will bring attention to his person and his godfather and mother would easily track him down. Now that he thought about it, he was surprised they hadn't found him at all.

_Why do I care? I left them for some total stranger who I don't know at all for the friendship and father figure I wanted. Geez I have daddy issues._

Quickly Naruto started scaling the wall after the fat man. He was so going to get it. The fat man, Mutaza, quickly jumped off the building his trail of blood getting more spread out. For a moment Naruto thought that the guy had killed himself until he was proven wrong when Mutaza landed on the balconies before jumping off from the railings. Stupid pieces of shit knew how to move.

_Fuck it! I quit. No more pretending. No more hiding._

Quickly Naruto jumped from the five story building throwing shuriken and Kunai at Mutaza's legs. The pwasserbyers were gaping at the stunt he had just pulled but Naruto didn't care. He had had enough of these bastards to last a lifetime. Let the city guards come, he'll just slaughter them all.

Naruto blinked. He was becoming very familiar with casual murder. He shrugged. Must have been because of the Warmaster's memories. By seeing the memories of the man Naruto had practically lived beside him his entire life. It would be a sketch for him to pick up some of his traits. The memories would also explain why he was so willing to leave his guardians for a man he had no idea of.

Naruto quickly spotted several guards walking toward him, but paid them no mind. Once they got close enough they would recognise who he was dragging and leave him alone. Everyone knew how much Mutaza owed to someone. It was only a matter of time before people showed up.

Just as expected, the guards backed off once they saw who he as dragging. Seeing that nothing was going to happen, the crowd parted away leaving plenty of space for the seven year old as he dragged the sobbing fat man.

"SHUT UP!" roared Naruto tossing a knife through the kneecap of Mutaza. His crying was getting annoying.

The bastard was lucky the bosses wanted him alive.

After ten minutes of dragging the man Naruto found the location of the bosses hideout. It was obviously in the run down district of town where crime was rampant. However Naruto was properly armed and well known enough that no one dared to attack him. He knocked on the door of a run down house.

A eye scanned the area and its people from the window before a man in rags ushered Naruto in. Naruto followed suit quickly. No need to make a hassle of things.

A few minutes later a man in a suit appeared before Naruto sitting in an expensive chair. Surrounding him were two bodyguards and two guards at the door. If he had to make a break for it he could easily rob the bastards blind.

"Kill him." Ordered the man in the suit.

_Dammit. I hate being right._

Quickly Naruto pulled out kunai before tossing them to the faces of the man's bodyguards. He then pulled a hidden blade from underneath his sleeve, courtesy of yours truly and killed Mustaza. No need for extra weight.

With a quick throw the two guards at the door were pushed backward by the body. Enough time for Naruto to slice their knees off and leave them to bleed to death. Walking silently to the man in the suit Naruto noticed that there was no defiance in his eyes. Only acceptance.

_He must have knew this day would come soon._

With a quick cut to his throat Naruto killed him. After all he wasn't without mercy.

Scanning the area of his handiwork Naruto nodded in approval.

_Time to rob these backstabbing bastards._

Rummaging through their pockets Naruto only found loose change and a scroll. Nothing to important. That was until he had a clone open it.

_The fall of the Senju?_

Shaking the memories off, Naruto quickly read through the scroll hoping for some answers about his mother's family.

**I know this is a short chapter but not without reason. My computer time has just gotten limited so expect something as limited until I get my time back.**

_1. Quoting Assasin's creed here._


End file.
